Love, Hope, Obsession
by SazenVallore
Summary: Bella falls in love with the most unlikely person. Will he return her love and can they make it work? Will Edward's growing obsession bring on Bella's demise? Feral Carlisle. Rated M for future lemons. My first fan fiction. Please be nice! If you are under 18 please don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Fight

Bella POV

The night Edward saved me from those creeps in Port Angeles my mind was racing, I was having a difficult time falling asleep, to say the least. Not only was Edward a vampire, but his entire family. This seemed more like something out of a story that would be told to children around a campfire. Vampires in a small town, huh, go figure.

But it also explained the reaction I had to Edward. It wasn't just to Edward that I had a reaction, but to his 'Father' Carlisle. I met Carlisle when I went to the emergency room after Edward saved me from Tyler's crushing van. I felt stupid laying there when I really did feel fine. When the curtain pulled back to reveal the famous Doctor Cullen, I felt a fog haze over my brain at the sight of him. His blond hair was smoothed on his head perfectly; his face smooth almost like looking at a Bernini statue, and held all the glory of a movie star, or a Roman god. His lips were full and inviting, I wondered what they tasted like.

I felt my face flush when he noticed me staring at him. He smiled back reassuringly.

"Your x-rays are fine," his voice dripping like velvet. "You can go home if you wish, but you need to rest,"

"Well, I, uh…" _Geeze I sounded stupid! "_I don't have my car."

"My shift ends in an hour. I can give you a ride if you are alright with waiting," he looked down at me; a strange flicker in his eyes seemed to be begging me to say yes. No, that couldn't be. I knew he was married and a devoted family man. Maybe I did hit my head to hard. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt like it was putting on a show for the whole world to hear.

Edward drew back the curtain, entering without permission, and quickly moved to the side of my bed."I can drive you home." he said a bit stiffly, he seemed a bit annoyed, it was probably with me. With how fast his moods seemed to change, I never knew what was coming next. I nodded in agreement and got up to leave. My legs were shaky and my knees gave out as soon as my feet hit the floor. Both men reached out to catch me but Carlisle caught me first, his cool hand gripping mine. When our hands touched I felt something, something I couldn't quite place. My heart did a little flip. _Thank goodness he couldn't hear that!_

Edward ushered me out of the room quickly and into his shiny car. On the way to my house his luscious mouth berated me with questions, and as much as I was happy to be in the car with the man who had just saved me, I couldn't get the beautiful Doctor Carlisle off my mind. After that Edward mentioned his 'Father' as little as possible and came up with excuses for me not to go over to his house.

The next day at school Jessica flung question after question at me about Edward. I just prayed that she would shut-up; I really wanted to just get to lunch time. As I entered the cafeteria my face fell when I saw that the Cullen table was empty. I got myself a soda and an apple and went to pay.

"Hey Bella!" a voice called from directly behind me. I jumped, dropping my tray in the process. The can of soda exploded as soon as it hit the ground spraying me with brown foamy liquid. It was Alice, Edward's inky haired sister. Her pixie expression was drawn up into an apologetic expression. A few students in the cafeteria began to clap and laugh. _Just kill me now._

"Wow, Bella! Nice shirt!" Mike Newton said as he walked by me, Jessica snorting with laughter. The cold soda had drenched my white t-shirt and my lacy bra could be seen through it. _Let me melt into the earth and disappear!_

"Oh, God!" Alice whispered to me as she removed an oversized scarf from around her neck and gave it to me to cover myself. "I am so sorry for scaring you! Look at you! Come with me, you need a new outfit!" She pulled me out of the cafeteria and into the office. She quickly explained what happened to the lady at the desk, giving her a winning smile, and we were all set to go. _How do they get such good luck? _I couldn't charm a snake if my life depended on it.

"Again, I'm sorry," she said as soon as we were safely in the car. "Nice to meet you officially," she nodded her head at me.

"Where is Edward today?" _I hope he hadn't seen that._

"He, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Esme went hunting. You tested Edward's limits yesterday, so he needed to recharge," she smiled happily. I noticed she wasn't heading to my house.

"You missed my turn," the soda was beginning to dry and become sticky, and my hair was clumping together. I needed a shower.

"No I didn't. I am psychic and I can see," she said dramatically, "that you will not be able to find anything to wear because you haven't done laundry in a week." I blushed at my slovenly ways. "Don't worry, I have plenty of clothes at my house and you can shower there."

She drove up the road leading to the house, nearly scaring me to death at the speed, and the size of the house took my breath away. She led me into residence, showing me room after room of pale colors and tasteful decorations. Large windows were the main decoration, allowing for an amazing view of the surrounding forest. "This way to my room," she pointed towards the second floor and I followed her up the winding stairs.

"Oh, Carlisle, you are home," Alice said, sounding surprised and stopping short. I had been watching my feet on each step, to make sure I didn't trip, and I raised my head to see him, this perfection I had only seen once. The second viewing was better than the first. My breath caught in my chest at his glorious face and I could feel the blood quicken in my veins as my heart picked up the pace. He looked surprised and a bit amused.

"Yes," his voice melting me. "The hospital was slow today and I asked if I could leave early. I had some paperwork I need to catch up on. How are you feeling, Isabella?" He turned to me and assessed my current state. His eyes traveled over my appearance and he smirked. "Did a soda attack you?"

"No, Alice scared me and then, well, my luck happened." I didn't like people calling me Isabella, but when he said it, my name sounded like a delicious desert. I like the way he said it. I wanted him to say it again. I began to feel heat rising to my cheeks.

"I'm here to get her a shower and then we are going shopping!" Alice said practically jumping up and down. I hated shopping, but her natural cheerfulness was catchy. I liked her; I could see us being friends.

"Well, I won't keep you. By the way, Alice. Esme called and said she was going up to Denali to visit the family there. She will be gone for at least a month, extended vacation. Excuse me, Alice. Isabella." He walked passed me on the stairs, the back of his hand brushing the back of mine. My hand tingled where he touched me, I don't know if he did it on purpose, but I wanted more.

Alice's led me to her bathroom, grabbing my hand. I shivered at the coldness of her hand. The pale walls and bamboo furniture reminded me of a spa setting. The shower seemed large enough to hold a party and there were two shower head at either end of the enclosure. Alice left me and I turned on the water. The hot water felt good as it ran over my body. I washed my hair with some fancy sounding shampoo and started working on my sticky chest. I briefly wondered at the other shower head, through the steam, I imagined Carlisle there; water running over his blond hair, dripping down onto his broad shoulders, and then streaming down his hard abdomen.

I could feel the heat building in my stomach and reach lower. I imagined him washing his hair and working the soap down his body. I wondered how it would feel to have his cool hands soaping up my hair, and my back, and then…. I shook my head. I didn't realize until just then that my breathing had gotten heavier. My body was aching with a need that was new to me. I turned the shower full blast on cold and yelped as the frigid water hit my skin.

"Bella, Bella! Are you alright?" Alice was in the bathroom in a flash. I was startled by the sudden movement, I wasn't use to it, and slipped, the top of my head hitting a metal soap holder on the way down. I felt a sharp pain and could feel the warmth sliding down the side of my head, a stark contrast to the cold water. "Oh, God. Bella don't move. She turned the water off and threw a towel over me. She leaned closer to get a better look; I could tell she wasn't breathing.

"If you scare me again, I swear I will put a stake through your un-beating heart," I weakly tried to joke. Alice just rolled her eyes and moved to the hallway with blinding speed. In the clear air she called out "Carlisle!" I heard a 'swoosh' and suddenly he was at the bathroom door. He walked to me at human speed, not wanting to scare me.

"I need to see your head, Isabella." He knelt over me slowly. I was very aware of his closeness. I was only covered with a towel and my body was dripping wet. I could feel the redness in my cheeks come back at the memory of what I had been imagining, his body, the soapy mixture…. _Oh, God!_ I knew they had superior senses, _Please don't let him smell my arousal!_ I tried to cover myself a little more and pressed my thighs together tightly.

He saw that I was uncomfortable "Don't worry, Isabella. I am a Doctor. I have delivered babies and seen women in a lot less." Somehow that didn't make me feel better. "The first thing we need to do is get you off this cold floor. I have a robe in my room; I'll go and get it. Alice had to leave on account of the blood." He took a clean white facecloth and pressed it to my head. "Hold it here; I'll be back in a second."

He returned with a black robe and helped me to my feet. He was very considerate, making sure to avert his eyes while I slid into the plush garment. "Are you dizzy?" his voice was full of concern.

"A little," I admitted. "Just give me a minute."

"May I ask your permission to carry you? You would probably be more comfortable that way." I nodded my head and was amazed by his strength when he lifted me as though I weighed no more than a doll. I could feel the coldness of his arms seeping through the robe and I shivered. My head hurt, so I laid it on his shoulder. His scent was intoxicating. It smelled like cinnamon and ocean at the same time. I breathed deeper, my chest heaving to take in as much as I could.

I didn't know what to say to him as he attended to my head. I felt all flustered, and he didn't seem to need to talk, or didn't want to, I wasn't sure. I felt guilty, like a fool. He was thirty-three, at least that is what his claim was, and he was married, although I had never met the wife. He wasn't interested in a teenager, least of all me. Edward was closer to my age and handsome, and he made me feel special, but he didn't make me feel this way, like a love sick puppy. When Carlisle touched me I couldn't help the erratic beating of my heart. I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to feel his lips on mine and have his tongue dance with mine. _Oh, God! I think I'm in love with Carlisle!_

Carlisle had cleaned up after the mess I made and insisted I sit in a red leather chair in his office. He smile at me and tilted my head to examine his handiwork. Suddenly I heard a growl, something that made my blood run cold. Edward was home and he had misread the situation. I was in Carlisle's robe, the room smelled of blood, and probably my arousal. He must have thought we had sex!

Carlisle turned quicker than I could see and a pale flash darted forward, crashing into Carlisle, knocking the chair I was in over, and both of them crashed through the wall to the hallway. The sound was deafening as I tried to right myself. "Your scent is all over her!" I heard Edward scream, and then hissed a warning as Carlisle broke away from his hold. Edward turned to me his eyes were black as coal and he advanced…


	2. Chapter 2: Soda n' Showers

**Note: I do not own any of these characters, if I did I would be done paying back my student loans and live in Hawaii. **

Carlisle POV

I was doomed. I knew it the moment I saw Isabella Swan laying on the bed on the emergency room. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen; her chocolate brown hair flowing down her shoulders, pouty lips, and the smell that came off of her nearly knocked me off of my feet. I had heard Edward mention her, and the way her blood sand to him, but now I knew a little of what he meant.

Something in her eyes called to me and for a moment, I almost forgot how to talk. I don't know what I was thinking of, but I could see myself pulling her close to me and tangling her hair in my fingers. I wanted to crush my lips on to hers, to feel the heat of her skin under my fingertips. I could hear her heart race as I got closer to her. It made me smile, but other women had the same kind of reaction to me. I loved the color her cheeks turned when I made her blush, it was like roses.

I heard Edward enter the hospital and I had to push those thoughts out of my head. I knew about his obsession with her and I was glad that he had found someone that he was interested in, after all these years alone. He had heard me ask her if she wanted a ride home and I could see the anger rolling off of him as he came to the bed. I almost had wanted her to say yes to the ride, just to see what his reaction would be. I wasn't sure if he had heard any of my thoughts, but, even if I was a vampire, I was still a man and had reactions to beautiful women.

When she got off the bed she fell and I caught her. When her hand touched mine I was a goner, I felt something, almost like a jolt, in my still heart. It almost felt like it jumped at her touch. I wanted her. No one had ever made me feel like this before. I was 'married' to Esme, but only for the legal sake of things. I liked her very much when we first got together, that was when she and Edward were pretending to be brother and sister, but there was no real love. I loved her, but I was not _in love_ with Esme. And I knew that the feeling was reciprocal. We were best friends, companions. She was my confidant and we counseled each other, and sometimes when we needed to release in physical ways we were there for each other. She was not my soul mate, no matter how right we seemed for each other.

Isabella was all I could think of when I left work, but at home I controlled my thoughts, especially when Edward was around. I took to reciting medical journals in my mind. When he would come in the house from being with her, I could smell her scent on him and it made me sick to think of how close he may be getting to her. I knew tonight he was going to follow her to Port Angeles. It was all I could do to not go myself. Or better yet, sneak to her room and lay in her bed, just to have her scent all around me.

"Carlisle?" it was Alice. She looked concerned. "Jasper has been picking up some pretty strong feelings from our little group. And I am getting some weird visions. I just wanted to make sure you know what you are doing."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I feigned innocent, but she knew better.

"We know how you and Esme's relationship is going; we can hear you fighting at night. It's probably best that she wants to move on." That tipped me over the edge.

"She already has moved on." I spat at her, knowing that Esme could hear. "When she cheated ten years ago it was over. Ten years since we have slept together! Good riddance, to the bad rubbish." I said it, but it still hurt knowing that it was over. I knew she was planning on leaving, it was just a matter of days, and I was going to lose my companion of more than eighty years.

"Yes, but I can see this going two ways. Isabella can end with Edward, but she will be hurt. His obsession with her is going too far. Or she can end up with you! But you have to actually act like you want her," she punched me in the arm, trying to break the mood.

"Edward has been alone for so long, how can I do this to him?" I knew what loneliness was. I was alone for close to 300 years before I created Edward, just to have someone to talk to.

"He will hurt her, not meaning to, but she will stay because she is scared. And you will be driven away out of guilt. Would you really do that to your soul mate?"

"What?" I was taken back.

"You heard me," she jutted her chin out at me and raised her eyebrow.

"How is that possible with a human? It can't be possible?" Could she really be meant for me?

"I know it is rare, okay, nearly impossible. But it has happened before. You just need to be there for her, convince her that it is not wrong, she likes to worry! Show her how a man acts. Edward is still a boy in many ways. Oh, Carlisle! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged me and left me to absorb the information. Isabella Swan could be mine! _Mine! Mine! _When the words rang through my head something changed. _She was mine, my mate, my beloved_! I needed to show her. I needed to claim her so Edward would know. My nostrils flared at the thought of her kissing his lips, being scared of him. I needed to protect her. Edward was my first son, but now he was my competition for _my_ mate. He was a threat.

I took a deep breath, I needed to think rationally. I had to do this right. I went to see Esme. It was decided that Jasper, Rose, Edward, and Emmett would see her to the Canadian border tomorrow and she would continue on to the Denali coven. There was no need for long goodbyes and I made sure to stay away from Edward when he got home, I knew he would smell of Isabella. I needed the time to think clearly so I went hunting.

I was surprised the next day when Alice pulled up to the house, home early from school, but even more surprised when I could hear the we thudding of a heart. I stayed in my office, trying to control myself. The animal instinct in me wanted to rush down to her, take her in my arms, and bring her back to this office. I would knock the books off my desk and lay her on the hard wood. I could imagine the heat coming from her core, the smell of her wetness. Oh, God! I almost moaned. I wanted to feel her warmth wrap around me and pull my hard shaft inside. I wanted to hear her call my name and beg for more. I wanted to make her mine. My pants were suddenly too tight and I fought to control myself. I started thinking about the plight of the polar bears in the North. There! That did it.

"Oh, Carlisle, you are home," Alice pretended to be surprised. Normally her interference was a bit annoying, but I was actually grateful. Maybe I could steal a few moments alone with Isabella.

"Yes. The hospital was slow today and I asked if I could leave early. I had some paperwork I need to catch up on. How are you feeling, Isabella?" I finally got a full view of her appearance. Soda was coating her. But oh, that sweet smell mixed with her natural freesia almost undid my rational thoughts. When I looked to her shirt I could see where the drink had made her lovely bra visible, I would have to thank Alice for whatever she did "Did a soda attack you?"

"No, Alice scared me and then, well, my luck happened." Her voice was music to my ears and the blush on her cheeks was lovely. Alice announced that they were going shopping and that Isabella would have a shower first_ Oh, Lord, she would be in my house naked!_

"Well, I won't keep you. By the way, Alice. Esme called and said she was going up to Denali to visit the family there. She will be gone for at least a month, extended vacation. Excuse me, Alice. Isabella." I walked by, but I couldn't stop myself from brushing the back of her hand. Once again my motionless heart jumped. I thought I saw her hand twitch a little, as if looking for more. It made me smile. Could she want me, see me as more than Edwards's father? Oh, I hoped!

I left the house until I was sure she was in the shower. I could hear the water running, splashing down her body. I felt my legs draw me closer to the bathroom door, against my rational mind. I pressed my ear to the door, listening to her breathing, it was steady at first, and then it started to get faster and deeper. I inhaled sharply and almost barreled through the door. I could smell her arousal, it called to me, teased me. I opened my mouth, inhaling as much of the scent as I could. I could taste the salty sweetness on my tongue.

Someone grabbed me from behind, ripping at my hair; I was caught off guard, easily pulled to the ground. I tried to defend myself, my mate was behind there and her scent was calling to me. A hiss erupted from my throat just as Alice's hand clamped down over my mouth!

"If you go in there now you'll both regret it forever, and she will never be yours!" She whispered furiously into my ear. I didn't care, I needed her, and I wanted to feel her naked body on mine. "The others will be home in ten minutes." That cooled me off quickly. Even if she was a human, as a vampire ten minutes was not nearly enough to satiate the beast inside of me, we could go on for days if the conditions were perfect. And I did not want to do anything to drive her from me. Alice let me up and I darted to my room, opened my window and took in the fresh air, clearing my head.

I was breathing so deeply and trying to clear out my thoughts before Edward came home that I barely heard Alice as she called for me. _Oh no! Blood! _I could smell the sweet liquid and moved to get there in case Alice had trouble; she was good with blood, but not completely immune. I could see in Alice's eyes that she _was _having trouble with the smell; I heard the front door swing shut before I was halfway across the bathroom to my beloved.

She was lying in a small heap with a towel doing a poor job covering her. Any animal thought I had left me instantly. I knew the others would be back soon. Edward said her blood sang to him and Jasper was still new to this lifestyle. I couldn't risk them finding her like this. "I need to see your head, Isabella." I saw her shift to cover herself better and to try to stop me from smelling the delicious scent coming from her. I smiled, she knew that I knew. Her modesty only endeared her to me more.

"Don't worry, Isabella. I am a Doctor. I have delivered babies and seen women in a lot less. The first thing we need to do is get you off this cold floor. I have a robe in my room; I'll go and get it. Alice had to leave on account of the blood." I took a clean white facecloth and held it to her wound. "Hold it here; I'll be back in a second."

I didn't look at her as she slipped into the black robe; I wanted that moment to be something I would remember for other reasons then the blood that had seeped into her hair and onto her shoulder. She looked a little wobbly, as if the smell of the blood was making her sick. "Are you dizzy?"

"A little," she admitted. "Just give me a minute." There was no way I was going to have her walk, besides, I didn't want to pass up the chance at getting to hold her, helpless and willing, in my arms. "May I ask your permission to carry you? You would probably be more comfortable that way."

She nodded and I picked up her small frame. She leaned her head into my shoulder and breathed deeply. I wondered what I smelled like to her. Her body heat nearly drove me crazy. I wanted her hands to slide around my neck, through my hair, and pull me down to her lips. I wanted her to initiate it, _oh God_ that would be so sexy!

I was quiet while I worked on her head. It wasn't too bad, the cut was shallow, and head wounds seemed to bleed worse than other wounds. I cleaned the cut and applied suture tape, covered it with gauze, and then with medical tape. She sat in the chair and watched me with a curious expression. I tried not to meet her eyes, I knew that Edward would be in range to hear me soon, and I didn't want to start fanaticizing about her.

I busied myself, flying through the house, cleaning the blood, dousing the facecloth and towel in bleach, and burning the bloody gauze. I went to check her head again, I had cleaned the blood off her face, and as much as I could from her hair, but I couldn't chance Edward or Jasper attacking my beloved Isabella. I heard her heart accelerate when I approached. The work I did looked good, but I had a lot of practice.

I heard Edward before Bella did. I could see the anger on his face as he entered the room, his nose smelling her blood and the faint remnants of arousal. I could see the look of fear on Isabella face when she heard the growl. My heart dropped, I never wanted to see that look come across her face again. His eyes were black with rage and he lunged at me, knocking Isabella over in the process. I heard her breath rush out of her as she hit the floor. Now I was mad! Our bodies crashed through the wall to the hall, wood splintering and drywall shattering.

I pushed away from his grip, his eyes focused on Bella. I don't know if it was the fury or the smell of blood that changed his target, but at that moment I didn't care, I could only see him going for her. She shrank back from his gaze and I launched myself at him. Emmett got to him the moment we hit the floor, pinning his arms to the ground. Edward had gotten home first, well, he was faster than the rest of my family. His teeth snapped at us, his eyes not looking anywhere but my face. Jasper was finally there, with Rose and Alice, helping to hold Edward while I approached Isabella.

Her face was white with shock and I could hear her heart hammering in her chest. The room suddenly was feeling very calm. _Thank you, Jasper! _I held up my arms to Isabella to show her that I meant no harm. "Are you alright?" I tried to keep my voice steady, more for her sake than mine. I wanted to rip his throat out for endangering her life.

"Yes," she let out a small gasp. Alice darted to her side, hugging her, and Isabella fell into them. I wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to take away her fears, but I saw Alice give me a miniscule head shake. If I did that now, it would expose me to Edward, who was still crazed with jealousy.

"How dare you, Edward!" I began quietly. "How dare you assume such horrid things about this girl and about me? Do you really think that I am such a person that I would seduce a woman the moment I was free of Esme? Do you not know me? I am ashamed of you. I am ashamed that you would think so little of Isabella! And what right do you have to think those things? She is not yours. You have not made your intentions clear." I could see the rationality returning to his eyes. He did look properly abashed.

He groaned, almost a cry "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He looked to Isabella, but I could see there was still fear in her eyes, and she would not meet his gaze.

"I think I should take her home," Rose volunteered.

"I'll go, too." Alice piped up. "Let's get you some clothes out of my room before we go."

They whisked her out of the room, but before she left, Isabella's eyes met mine. I could see the questions she had there. I would have to find a way to speak to her. I needed to hunt; sometimes it would help me to clear my head. I heard Edward whisper me an apology. I didn't look at him. "Just have this place fixed by morning." I jumped through my window.

I took down three deer before my thirst was filled. Darkness had fallen and I found myself heading into town, searching for her scent. It was easy to follow. The light to her room was off, so I climbed the tree next to her window.

"Why don't you just go in?" I heard Rose say from below. She took a graceful leap and landed in the tree. "Alice said you would end up here."

"I can't make things worse for her right now. She just saw Edward attack me and then try to go for her. You saw how violent he acted! The last thing she needs is to have any of my scent on her before she meets him for school tomorrow. What if he lashes out then? No one would be there." I sighed. Her safety was my number one concern at this point. I wanted to enter that room and caress her pink cheeks and put my lips on hers to taste her sweetness. But, I needed to wait. There would be time for that. "I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

"I think she likes you," Rose smiled.

"And what makes you the expert?" I joked back, but I was curious.

"Every time I said your name her heart jumped. I thought I would have to take her to the emergency room by the time we drove her home. And," she paused just trying to torture me "A woman just knows these things." I playfully pushed her out of the tree and I heard her softly laugh as she hit the ground. "Goodnight, Romeo!" she darted away into the trees. I watched Isabella through the night and nearly fell out of the tree when, while she was dreaming, I heard her whisper "Oh, Carlisle."


	3. Chapter 3: Taken

**I want to thank all those who have R&R. Your responses keep me going. One thing to clarify… this plot is from a fantasy of mine and in it Bella is already 18…Carlisle would never condone being with a minor… at least not in my mind.**

**No, I do not own the characters…we must give credit where credit is due: we thank Stephanie M. for our lovely characters and our dirty imaginations for the great fanfics out there.**

**All the bad grammar is mine and mine alone! **

Bella POV

When I woke up the next morning it was still dark outside. There was a thick blanket of fog obscuring my view. I was having the most wonderful dream before I woke. The details were a bit sketchy, but I knew that there was a certain doctor involved. It must have been a good dream; my body was still tingling at the thought of him next to me.

There was no way I could fall back asleep, the day before replayed over and over in my mind. All I could see was the anger in Edward's eyes, the coal black that threatened to consume me. Even though he had not really told me everything he felt for me, I did get a pretty good idea from the display he put on in front of his family. It was a bit flattering. I had never really had anyone interested in me back in Arizona; here it was a different story. But for all the goose bumps it gave me, underneath it all, Edward scared me. I say Carlisle as a vampire, for a moment, because he had to defend himself from the obvious broadside that was leveled at him. But Edward had acted out of fury and jealousy; he was unhinged. If he could misread the situation that, the stitching up of my head, I wondered how quickly he would lose his temper for other, even smaller happenings.

I dressed quickly, excited it was Saturday, putting on a charcoal grey sweater and skinny jeans that Alice had let me borrow. I took extra time to curl my hair and apply a little eye shadow and lip gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror; _Not to bad! _I thought. My body was fairly nice in proportions, I was a bit soft in the stomach, but I had never been very sporty. My breasts were full and perky, but definitely not large by any means.

By now the sun was beginning to rise and the fog was starting to dissipate. Cloudy again, what a surprise. I saw that Charlie's cruiser was gone from the driveway, but in place of it was a shiny silver car. My breathing stopped. I could hear a soft rapping on my door. I opened it to see Edward standing there, looking like a model.

"Hello," his voice was light and musical.

"Hi," the hair on my neck began to tingle.

"I wanted to talk to you before today, do you mind if we take a ride?" I didn't really want to, I was still nervous from last night and my heart began to pick up. He smiled at me, knowing my heart could be heard by his vampire ears. He held the car door open for me, trying to be the gentleman. I sat down and he was in his seat faster than I could blink. He pulled out of the driveway in silence and headed to the school. It only took a minute to get there with his speeding, I would like Charlie to catch him doing this!

"Bella," he began after he pulled into a parking space, the lot was completely empty. "I wanted to apologize in person for my deplorable behavior last night. I sometimes have a hard time controlling my temper. But the thought of you and Carlisle together brought out the worst in me; I don't want to even think about it!"He shook his head trying to dispel the idea. I heard a groan and my eyes widened as I saw that he had left finger imprints in the steering wheel.

"You see," he said, expecting me to be sympathetic, his eyes boring into mine. "I feel not only protective about you, but possessive about you. Bella, you are the person my heart is calling for, and I think you feel the same about me. I want you to be mine Bella Swan. Mine and only mine," his eyes became very dark and intense.

I couldn't believe he was saying these things. I had not anticipated this. I had been interested in him, yes, but I didn't feel the same anymore. His constant mood changes were too much for me to handle. I hadn't noticed that he leaned in closer to me. He placed his hands on both of my cheeks, securing me so I couldn't look away. _I'm not ready for this! _my mind yelled, but I couldn't move away. I tried not to struggle, remembering what he had done so easily to the steering wheel.

He smiled, mistaking the hammering of my heart for an invitation. "Mine," he repeated softly before crushing his lips to mine. His cold lips hurt mine and his tongue ran over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, but I wasn't giving in. This kiss was unwanted and unwelcomed! No wonder he drove us here: no witnesses! I tried to pull back; he felt my struggle and slid one hand to the back of my head, holding me live a vice grip. I heard a low growl and Edward broke away as I hear a sharp tap on my window.

"Alice," I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw anger registered on Edward's face. I unrolled my window quickly her face was serious as she stared down the boy in the driver's seat.

"What do you want?" he rolled his eyes.

"I need to take Bella shopping and to get ready for our sleep over!" she looked at me, excitement glinting in her eyes. "How's your head?" I knew she wasn't referring to the cut.

"I'm alright," I stepped out of the car and smiled at my savior. I turned back to Edward and put on a winning smile, I didn't want him to have another deep mood swing. I knew Alice was strong, since she was a vampire, but I didn't know if she could take on a crazed Edward. "Sorry, but I did promise to shop with her yesterday. I'll see you later." I slid into her red rabbit and sighed inwardly.

"Alice, thank you so much!" I gushed as soon as we drove away. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't showed up!"

Her face darkened "I do know what would have happened," she murmured, so low that I almost didn't catch it.

"What did you see?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing good. But, we do not want that to spoil our day by dwelling on what _will not_ happen now." She smiled in my direction, dazzling me. "I already called Charlie and introduced myself. I cleared your schedule for the weekend so you and stay with me!"

"Wow, uh, thanks," at least if I was with her the entire time I would be able to avoid a situation with her brother.

"No problem, besides, when I am done with you at the mall it will take you all weekend to model dresses for Rose." She began singing along to a song on the radio with a beautiful voice; _she could be a recording artist, _I thought jealously. It was a good song and I wanted to join in singing to the catchy beat, but I would be too embarrassed to sing with the diva by my side.

"Um, Alice?" I didn't want to appear too eager. "How long have you been with the Dr. Cullen and his family?"

"For over fifty years now. When I woke I didn't know who I was, or what I was. I just had a vision of the Cullens and Jasper. I found them both and never looked back on who I may have been. Jasper has been my saving grace. From the second I saw him in my vision, I knew he was my soul mate," her voice had a dreamy quality when mentioning Jasper.

"How did you know he was the one for you?"

"Well, in the beginning it was just hope that he was. When I saw him for the first time my dead heart did something of a flip flop and my world seem to fit right into place as soon as he was by my side." Her eyes were filled with what I could only describe as love, it wasn't gushy, but I felt oddly envious. I wanted to feel that way. My heart did a flip when Carlisle touched my hand, well, caught me, for the first time. But he seemed a little indifferent. It was too much to hope that such a gorgeous creature like Carlisle could like me in that way.

"So, what happened with Esme?" I tried to sound innocent, but she just grinned at me with a smile that made me blush.

"She and Carlisle have been having problems for years. She was never his soul mate. Not only that, but ten years ago she admitted cheating on him, but she didn't tell us who the luck guy was. As far as I know they haven't had sex since then." She pulled us into the parking lot of the mall finding a space quickly.

"Poor Carlisle. Not in ten years?" Maybe I could use that to my advantage… No, No! He was Alice's father.

"Care to fix that number?" she grinned and my mouth dropped open with shock. "Please, he may be my adopted father, but he is HOT! If I hadn't found my soul mate I would be jumping his bones like crazy! I can see what he does to you when he is around, I can hear it, and smell it," she dropped her voice to a whisper and waved her hand in front of her nose like there was a bad odor. I hit her on the shoulder and instantly regretted it. It was like hitting a brick wall, I was sure I sprained something.

She dragged me into the mall, much to my chagrin, and found Rose, Emmett and Jasper waiting for us.

"I thought Rose didn't like me," I whispered to Alice.

"She is just afraid that our secret will somehow get out, but she really has no problem with you," she assured me.

It was kind of odd being with the others outside of school, but as the morning went on I grew more and more relaxed. Jasper stayed his distance, saying he was newest to the Cullen's vegetarian diet, but it was hard not to like him. His honey blond hair and southern drawl made him kind of sexy and charming. I instantly felt calm and confident with him; I figured it was part of the gift that Edward had mentioned. Emmett hated shopping just as much as I did. His joking around and unaffected demeanor was infectious and I instantly wished he was my real brother. He gave me bear hug after bear hug; I think he may have bruised some of my ribs. Rose was a little cold, but warmed up to me after awhile. She loved shopping just as much as Alice and soon my arms were filled with bags of clothing that were purchased for me, against my will. Alice even took me into a store that had daring bra and panty sets. I put my foot down and refused to go inside, but Alice came out, after a few minutes, with pink frilly bags that contained who knows what for me.

It was only when my stomach started growling loudly that Alice stopped her madness. "The human needs to eat! We're off to the house!" she declared and stuffed all the bags into her car.

"Thank God!" Emmett grumbled. "I want to ride with the human!" he jumped into the back of Rose's red convertible and pulled me in with him. Jasper shocked me by sliding in beside me; I thought for sure he would be repelled by me. They each put an arm around my shoulders and sat unusually close. I squirmed a little at the cold stones touching each side of me.

Rose adjusted the mirror and saw my face. "You guys are idiots," she laughed her voice sounding like the tinkling of bells. "You're asking for trouble."

"I don't understand, what's going to happen?" The last think I needed was more trouble in my life. With my luck living near a hospital was more of a necessity than a convenience.

"When a vampire wants to claim a mate for their own, it tends to bring out the more animal side of our nature, the more possessive side. If _they_ smell another male on you, it is going to mean a fight," Emmett laughed and rubbed his hand in my head, mussing my hair. I did notice how he stressed the word 'they.' My fantasies started to run wild with me. Could Carlisle really feel that way about me? Oh, God! How sexy would it be to see him get worked up over me!

"Bella," Rose pulled me from my daydream "These guys would have you believe that all they do is go ape-shit over you. But from girl to girl, it really is amazing the devotion the mates have for each other. If it is your true soul mate, then even more amazing things happen."

Emmett made a gagging motion with his finger, "Enough with the heart to heart, rub her down, Jasper!"

I spent the rest of the ride home trying to fend off the terrible two from rubbing my arms, face, and sticking my head beneath their armpits. All I could smell off of them was Emmett's evergreen and musk scent and Jasper's honey and fresh rain scent. They were great, the two annoying brothers I always wanted but never had.

Alice arrived home first and we pulled in right behind her. I could see Edward and Carlisle inside, they looked as though they were having a deep conversation and neither looked happy. Edward turned to the sound of us exiting the car, with Jasper's arm around my shoulders. "It's your funeral," I heard Alice laugh as she skipped up the stairs. Stumbled on a step and Emmett caught me, lifting me over his shoulder and moving at lightning speed into the large living room. I was dizzy when he sat me down on the couch and plopped down next to me, Jasper followed suit and I could see big, grins spread across their faces.

Their assault on me got the reaction, I think, that they were both looking for. Edward ran down the stairs, faster than I could take in with my frail human eyes. His eyes were black as coal and his nostrils flared out. His teeth were bared at the two beside me, but he seemed unsure who to go after first. I held my breath.

"Come on little brother!" Jasper taunted in is southern as he stood.

"Take it outside," Alice called firmly from in the kitchen. The three brothers launched themselves out the front door and into the primordial forest. I could hear the sounds of boulders crashing into each other; it was the same sound that Edward and Carlisle made the other night when they fought.

"They like to see who can win the award for the World's Biggest Moron," Rose laughed.

"More perfectly good designer clothing being ruined," Alice clucked from the kitchen. "Bella, dinner is ready."

The smell of pasta and garlic filled my nose as I entered the room. To my surprise, I saw Carlisle decked out in a blue apron that read "Kiss the Cook."

"Alice made me wear it," he looked at the ground when I giggled.

"And Carlisle made the food," Alice smiled proudly at her Father. "First time he has cooked in over three hundred years." She put the plate down in front of me and my stomach roared at the smell as I sat at the island.

"Thank you," I knew I was getting my hopes up, but I took it as a good sign that I was the first person he had ever cooked for as a Vampire. _Ah, Bell, you are delusional! He has never seen you as more than Edward's love interest!_

I must have looked sad because Carlisle came and put an arm around my shoulders. "Are you alright?" his eyes burned into mine and I nearly forgot how to speak. To top that off I think my turncoat heart put on a nice little dance for him.

"Err, yes. I just feel bad that you made all this food for me and cannot eat it yourself." I took a huge bite of the pasta. The basil and garlic mixture melted on my tongue, I moaned. "Oh, this is great!" I took another bite, trying to eat with manners while the hunger inside me wanted to smash my face into the plate.

"I went heavy on the garlic, I heard it repels vampires." He smiled at me and I felt my knees begin to shake. Thank goodness I was sitting down. He moved to the other side of the island. I almost gave myself away and grabbed his arm, begging him not to go. I wanted him close to me. I wanted his arm to move from my shoulder to my waist and circle around me. I wanted him to pull me closer so I could feel the cold hard muscles of his body against mine. When he smiled at me again, across from me, I wanted to push the plate of pasta to the floor and jump over the space between us to crush his lips against mine. I remembered his cinnamon and ocean scent from last night, _oh God_! It was all I could do to continue eating the meal.

I heard Jasper, Emmett, and Edward come in from outside. Their shirts and pants were covered in dirt and pine, their hair was all messy with leaves. Edward's eyes appeared lighter, happier. He came close to me, standing beside me; he gave me a lovely smile. It was hard to not be attracted to such a striking individual. I did like him, but, something just wasn't the same between us anymore. I didn't know how I was going to tell him that I just wanted to be friends. He did save my life, twice now. Maybe I owed him a chance. After all, Carlisle didn't seem _that _interested in me.

I could hear a low growl. With all the vampires in the room I wasn't sure where it was coming from, and then I heard Edward shout "Mine!" He yanked me from my seat and we were flying through the forest, I was tucked tightly in his steel arms. I had to close my eyes to keep from throwing up. Faster and faster he went. For such a long time that I didn't think he would ever stop.

He came to a halt next to a beautiful gorge, setting me down. I could see a waterfall tumbling down, the spray from it causing rainbows to form and shimmer in the sun's rays. The view seemed to go on for miles, green and lush. I wanted to thank him for showing me this little bit of heaven on earth and when I turned to face him he was only inches from my face. "Well, where were we before Alice so rudely interrupted us this morning?"

**Dun, dun, dun…Sorry for the cliffy, Carlisle made me do it!**

**Okay, so, I need reviews…and constructive (nice) criticisms. It's my first fanfic. And I want to know what you all really think. To fast? To slow? Does it need to be more lemony? If you have suggestions I am more than open to them. Those who review will get Carlisle for Christmas! **


	4. Chapter 4: Boy

**Okay, my darlings! Thank you for your continued support and for the reviews. I don't own these characters, *sigh.***

Carlisle POV

I left Isabella's tree early that morning, Charlie had already left and I needed to go to work. I had a few patients that I needed to check on, as much as I wanted to be by her side constantly, I did have a life that I have to attend to. I was elated; the fact that she said my name was just the kind of stroking my ego needed.

When I got home Edward was not there, he was probably in his way to see Isabella. There would be no way to hide the fact that I had spent the night in the tree, my scent would be all over it. I would try to keep my thoughts blank and tell him that I was just checking on her after what she saw, that would be innocent enough.

"Did you crawl in there and have your way with her yet?" Alice smirked at me.

"Well, my dear, what are you asking me for? You would have seen it." I sighed and hung my coat up. "Besides, I don't know if I can do anything like that. Whenever I am around her I feel like I'm sixteen again and human. I get all flustered." I didn't know how to explain myself. Isabella was bringing up emotions in me that I had never felt before, emotions that were hidden under the animal in me. It was hard to keep my rational mind when she was close. The scent that came from her was driving me wild. I had practiced self control for hundreds of years and just her being close to me was enough to break my resolve.

"You need to show her how you feel, more now than ever, or you will lose her to Edward. Edward has been acting strangely for awhile now. It didn't just start when he met Bella. It only intensified. She could get very hurt." She furled her brow and gave me a frown. "I don't think that is something you can live with. You need to at least try harder."

I didn't want to lose her. She was _mine_! My soul ached to have her close to me. The animal in me cried out to claim her, to show the world that she was mine, to have my scent all around her. "Tell me exactly what I need to do," I begged.

"What?! And miss all the fun of seeing you trip over yourself? No way. Just treat her like a woman and she will respond to you the way a woman should." She laughed at me and flitted to her room. Sometimes that pixie really annoyed me!

I raced to my office, my son's had done a good job cleaning up the mess that was made, with a little paint and sanding, it would look as good as new. I found what I was looking for. Alice had brought back my robe. She didn't wash it, _Good Lord, Alice was going to kill me! _It still smelled of that beautiful perfume of Isabella. I put the robe to my face and inhaled. I felt my heart jump. What I wouldn't do to have the real woman in front of me. I would lower my nose to her neck, near the pulse point and take her scent in deeply. My tongue would lower to her collar bone and trace the line up to her ear. She would whimper, oh yes, would beg me to kiss her. I knew I would tease her, nibbling at her neck, then her earlobe before making my way to her lips so I could end her suffering, her pleading.

I could feel the hungry animal in me begin to purr at the thought, just waiting to be let out of the cage. Alice screamed, jarring my thoughts "No Edward!" She was in her car before I could get to her, speeding down the road. I picked up my cell phone and dialed her.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"An accident. Edward gets a little to, let's say, excited… for lack of a better word, and breaks Bella's jaw." I could hear her push on her accelerator, forcing the car to move faster.

A growl erupted from my chest. He was going to kiss her! He was going to kiss my soul mate! Then I felt a stirring in my chest, she was afraid! I knew beyond a doubt that she was scared! The vampire inside wanted to run to her and snatch her from him. She was my beloved! I started for the door when Alice's voice brought my rational side back.

"No, Carlisle! Get the others to the mall. I can deal with this myself. She needs friends right now, she is confused. A day of shopping with me can cure anything." Shopping…always her solution.

"Are you sure?" my breath was ragged as I thought of tearing at Edward's throat.

"Yes, go get something for lunch for her. Just remember, Edward hates the smell of garlic above anything other food." Her voice tinkled. I knew she was trying to help me, but this dance was driving me crazy.

I made my way to the hospital, to see my patients and then to the grocery store, picking out a dish that I remembered on Food Network, it had a lot of garlic in it. My mind was racing. I knew that Alice had reached her in time or they would have called me from the hospital. I knew she was safe, but it was driving me crazy not having her in my sights, not seeing her smile.

I almost didn't hear my cell phone ring. I had been missing things lately because of my distraction. "Hello?"

"Carlisle," it was Edward. "We need to talk. At the house. Now." I could tell he was angry when I pulled up. The waves of rage were rippling off of him. I walked slowly into the house, clearing my head, and went to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"I wouldn't have hurt her, I was in complete control! How could you let Alice come and take her from me?" His voice got louder with each word until he was screaming from behind me.

I turned to face him, completely calm. _I need to stay calm. _"I did no such thing. Alice had a vision of you accidently breaking Isabella's jaw. We know it was not intentional and no one was questioning your self control. But, if you had broken her jaw, and there may have been blood, could you really have stopped yourself from draining her?" He was quiet while taking in my words. I put the water on to boil and began dicing the garlic, basil and tomatoes.

"I have to have her, you know. Her blood calls for me. I don't think I can be without her," he hung his head, looking defeated.

I didn't want to continue this conversation, but he was my first son, and my fatherly instincts took over, I hated to see him in pain. "Do you think you love her or is this just an obsession?" I tried to keep my voice soft and keep her out of my thoughts.

"I'm not sure, but I want to find out."

"That could be very dangerous for Isabella." Maybe I could deter him. He looked at me funny, picking out my last thought and raising an eyebrow. I made my way up to the second floor, quickly. I wanted to fill my head with thoughts of medical journals instead of her.

"That kiss, though, was amazing!" he was mocking me. "I have never felt anything so wonderful in my life."

I shook my head, trying to dislodge the image of him kissing Isabella. I didn't want to think that it was done willingly.

"I think tonight that I will try for a second," he was pushing me, wanting to see what would come into my thoughts.

I took a deep breath. "Good luck, son. If she chooses to be with you, then I will be happy for you."

"And she will choose _me,_" his choice of words did not escape my notice.

_How long have you suspected? _I thought.

"Since the emergency room. You try to hide your thoughts, but you can't block everything." He sneered.

_She is a beautiful, caring woman, not a prize to be won. Try to remember that._

"Thank you for the good advice, father."

We could hear the cars approaching and I could make out her beating heart. Edward darted down the stairs and I followed at a human pace, not wanting to scare Isabella. I finally understood why he raced to her with such gusto. Jasper and Emmett had rubbed their scent all over her. I felt the animal in me start to rise to the challenge, to get rid of the other males that might claim her, caress her, love her. I knew it was just a joke, they did it to get Edward and I riled up, but I could not give into their game. I resolved right then that I would do more, show my feelings more. I couldn't lose her to this boy, son or not. If she didn't feel the same way, at least I could try to get on with my life, watching and pining from afar until her death, and then I would join her. But, either way, I needed to know how she felt.

I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder, it was Alice. She shook her head 'no' and busied myself with preparing Isabella's meal. I could hear Jasper, Emmett, and Edward head outside, to release some built up tension; they would look for any reason to see who was the strongest. It was usually a tie, but the argument still remained and was "debated" often.

"Bella, dinner is ready," Alice called from the kitchen. I was not prepared to face her head on. Her sweater clung to her body in ways that made me ache, and the skinny jeans she wore hugged her butt so tightly that it took all my strength not to go over and sink my teeth into her heart shaped flesh.

The only thing I permitted myself, with Edward so close, was to put my arm around her shoulder. It left my scent on her, reminding him that I was going to fight for her. I could hear her heart make accelerated noises and I saw Alice flash me a wink. This was all new to me, just as it was to Edward, but I knew I could have my soul mate!

I wasn't prepared for Edwards's reaction. I could hear Alice's low warning growl and Jasper was instantly on alert, trying to calm everyone down. I can still see Isabella's panicked face as he yelled "Mine!" and swept her out the door.

I was on my way out the door; he took my mate, brazenly, from in front of my eyes. It was only Alice's warning that kept me from going further. "He'll kill her if he knows you're following. He won't be able to control himself and you will both lose her."

"Why didn't you see this, Alice?" I paced the floor, tearing at the hair on my head, but nothing came out.

"I didn't see it because it was a snap decision. I saw what would happen when he grabbed her. I couldn't stop it." I could tell by her tone that I had offended her. I knew her visions were subjective, it wasn't her fault.

"My apologies, Alice. Can you tell me; will she be alright?" I wanted to run to her. I could feel her fear and her helplessness.

"Yes, she will be fine. Oh, Edward," she groaned.

"What now?" Please don't let her be hurt.

"Nothing big, but you are going to have to go get her. God, he's immature!" I was out the door before she was finished.

**Okay, breathe; lemons are on their way… But Carlisle is a romantic and a gentleman and conditions need to be perfect, or do they… he is vampire and a man… No promises for next chapter…but lemony goodness is on the way!**

**Reviews keep me going and feel free to PM me with any suggestions; if the idea is good I will incorporate it and dedicate the chapter to you! **


	5. Chapter 5: Unwelcomed

**First, thanks to all who have reviewed! Your suggestions do help! Okay, okay! Remember that Edward is still a boy, in many ways. He is a bit annoying, but I hope this makes up for it! Now on to bigger and better things!**

**S.M. owns the characters. I still love her, though!**

Bella POV

I didn't notice, in all of the confusion of things, with Edward taking me in his arms and running, that he had grabbed a large pack full of camping equipment and slung it on his back. I watched as he set up a small two person tent, made a fire, and rolled out the sleeping bags. Two of them, and arranged them neatly inside of the tent.

His face was glowing with excitement. "I never seem to be able to get you to myself. There are always too many distractions. Now we can just be alone. You and me and nothing else," he took my hands softly in mine and gave me a gorgeous crooked smile.

I smiled back. I didn't want to see any more of his mood swings. I was alone in a forest with a vampire. I didn't know if any of the others were on their way.

"Well, what if Alice show's up?" I joked, keeping it light.

"I carried you, so your scent will be hard to pick up. My scent is all over these mountains, this is where I like to hunt, mountain lions mostly, so it will be hard to find us." He laughed at his cleverness. "And I have a built in voice detector," he pointed to his head.

"Are there any lions around now?" More and more predators, just great. There was no way I was getting out of this alive, my luck wasn't that good.

"No, not now. I ate around here yesterday." It was true, his eyes were liquid topaz. He released my hands and sat on the ground facing the gorge, the waterfall pounding into the pool below. He patted on the ground beside him, asking me to sit. I didn't want to upset him. The area was beautiful, but there was someone else I was wishing I was with.

He pulled me closer, wrapping his cold arm around my waist. There was no way to pull back when he leaned his forehead on my shoulder. I saw him wriggle his nose in response to my smell. "You smell like garlic… and males," he said the last word like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "But no matter, I wanted to show you show you this place. I come here often to clear my head. Sometimes it is tedious having to listen to everyone's thoughts."

"And you can't read my thoughts?" I know he mentioned it before, but I wanted to be sure.

"No, and I cannot tell you how frustrating and refreshing it is at the same time. You keep me guessing, I like that," his smile touched his eyes.

"I thought it was dangerous for you to be alone with me?" I wasn't sure this was a good idea, but he had saved me twice. I was still a bit wary; my bruised lips reminded me that he could be rough.

"Yes, but I think I can control myself. I _know _that I am strong enough," he almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Now I was scared. He was putting me in a very precarious position, endangering my life, when he still wasn't sure his needs were in check. I needed to keep talking, to keep him occupied. Maybe Alice would find me. I did feel bad. I knew he was trying and I felt like I owed him a chance, after saving me. Who knows what would have happened with those losers in Port Angeles?

"Uh, I wanted to thank you again for Port Angeles. Really, I am grateful."

"I just couldn't bear the thought of what could have happened to you," he leaned close to my neck and inhaled, deeply. I felt a shiver run up my spine. "God, you smell good," he pulled away quickly, moving to the other side of the campsite before I had time to blink. I froze. I knew he could smell the fear in my blood, the hair stood up on the back of my neck.

I didn't move as he walked back to me slowly. "I'm sorry." He sat back down next to me. I couldn't speak.

_Oh, please, someone find me! Alice! Carlisle! _

"Really, I'm in control," his voice was honey. He wrapped his arm back around my waist. "Please, tell me what you are thinking. It drives me crazy that I don't know!"

"I…I was thinking about how beautiful it is here. I want to thank you for bringing me here," I wanted to keep the conversation generic. I felt like a fly caught in the spider's web. I wanted it to be Carlisle's arm around me, his voice whispering in my ear. I needed help.

I could feel his body shake as he laughed silently. "No. I mean, that's nice and all. But I want to know how you feel about me. I cannot get you out of my head. My every though is about you. I can't focus on anything around me. You don't realize the effect you have on me. I got a B-plus on a paper because all I could think of while doing it was you."

"What a tragedy that is," I said lightly, wanting to avoid the question.

He laughed loudly, unabashed. My heart picked up. I was actually happy that he was happy. Okay, so he was charming and when the mood swings weren't around he was pleasant. The laughter lit up his face, making him even more handsome than before. But, I just didn't feel that way about him. I could see him as a good friend, maybe even a best friend, but not a boyfriend.

He picked me up, standing me on my feet, making me dizzy in the process. His arm was still around my waist, gripping me tightly. I could feel the hard cold muscles of his body pressing into my hot skin. My heart began to race, this was not what I wanted, not what I was ready for. I tried to pull back, just a little and he let me, but just so he could look down at me.

His eyes had turned dark, something new that I had never seen before, lust. He lowered his head to mine. I could feel his cool breath wash over me, it was enticing, but not the scent I wanted. I pulled back slightly, my eyes looking for any escape.

"We found love, Bella, don't fight it," his voice was husky. I couldn't move as his frosty lips met mine, his tongue traced my lower lip, just like this morning. My mind was screaming, but I knew he was to strong, and no one was around to help me. His lips forced mine apart, his tongue entering my mouth, dominating mine, dancing with it unwillingly. I tried to imagine that it was Carlisle; I wanted this to go smoothly, I knew what Edward was capable of, physically. I didn't want my life to end over a rejected kiss.

His mouth wrapped around my tongue, sucking gently, pulling mine into his mouth. I heard him groan and his hands slipped down from my waist to my butt, pinching and massaging the flesh. "Uh, Edward…" I managed as I came up for air. He mistook my protest for delighted begging and his mouth became more forceful. His lips moved to my ear, biting and nibbling at the lobe, I tried pushing him away.

"Don't be so modest," I heard him pant in my ear. "You didn't dress like that for any other reason than to tease me."

Damn me for wanting to look good for his father!

His lips trailed down my neck and he stopped at my pulse point, smelling the blood pumping through the veins. He began tickling my collar with his tongue, alternating between licking and kisses. He pulled me closer and I could feel his member hard through his pants, straining. He growled as he pushed it against my stomach, enjoying the friction. His lips were on mine again, hard and vigorous. One hand moved to my back and held me in place while his other moved to my sex. He could feel the natural heat through my pants, palming me. He brought his hand back to his nostrils and inhaled deeply. His eyes turned from lust to something more sinister; he looked like a man possessed. His lips pulled back and his teeth gleamed in the sunlight. He pushed his hand back down between my thighs, rubbing me harder. It hurt and I whimpered in pain. _No, No, No!_

I did the only thing I could think of, even though it was stupid, but I was not going down like this. I wasn't going to let him take my virginity, and possibly my life, without a fight. I hit him, as hard as I could, across the face. I felt the sting in my hand and knew I was going pay for it later, but it was worth it.

His eyes met mine and he released me, hissing at me as I fell to the ground. Suddenly recognition of what he was doing hit him and shock crossed his face. "You'll be safe here until morning," he said before darting into the trees.

I waited for him to return, not moving, afraid that if I did his hammer of anger would crush me. I don't know how long I was there for, but after a while my legs began to cramp and I needed to move. I surveyed the scene around me. The sun was just starting to set and shadows were beginning to creep their way through the forest. Oh, crap! I was lost and alone! I crawled into one of the sleeping bags and zipped it up around me. Tears filled my eyes and I lost control.

**Well, there! A little citrusy. It's my first time, so please be gentle! More lemon, or less? More reviews makes me write faster! **


	6. Chapter 6: Saved

**Thank you for your support and suggestions… One suggestion was more lemons…so here we are…**

**Oh, yeah…I don't own the characters…I don't use beta, all the mistakes are my own….blah, blah, blah… On with the show!**

Carlisle POV

I could hear her, my Isabella. She was crying; I could smell the salty tears. Judging by his scent, Edward had been gone for awhile, leaving her alone in this strange place. The fire was starting to die out it was dark. I could see her small form sobbing in the sleeping bag.

It had taken me a long time to find this place. Edward kept her scent obscured by his own; his was all over this mountain range. I almost went back to the house, giving up hope, when I though I heard her call my name. I had listened harder, knowing my ears were nearly infallible, when suddenly I knew where she was. My instincts took over and carried me faster than I had ever run before. My soul knew where she was and could feel her pain. I didn't know what had happened, but the image of Isabella, helpless, her face blotchy and swollen, made my blood boil. I would never be able to erase it from my perfect memory.

I picked her up in my arms, she felt like no more than a feather. I cradled her to me, rocking her softly repeating her name over and over. "Isabella, Isabella. You're safe now. I won't leave you." She managed to free her arms from the sleeping bag and wrapped them around my neck.

"I was so scared," she sobbed harder, her tears falling freely onto my shirt.

"I know, sweetheart. But, I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to you." I held her closer. "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" I couldn't smell any blood, just the stink of Edward on her lips and neck. I hoped he hadn't done the unthinkable.

"He…he tried… to…" she couldn't get the words out, but motioned to her body furiously. I got the idea. I felt the animal in me stir; he had tried to claim her for his own. I growled to low for her to hear, but the harmless creatures in the area heard and retreated at the warning. She hung her head "I didn't know what to do…how to stop him…I thought…" she pushed the words out of her mouth as if she was admitting guilt to a crime, then began weeping again.

"Shh… you did nothing wrong. Did he…?" I trailed off, not wanting to finish. She shook her head no. Relief swept through my body. He didn't hurt her much, physically. But emotionally…I should kill him for that alone.

"Please, Carlisle, please take me home," she begged softly.

"Sure, I'll take you to Charlie."

"No," she shook her head "Your house. I don't want to be alone."

"As you wish," I sped off into the forest. She laid her head on my shoulder, clinging to me like a lifeline. I bent my lips and gently brushed them on her forehead and heard her heart flutter. I could feel her relief, her feeling of safety, and there was an undertone of something else, something that made my spine tingle. I wanted to take her away from here, to put her in a place where no one could ever hurt her, where I could be the only person allowed to touch her.

As I neared the house, I could see Alice waiting for me. Edward was not there, but a growl ripped from my mouth as I neared the pixie, no one, no male or female was going to break my grip on her. Alice stepped back and let me through, her face showed concern. I knew that she had "seen" what had transpired and from the faces of Rose, Jasper, and Emmett, they knew as well. I hissed at the latter two as I passed them. She was mine! A small part of my mind told me that they were no threat, but the vampire instinct was winning out.

I slammed my bedroom door shut, cutting out prying eyes, and I placed her gently on the bed. She didn't speak, but watched me closely as I unzipped the sleeping bag. Her smell had been contained in the bag and hit me like a ton of bricks. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth and the animal in me roared. She looked a little shocked as she stared into my eyes, I knew they had darkened. I had to control myself, to reel my instincts in. I didn't want to scare her. She had enough of crazed vampires today.

I took a deep breath, but her scent filled my nose. Steeling myself, I sat next to her on the bed. "Carlisle, I… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that your family has to go through so much to help me."

"No, my dear, it's not a problem. I'm just sorry that Edward has such deplorable manners." She edged closer to me, lifted my arm, and rested her head on my chest. _It's now or never!_

"Is it Edward's mood that is the problem?"

She shook her head no, her lovely brown hair bounced around her shoulders "Carlisle, he didn't even wait for a response to see if I liked him the same way. He just went at it. He accused me of dressing to entice him. It's just a sweater!"

Yes, it was just a sweater, but it hugged her body in all the right places, accentuating her firm perky breasts. I found myself licking my lips involuntarily, imagining what the pink budding nipples tasted like.

"Is there someone else?" I probed. I listened to her heart pick up speed; it reminded me of a humming bird. The flush on her cheeks was encouragement enough for me.

"Yes, but I don't think that he notices me," she refused to meet my eyes. My heart began to hope, to soar at the thought.

"How could he not notice you? You are beautiful, smart, and kind. You don't know the effect you have on those around you." I brushed a strand of hair from her face and saw as she tilted her hand to my wrist, trying to smell my scent without me noticing. "Isabella," my voice was strained. I found her chin and lifted it gently to look at me. My eyes searched hers, wanting to see her beautiful soul, I found myself melting into her pools of chocolate. I brought my lips down softly on her bruised ones.

I could taste her warm flowery scent on my tongue; she parted her lips, allowing access to her mouth. I heard her moan and a fire lit inside of me. I wanted to see her reaction; I pulled back so I could see her face. "Carlisle…" her eyes were wide, questioning. I needed her to know…

I felt so silly, like a school boy confessing a crush for the first time. I lowered my eyes. "Isabella… I..I am in love with you. I loved you from the first moment I laid my eyes on you in the emergency room. You fill a hole in my heart that has been empty since the day I became a new vampire. I don't know how you feel about me. Lord knows I haven't shown my feelings enough. But, I cannot go another day without you knowing."

It was quiet, she didn't say anything, and she didn't even breathe. I felt my hope sinking. I was technically unbreakable, but this silence was nearly crushing me. I took one last look to her face, poised for the rejection I was now to face. I could see her eyes brimming with tears and she was smiling. "Carlisle…I didn't want to hope… to dream that you would feel…"

It was all I needed to hear. I crushed her lips to mine, felling the heat from her mouth as her lips molded to mine. She knotted her hands through the back of my hair, trying to get even closer than we already were. My arms held her in a vice-like grip, cradling her to me. I could feel the vampire in me rising from beneath the flames, burning to consume the young nubile beauty in my embrace.

She tried to turn her body towards me and I loosened my grip, feeling her breast pushed themselves against my body. I wanted to tear the binding cloth off and free her skin from its prison. The heat coming from her body teased at my senses, her blood raced in her veins, the heart pumping it like a song.

She freed one hand from my hair and began caressing, my chest, leaving a burning sensation where she touched me. "Isabella," my breath came out ragged, giving her a quick second, knowing that she needed air.

"Don't stop," she moaned.

"Once I start I don't think I _can_ stop. Are you sure?"

"Never more sure of anything," her answer was like music to me. The animal in me was beginning to take over; I pushed her back on my bed, lying above her, making sure not to crush her. I could feel her breathing heavily, her hands traveled up and down my back as I began kissing her neck, nipping at skin. I felt her shiver underneath me.

A scent hit my nose that was delicious and clouded my senses. I could smell her arousal, warm and inviting. I was back at her mouth, asking not asking for her permission, but demanding access to her body. She kissed me back furiously, her nails raking down my back. It would have brought blood if I was a human, but drove me further in my passion. I could feel my shaft straining at my pants. _Oh, God!_ I needed her. I needed to make her mine. I wanted to feel her squirming beneath me, writhing as I drove into her. I needed to hear her call my name. I had to stake my claim. She was my soul mate. I could feel that she wanted me as much as I did her. Who was I to deny her?

I purred deeply as my mouth made its way back down her neck, coming to rest in the valley between her mounds. Her back arched as I drew circles with my tongue, tasting the salty sweetness of her skin, the warmth of her blood spurned me on. I lifted her shirt carefully, not wanting to frighten her by ripping it off, and she helped by raising her arms so I could get it off in one fluid motion. Her creamy breasts were now only blocked by a lacy black bra. I bit, carefully, over the bra. I could see the rose colored buttons rising up, welcoming me. I licked at them through the fabric and she arched her back, urging me to be more forceful, and I was happy to comply. The velvety skin of her exposed stomach beckoned me; I kissed lightly down to her belly button, tracing it with my nose, while I gently massaged her lovely breasts, gently rolling the nipples between my fingers.

"Oh, God, Carlisle, please…. Please!" she begged. That is what I wanted to hear.

"Tell me what you want," I urged her. I wanted to hear her say it.

"I need you…please," she whimpered, looking a bit embarrassed.

"What do you need?" the animal in me was getting high off of the control. This beauty wanted me, needed me, and desired me. The hunger for her was making me lose any rational thoughts that were left in my head.

I moved back to her breasts, ripping away the black lace with my teeth. She grabbed at my hair and pulled, I sucked at her nibs, rolling my tongue around them.

"Carlisle, I need you inside me," she finally admitted, moaning, mewing "Please, please…"

I found her lips again as my fingers traced down her stomach and thighs. I moved closer to her core, making circles on her legs, and finally on her inner thighs. I slowed when my hands found her wet center; her pants were already soaked with anticipation. I could smell the sweet liquid, calling to me, promising to wrap it's warmth around my shaft. I toyed with the waist of her pants, wanting to hear her beg me once more, before I slid my hand down to her welcoming slit.

Before I knew what was happening two sets of arms grabbed me from behind and threw me off of my beloved. I let out a roar as loud as a lion. Who dare take her from me just when I was about to claim her! My teeth gnashed out at the arms of Jasper and Emmett just as Alice's face came in front of me. Alice! What did she want now? I hissed at her, my eyes black with rage.

"He'll be here in minutes and if he finds you doing this he _will_ kill her!" She could only mean Edward! Did my son have to ruin everything involving Isabella? The sanity returned to my eyes as I looked around for her. Rose was helping Isabella back into her sweater, shielding her from me at the same time, in case I couldn't control myself. I took a few deep breaths and walked over to my love.

"We have all the time in the world. I just have some garbage to put out," I kissed her delicately on the lips and she smiled at me, making my un-beating heart jump.

**Yep, he did get in the way…annoying I know…but it does make it possible to have more lemony chapters…this is not a one shot! More citric acid to come! I need reviews please…maybe five more…Carlisle will thank you personally, in any way you wish, if you do. (Just close your eyes and let your mind wander!) XO**


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams

**Okay, sorry for the wait…Crazy weekend…. Hope this makes up for it. Thanks to all who have reviewed! I don't own anything except a dirty mind. On with the story darlings….**

Bella POV

He loves me! He loves me! My heart could barely contain the joy I felt, I though it may burst out through my ribs! I was deliriously happy! Oh, how could one person be so happy? I was lucky, not, that wasn't the word… It was a miracle that someone so perfect, so kind, so godlike could feel the same way about me.

His kisses started out sweet and turned demanding, but I didn't want him to stop. My body shivered under his icy touch, but cried out for more. I could feel the desire burning in me, radiating from within my chest slowly growing until I could feel it in my core. I could feel the wetness growing between my thighs as he tickled and teased my nipples. I arched my back in response, forcing my breasts harder against his hands. A haze began to take over my mind, I felt wild, like there was an animal inside waiting to be released. I could see the desire in his eyes as they turned black, but there was no malice behind them, only a passion that matched my own.

I needed him, wanted him. He wanted me to be his and only his. He wanted me to call out his name and whimper for more, begging him. This man was all I had ever wanted. Man, not an unsure boy. Carlisle knew how to touch a woman, how to be careful, but bring pleasure at the same time. I wasn't fearful of anything when my arms wrapped around him. I clawed at him, the animal inside driving me. It seemed to spurn him on.

_Oh, God, yes!_ I could feel his cold hard shaft against my thigh, straining to be released. I yearned to feel him inside of me, joined with me, together as one, with no beginning and no end. Red haze filled my eyes when he was wretched away from me. My mind cried out with a fury that even shocked me. Rose held a defensive position in front of me and I could see Carlisle snapping at anyone close to him. His face was dark with rage.

_This is bad! _If everyone was here there must be something very wrong! "He'll be here in minutes and if he finds you doing this he _will_ kill her!" I had never heard her so serious before. Edward thought that I was back at the campsite or did he? Maybe he knew that I was gone. Did he know that it was Carlisle that rescued me? I was here and Carlisle's scent was all over me, his hands had just been caressing me, his lips marking my body….I could feel the heat rising in me again.

Carlisle walked over to me; I swear he could feel what I was feeling. "We have all the time in the world. I just have some garbage to put out," his smooth voice reassured me.

I knew I was surrounded by strong vampires, but I knew if he got close enough he could crush me without a thought. "Don't worry, Bella," Jasper voice cut into my thoughts. "We will keep you safe. You are family now, we protect our own." I felt his calming influence washing over me. It wasn't just me I was worried about, what if he hurt Alice, my little fairy friend that I was starting to love, or worse yet, Carlisle, who had just poured out his heart to me. I couldn't bear the idea.

We waited outside, all of the vampires surrounding me, protecting the vulnerable point. Their ears searched out the forest, listening for what I my weak ears could not distinguish and eyes scanned for movement. No one was talking; I could almost see the agitation coming from Carlisle, like it was a tangible object.

"There," Rose said pointing to a point in the forest that was to dark for me to see.

"Well, well. Carlisle, I see you will stop at nothing to steal her from me," I jumped at the sound of his voice. I felt bile rise in the back of my throat.

"No, son," Carlisle kept his voice quiet. "That is beside the point."

"Hardly," he stepped forward, letting the light from the windows illuminate his body. "You are suppose to be back at the camp." He shook his finger at me like I was a pet being chastised, like I was lower than him. "How long did it take before you asked Alice to 'see' where she was?"

"I saw almost as soon as you picked her up," she spat at him. "You could have killed her!"

"But I didn't. I kept myself in control. Besides, Bella was enjoying our time alone. Her mouth tasted as good as I had imagined," he laughed to himself.

My knees started to shake. I could still feel his cold hands groping at me, grinding his unwelcomed hard member against me. His lips against mine caused only fear and made me feel sick. I felt a set of arms encircle me and Jasper whispered lowly in my ear "You have nothing to fear, we will keep you safe." I was thankful for his arms; I needed the emotional and physical support. Alice squeezed my hand and smiled, she was proud of her mate; his control near me was growing and suddenly I felt like laughing as I pictured him rubbing his armpit on my head, his light emotions flowing into me, comforting me.

I heard Edward hiss at the contact. "She is not yours Edward," Carlisle shook his head, sadly. "You left a lone woman unprotected in the wilderness. No gentleman would do that. And on top of it, you nearly raped her. I don't know what has happened to you, but you are not the son and brother we all love."

"You can't do this to me, Bella." Edward's eyes penetrated mine. I felt for him, he really did seem like a boy who had just lost his way and was looking for someone to save him. But I was not that person. "Please, I saved you, twice. Now save me."

I took a deep breath, trying to slow down my heart. I needed him to understand, I needed this to be over. "No, Edward. I can't be with you just because you think I owe you. I am in your debt, but I cannot be forced to love you. I am sorry for the pain that this may cause you. Please try to understand."

His eyes blackened. "_He_ got to you, didn't he?" screaming as he pointed to Carlisle.

"I love him," I jutted my jaw out. He was not going to ruin this for me.

"Figures you would do this, you whore, I can smell his stink…" he could not finish the sentence as Carlisle dashed forward, stone colliding with stone. Vindication filled my heart, instantly, at the strike, but then I screamed with fear.

"No! Carlisle!" Suddenly Emmett and Rose were gone in a flash and I heard more boulders crashing. I couldn't see what was going on. _Oh Lord! Please let my love be safe! Please!_

For me it seemed over in seconds, but from the looks of it, the vampires had a hard battle. Carlisle's shirt was ripped completely off; muddy streaks peppered his white pants. Emmett was filthy and Rose looked positively horrified that her hair was mussed and her clothing got wrinkled; they both pushed Edward forward, his arms pinned behind his back. Edward got the brunt of the battle. I could see a crack slowly healing in his face; his teeth glinted in the light, his eyes trained on me.

Carlisle came to me and hugged me tightly, protectively. "Edward, if you ever insult her again I will rip the tongue out of your mouth, and you know I can. I don't want to lose you, son. This pains me more than you realize, but Isabella is _my_ mate." I shivered lightly at the word.

"Edward, bro, you gotta get your head on straight," Emmett pulled tightened his grip as Edward struggled.

"Maybe you could go to see the Denali coven?" Rose suggested. "Esme went there; she would probably love to see you!"

Edward slumped forward. He looked defeated. "Maybe…maybe…chance" he wasn't making sense. I could feel a persuasive influence surrounding me, Jasper at work once again.

"Let him go," Alice ordered. He took one last longing look at me, something in them said that this was far from over, and took off into the thick trees.

I felt my legs buckle under me; exhaustion was closing in, drawing me down. My legs went out from under me, Carlisle gently lifting me. He carried me into his room and laid me on the bed. I felt him pull the blankets around me.

"Stay, please." I sounded small, like a child.

"Of course, my love," his cool arms wrapped around me once again. He pressed his lips to my cheek. His cinnamon and ocean scent engulfed me, soothing my mind.

"I love you…" I was under before he could respond.

I was alone. Alone and back in the tent. I could hear the wind sweeping through the trees and the soft crackling of the fire. _Oh, God, no! _There was movement outside of the tent, feet lightly walking on the soft earth. I pulled the sleeping bag tighter around me, trying to hide in its feathery warmth. I could hear the zipper of the tent being drawn, someone was coming inside. I could smell caramel and grass, it didn't smell like Edward. I stole a glance. Black eyes lined with red met mine, ominous and angry, thirsty.

"You bitch! You ruined my family!" Esme snarled. I shrank back from her words. She was on me, her hard arms pinning me to the ground, my arms were trapped by the sleeping bag, and there was no way to move. "You smell…like dinner!" I could feel her teeth sink into the flesh of my neck and I screamed.

I bolted upright, still screaming. Alice was by my side instantly, "It's alright, Bella. It's okay."

"Carlisle, where's Carlisle?" I gasped? The sunlight streaming through the large glass wall hurt my eyes.

"He had to work today, but he left you a note," She handed me a piece of card stock with elegant writing on it. "Emmett made lunch, his first time cooking ever."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Terrified. He made gnocchi and bacon, smells disgusting." She wriggled her nose. "Besides, you have to get up; Charlie is going to want to see you, he wants to make sure you are okay"

"Uh, where is…he," she knew who I meant.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think he will be back for awhile, and if he does I'll see it. You are in the clear," she patted my arm and left me to get ready.

_**My darling,**_

_**I am sorry that you had to awaken without my arms around you, forgive me. I will be at work for the day, but I will visit you tonight when my duties here are complete. I do not think we should mention this to your father at the moment, but we should, soon. **_

_**I love you.**_

_**C**_

I was disappointed that I wouldn't see him till later, but I would be waiting at my window until he came.

Carlisle's shower was huge; his was the only room that had a bathroom attached. I took a long time washing my body, letting the hot water work at unknotting my muscles. My butt had bruise marks, from Edward, that had turned a nasty shade of purple and my lips were swollen, but I wasn't sure if that was from Edward or Carlisle. The thought made me blush.

The room filled with steam and I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs. The bathroom smelled like Carlisle, the heat intensifying the aroma. I was in _his_ bathroom, using _his_ shower. I wondered what his skin would feel like on mine, with the hot water running over us, locked together. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, messing up his carefully positioned style, pulling him closer. I could feel his cold fingers running down my back, making their way to my thighs. I felt my hips jerk involuntarily, wanting to feel him slip his hard fingers between my slit, searching for the small pink bundle of nerves.

I pressed my body to the cold tile wall, my body wishing it was him from behind. _Oh God!_ Why did he have to go to work?! I shook my head, trying to remove myself from the heat that was spreading between my thighs. If I went to the kitchen now, everyone would be able to smell my arousal, and I didn't think that I could face that.

Suddenly I wondered if he had been in here with Esme? No lately, for sure. Alice said it had been ten years, but maybe he had before…. That was enough to cool me down. But then guilt washed over me. I felt horrible. I wondered if _I _had any part in Esme leaving. Did she know the way that Carlisle felt about me? I knew that Carlisle loved his family and Esme had left for a while, and now Edward was gone, and I felt like most of it was my fault. I didn't want to break up his family, I loved the others, just from the short time I spent with them, I felt like they were a part of me that was missing and now that I found it, I didn't want to let go.

I made my way down to the kitchen. The smell of delicious food enticed me to move a bit faster, my stomach growling. "Hey Mom!" Emmett called with a huge dorky grin on his face.

"Please, don't call me that! It's creepy." Rose was grinning right along with him as she put a plate of food in front of me.

"Please, as if I could. Your body is to rockin' to be anyone mom!" Rose smacked his head from behind so hard that anyone who wasn't a vampire would have had an indented skull.

"So you don't have a problem with me and Carlisle?" I stuffed a forkful of gnocchi into my mouth. How did they cook so good for never tasting it?

"No. Carlisle has been unhappy for a long time. He has been searching for you for a long time. Esme knew this was coming, but she was no peach herself," Rose sniffed. So I did play a part in their break up! My heart sank a little.

Rose gave me a ride home because Alice and Jasper needed to go hunting. The bags of clothing covered my bed so I took to getting rid of some of the older clothing that I brought from Phoenix, stuffing them in a garbage sack. The last bag on the bed was something I had not looked through before. I carefully opened it, touching it as though a poisonous snake was going to jump out and bite me. It was full of very skimpy bras, panties, and a few garters. I was going to kill Alice! I shuttered to think of what she saw…

"Bells! Are you home?" It was Charlie! I stuffed the items back in the bag and threw it under my bed.

"Yes, I'm here!" I bounded down the stairs to the kitchen where I found Charlie with his head in the refrigerator.

"I thought I heard you come in," he yawned. He had dark circles under his eyes, he looked like hell.

"Night shift is doing wonders for you. Do you want dinner?"

"Yes, please." I grabbed the ingredients out of the fridge and began preparing steak and fried potatoes. "Nights are hell on me. I'm worried that I might be leaving you alone too much."

Oh, great! Why did he have to start worrying now? "Don't worry about it, Dad. I made some new friends and they have been great."

"That the Alice girl who called me?" he started backing into the living room, I bet some sport was calling his name.

"Yes and her siblings. They were great this weekend. "Go and sit, I'll bring it to you when it's one." He rubbed his eyes and yawned again. A few seconds later I could hear an announcer calling out scores to some game. Charlie was easy to get along with, he didn't ask too many questions, and I didn't give out to much information. It was perfect. He did seem happy that I came to stay with him, but sometimes I felt like I was a disruption in his set bachelor life. _Again with the guilt! You worry too much!_

I was happy for my mother, remarrying Phil and moving to Florida, but I did miss her. She didn't really keep up with contact. _That's good, though_, I told myself, _then I don't have to worry about her._

Making the food kept my hands busy, but my mind kept wandering. I wanted Carlisle to be right here, right now; touching me and holding me close. But there was more there under the physical. I wanted to make him happy. I wanted to make him feel loved, but there was so much I didn't know about him. His likes, dislikes, and hobbies were virtually unknown to me. I wanted to make sure this was deeper than just physical.

Charlie ate with enthusiasm and left for work. I gave a sigh of relief, I didn't want to have Carlisle coming over with Charlie still in the house, and he would have a stroke if he caught us. I looked at the pictures on the walls; most of them were of me, except for my parents wedding photo and one of me and them when I was just born. My mother had always told me I was an old soul, that I had never really been a child. It seemed like she was right, by the time I was seven I didn't really need her anymore. Renee seemed like more of a child than I was. I went upstairs to my bedroom, out of sheer boredom. I picked up a book and began to read, but it wasn't long before my eyes drooped and I fell asleep.

I felt cool arms round me, which was good because I was sweating, but more importantly I could smell cinnamon. I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was him. "Sorry to wake you," he whispered in the dark. I inhaled him in, sighing. He was really here, in my room, in my bed! "Where is Charlie?"

"He is doing a night shift. We are all alone," I turned to face him and smiled at him, looking at him through my long lashes. I could see his smile in the dark.

"Yes, this could be a very dangerous thing for you Mrs. Swan." His voice was husky. I felt my hear pick up its rhythm and his smile got even bigger. He moved down and leaned his ear against my chest, listening to my heart beat. Slowly, he took his fingertips and grazed them down the side of my neck to my collar bone, stopping briefly on the hollow of my throat before continuing down to the crevice between my breasts. My heart picked up faster and I could feel him laugh silently.

"That was an interesting experiment," his sweet breath rushed over my face. "I wonder…" he trailed off and let his lips hover over mine, just barely touching. My heart took off at full speed as he brought his lips down on mine, his tongue dancing across mine. I pulled his tongue in deeper, sucking on it, thrumming in and out. He moaned into my mouth. "Good God woman, what you do to me!"

His kiss became more forceful, not reserved like testing himself, but demanding, conquering. His hands grabbed at me, pulling me closer. One of his hands gripped my thigh and pulled me on top of him. I gasped at the change of position. The heat emanating from between my thighs was flush against his shaft, throbbing against me. I groaned, pushing down hard, trying to relieve the tingling that I felt, and trying to find some kind of release. He quickly pulled my top over my head and his hands began rubbing my breast.

I groaned and threw my head back. His lips found my neck, sucking and biting. He could bite me without breaking me; he could kiss me without fear. He was a grown man and knew how to control himself. Suddenly something inside of me snapped. I felt the wetness spread in between my legs at the thought of him dominating me. I wanted to submit to him, I wanted him to know that I was putty in his capable hands. I wanted Carlisle to be mine and mine alone. I felt my legs begin to shake under me and Carlisle flipped me onto my back before I could lose control.

His body still lay tucked between my thighs, but I wanted to have the restricting clothing gone. I pulled at his shirt, digging my nails into him. He left my neck and kissed his way down my abdomen, my stomach quivered under the soft touch of his lips. He stopped and I groaned, dissatisfied.

"Why the sad face?" I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Please Carlisle, please. I want you," I begged.

His eyes gleamed in the darkness, his pale skin shown like the moon, and his face became hard, as if he were making a difficult choice. In less than a second he tore the thin material from my pants into shreds, leaving only my panties on. Carlisle lowered his lips to me and kissed my belly button, tracing a line down to the lacy edge of my panties. He bit and nibbled until he reached my thigh, where the panties were only held by thin elastic, and used his razor sharp teeth to bite through. He continued to the other side and bit, my panties disappearing completely.

My breath was heavy as I looked at the head of blond hair between my legs, I was panting in anticipation. I hear a purr coming from him as his lips kissed my thighs, closer and closer until he reached the zenith of my thighs. His lips brushed the tip of my slit and I cried out as he pressed his lips into me fully, his tongue finding my clitoris, and stroking it gently. My body was rocking back and forth, riding the waves of pleasure that washed over me. He began alternating between licking that small bundle of nerves and sucking on them.

A red haze fogged over my mind, clouding any rational thoughts. My hips were jerking back and forth of their own accord. My mind was spinning out of control; I couldn't tell the difference between reality and fantasy….Surely this was a fantasy. Nothing in my life has ever felt like this before with a god-like creature causing me to feel this way. I tangled my hands in his hair, clinging to him, to my last thread of sanity before I exploded into a million pieces.

"Oh Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle…." I cried out his name over and over, chanting the prayer out loud. Just when I thought it was nearing an end he slid two fingers into me, rubbing them in and out, over and over, his tongue still lapping at me. I screamed, arching my back, begging for him to stop. It was too much! How could it be better? Then my universe shattered around me, the pleasure rolling off me in droves.

I rode the high as long as I could; my body writhing. He removed his fingers and brought them to his lips sucking on them, I found it extremely arousing. His face glistened with wetness as he smiled at me. I wanted more but I didn't know how to ask, suddenly embarrassed at what we had just done.

He lay next to me. "The color in you cheeks is beautiful, the glow is amazing." He kissed me on my cheek. He had just given me pleasure; I didn't understand why he had stopped, why he had denied himself when I was more than ready.

"But why…." I was beginning to feel silly, laying here in the afterglow.

"Because, my love. I just wanted to give you something to help you sleep," he smirked then became serious. "With all that has happened I haven't hunted in a few weeks. Since I met you I can't think, I can't eat, and I feel like my world had flipped upside-down in the best way. Alice reminded me before I came here that if there was even a hint of blood it could compromise my control. She didn't see me doing anything to hurt you, but I couldn't put you in that position."

He hugged me, and I could feel his chilly skin through his sweater. "Thank you," I searched for his lips.

"No, Isabella. Thank you. You made me feel alive again," he kissed me back.

_God I loved him!_

**Yes, Edward is out…for now (evil chuckle)! Please review... You know Carlisle wants you to…. **


	8. Chapter 8: Little Black Dress

**I don't own any of this, and yes, Eddy-boy will be back, but not for a few happy chapters. Now, thanks again for the reviews…if you have any suggestions please feel free to PM me. On with the show…**

Carlisle POV

Alice was worried, but when was she not. Her lips were pursed when I drove up to the house. I had to stop by for a quick change of clothing before I made my way to the hospital. I just had the most incredible night with my beloved. Her skin was glowing so bright, the sheen coming off of it had the most delicious scent, that after she fell asleep, I lowered my tongue to her neck and kicked at the shiny liquid. I groaned, out loud.

I didn't know how much longer I could hold off claiming her. I wanted to push my rigid member into her, to feel the pulsing warmth of her chamber surrounding me. I wanted to pump in and out of her, over and over, until she screamed my name, wriggling under me, her muscles clenching around my shaft, milking me for every drop. And just when she was done calling my name and panting, I would flip her over and start again, sinking my teeth into her lovely flesh, feeling her juicy arse pushing against me, bouncing back and forth, flesh slapping against flesh, as I skink deeper and deeper into her welcoming wet folds.

She was young and ready. And I did not want to say no. I could feel her desire for me. I though, last night, I thought I could feel a hint of submission from her; the animal inside of me wanted to roar with dominance, and show her the pleasure of being mine, of submitting to my desire. My vampire mind was getting the best of me when she was around and I almost gave in, but I didn't want to hurt her, even by accident. I also didn't want our first time to be in Charlie's house, I wanted it to be special, even a bit more romantic… I did have plans for other times, other things I wanted to do, to try…things I had never done before with another woman.

I had never felt like this before, like I was on fire. Everything felt new and exciting…Oh, yes…there were many things I wanted to try….

Isabella was lovely when she slept, she looked so peaceful. She had even said my name a few times; I couldn't wait to see her again.

Alice could tell by my expression what I was thinking of and before I could exit the car I heard her call out "Emmett in a red bikini!" Sigh, she always knew just what to say.

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure of this greeting?"

"It's Edward. He _was _on his way up to Denali, to see Esme, but then he disappeared from my sight. He does know how to use the holes in my vision."I knew she was concerned for her brother, to own the truth, so was I. He was my first son, my first companion in this life and it pained me to see him hurting.

"Do you see him coming back for Isabella?" I loved Edward as a son, but she was the only thing that mattered now… she was my life.

"No. I don't see that, but I will keep an eye out for it. We are on our way to get her for school. By the way, you really should go hunt, trust me," she gave me an over exaggerated wink. If I could have blushed, I would have, having her know my intimate future was a bit disconcerting.

"I do have something special planned for her, a date of sorts," suddenly I felt nervous… a first date; those could make or break a beginning relationship.

"It will be wonderful, trust me. Dr. Smith is going to call in, you'll be pulling a double shift, don't worry, I'll let her know." She skipped off to her rabbit, humming as she went.

A full day without seeing Isabella, this looked to be a _long _day.

Bella POV

"Get up, sleepyhead!" Alice was too chipper in the mornings for my liking. I rolled over yawning. "It's time for school. Everyone is waiting in the car."

Was it Monday already? So much had happened in the past few days; it felt like weeks instead of days. I knew Jessica was going to be waiting to ambush me, and my thoughts were correct. As soon as we walked in the school she was by my side, she looked a little uncomfortable with the Cullen's beside me, but as soon as we were separated for class she started in with the questioning.

"So… you and Edward? That's great, right?" she bounced up and down in her seat.

"What, you and Cullen?" Mike sounded disappointed. "Please say it's not true!" Oh, please don't let me have to fend him off, too. Granted it would be easier than a vampire, but I hated hurting people.

"No, no Edward and I." Mike looked relieved and Jessica dropped her mouth.

"What happened?" she looked hopeful, maybe her chances with him had just opened back up.

"He was a bit too possessive, I couldn't deal with that." I hoped that was enough, I wanted to avoid more questions.

"He can possess me any time he wants," Jessica muttered to me with a wink.

"Does that mean you'll go with me to the movies this weekend?" Okay, now he was going to get on my nerves.

"No, Mike. I'm not seeing anyone right now, sorry." They wouldn't be able to handle the truth and I didn't want to give away more details. Dating the town's most desired doctor was liable to bring trouble. I was thankful when the teacher started the lesson so they couldn't ask me anything else.

I was thankful when school was over. It didn't seem like Jessica was able to keep her mouth shut about Port Angeles, people were giving me odd looks and whispering as I passed. The kids in this town had too much time on their hands.

"You are coming to my house," Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to her car.

"I am in need of serious girl time," Rose climbed into the car with us.

"You are actually trusting Emmett with your convertible?" Alice joked.

"I told him if he crashed this one I would withhold sex for a month, he crashed the last one on a dare," she explained to me, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. "He wouldn't last for more than a day."

The guys were having a Wii baseball contest, which was actually a little difficult for them; they had to slow down to human speed to play. So, I found myself in front of a large mirror, playing dress-up Bella, albeit unwillingly, with Rose and Alice. Alice had a closet that was larger than my room at home and it was stocked better than any store. The two managed to get me into a black sheath dress that required a strapless bra, which was too tight and felt like it pushed my boobs up to my neck. When I looked in the mirror I was actually stunned. The three inch heels that I was forced into made my legs look like they went on for miles, accentuating my calves. The dress hugged at my butt and waist in a way that made me look curvier than I was. As for my breasts, well, I felt like I was a high end hooker…. But I liked it.

"It's the perfect one! That's it!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily.

"For what?" I raised my brows.

"Carlisle has to work a double shift today, don't worry, he's going to call you. Anywhoo… he is going to take you to dinner tomorrow and this is the perfect outfit." she smiled at me and Rose giggled, something in their eyes made me a bit uncomfortable. I felt my face flush red.

"Please Bella, he's your man and he can barely keep his hands off of you. This is no time to be embarrassed," Rose looked demure, but I could tell underneath it all she probably mounted Emmett twice a day with crotch-less fishnet stockings and a riding crop. Demure my ass!

"Alice," there was something on my mind. "Whenever I am near him, I feel, I don't know…I don't know how to say it. Maybe it's crazy, but I think, like, I can almost feel exactly what he is feeling and thinking. Crazy, I know," I shook my head, closing my eyes. _I'm nuts._

In the mirror's reflection I saw the two women glance at each other, some sort of understanding passed between them. But, I did see Rose give Alice a slight raise of her eyebrow.

"What? Please don't keep me in suspense." This was bad, right?

"Are you sure?" Rose probed.

"Yes, once I thought I could feel his annoyance, his anger, and yesterday his…well, desire." _Please don't ask for details on that last one. _

"If it's true, then you are Carlisle's soul mate." Alice said, practically jumping up and down. "This is great!"

"I knew it! Do you remember after the mall, how I told you there were more amazing things that happened." Rose grinned like an idiot.

"Yes, I remember," I also remember the gagging face that Emmett gave when she mentioned it and it made me smile. "When you find your soul mate you connect on a way that is deeper than just love. You can feel their desires, their fears, and their emotions. It's not like mind reading, but, it's almost like your hearts connect, and you can even feel it at long distances."

_Wow. _He was my soul mate. "Does it happen often, finding a soul mate?"

"Even in the vampire world it is not common. Rose and I are very lucky. But a vampire finding a soul mate in a human, I don't think I have ever heard of it before." She helped me out of the dress and hung it back up carefully. "This will be one for the books." I was glad they were so accepting of Carlisle's and my relationship. I like all of them, I just felt bad about Edward and Esme.

Suddenly Alice's phone rang she immediately handed it to me, without answering, and they left the room to give me some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my love," a soft husky voice answered.

"Carlisle," it was sweet relief to hear his voice. "How's your day?" I felt like a dork. I really wanted to tell him to get over here so I could kiss him, then I got a scrumptious idea. He could feel my emotions because he was my soul mate, right….

"As Alice undoubtedly told you, I have to work a double shift, so I will not be able to see you until tomorrow," I imagined his slick tongue running down my neck, making its way back up and flicking in and out of my ear.

"Yes, she did. I miss you," I tried to make my voice as sexy as possible. His mouth made its way to my firm breasts, where a pink erect nipple awaited his cool mouth. His tongue, danced around my nub, making me breathe in sharply. I could feel the warmth spreading between my thighs.

"I miss you, too." His voice was a bit strained. "I was wondering of you would like to go out with me tomorrow, to Port Angeles, on a...a date." I wanted to see if I could push him over the edge; I wouldn't mind him racing home to me. His hard shaft pushed against his pants. I slid my hands down to his zipper, releasing the cold hard organ, springing free from its prison. I wrapped my hand around it, hot against his cool silky skin.

"I would love to," I replied, softly. I pulled him towards me, stroking him hard, knowing that was how he would like it.

"Isabella…" his voice panted into the phone. "I…"

The door to the room flew open, shock spread across my face when I saw Jasper standing there, his eyes were black, his teeth bared; there was no sense of reasoning in his eyes. "Jasper, are you okay?" I felt small in the eyes of this predator. Jasper flew across the room and knocked the phone out of my hands, smashing it into the wall. I screamed as the truth hit me… He could smell my aroused state, and I had forgotten that Carlisle wasn't the only one who could feel my emotions. He was hungry, but not for blood….

**Hahahahahahahaha! Not to worry… I know there were only a few tiny lemons in there but Belisle will finish the deed in the next chapter or two, I promise. Some people have told me that I have made Bella to horny….I don't know about the rest of you…But I thought everyone at 18 was nothing but horny…do you honestly remember what they taught in history class or were you undressing your secret crush with your eyes! Please Review and then take Carlisle in your arms and let his cold tongue do wonders!**


	9. Chapter 9: Boxed In

**Nope, don't own any of it…except for the plot here. Please enjoy. **

**Bella POV**

Jasper's hard body rushed me and threw me to the floor, pinning me down tightly. His teeth gleamed in the light, his eyes dark and unfocused. His nose lowered to my jugular vein, inhaling deeply at the blood pumping ferociously through. One free hand palmed at my breast, searching for the small nipple, the other hand pulled at my hair, wrenching my head back and exposing my neck even more.

Oh, god, I'm going to die!

I felt a sharp piercing sensation just above my breast, close to my heart, as Jasper's nail sliced into my skin, deeply, drawing blood. I screamed as the warm red liquid ran down the middle of my chest, flowing through my cleavage. I could see the venom pooling in his mouth, he smiled slightly and bowed his head to lap at the fluid between my mounds with his tongue.

I felt his weight lift off of me, but just slightly as Alice's small frame came into my sights.

"Shit! Bella, can't you keep your mind out of the gutter for…" I watched in horror as her eyes slid out of focus, smelling the blood, her lips pulled back over teeth.

_I'm sorry Carlisle_ was all I could think. I closed my eyes and braced myself. It was Emmett who saved me; his burly body crashed into the two vampires like a wrecking ball, throwing them backwards through the full glass wall. Millions of tiny pieces of glass shattered everywhere. He double backed as quickly as a blink and scooped me up, running with full force out of the house. Somehow he had managed to grab a towel and tried to staunch the flow with one arm while carrying me with the other. He wove in and out of trees, amazing me with the fact that his huge frame didn't hit any of the vegetation.

I couldn't help the tears that were falling from my eyes and the apologies that kept flowing from my lips. "I'm sorry, so sorry." I repeated over and over.

It took me a minute to realize that the reason he didn't answer was the fact that he wasn't breathing. He tried to reassure me with a brotherly smile and hugged me closer, but the tears kept coming. We made it to the hospital before I could get my bearings. The walk through the parking lot was the worst part, because Emmett had to go at human speed, still carrying me, into the emergency room. They admitted me immediately. Emmett tried to leave the room, but I clung to him like a life raft. I needed his strong arms to give me support.

It wasn't Carlisle that came to stitch me up and I was glad for that. I didn't want to see what a mess I had caused. It was entirely my fault. I shouldn't have been so thoughtless. I felt like a disease, a sickness that was ruining his family; first Esme, then Edward, now Alice and Jasper.

Emmett held my hand as the doctor numbed my skin, the needle burning as the fluid was injected, and began to suture my skin. I know she didn't believe my flimsy story of cutting my chest with a knife while making dinner; she eyed burly Emmett suspiciously the entire time. He could see her open dislike and tired to look as imposing as possible, shooting me playful winks when she had her back turned to him. Emmett didn't breathe again until my wound was taped with gauze and the used bloody instruments were gone.

"I'm so sorry," I looked down at my hands, ashamed of my behavior.

"Bella, don't be too hard on yourself," he hugged me carefully. "Jasper has not been doing our veggie way of life for long. You have to understand that he came from a family that took what they wanted when they wanted, as much they wanted. He could fuck three or four humans a night before he drained them. This could have maybe been avoided if Carlisle would just claim you." He muttered as an afterthought.

"I don't understand what that means exactly."

"It's all 'feely,'" he put quotations around the word and blanched when he said it.

"Please, maybe this could help me."

"When a vampire finds their soul mate the first mating basically seals the deal. It connects your soul in a bond that is stronger than, well… stronger than a vampire. I can't even think about being without Rose for more than a few hours, the thought is…" it was hard for him to talk about, but I was grateful for the attempt. I nodded urging him on.

"Other vampires can also feel this bond, even smell it, and unless they have a death wish, they wouldn't even attempt to take away a soul mate. If the two of you had finally slipped one in, then Jasper may have not even done what he did, it may have helped his self control," Emmett smiled sheepishly.

"What is Carlisle going to think of this?" I dreaded the thought of him and Jasper fighting, especially for something that was my fault.

"He already knows. Rose was on the phone calling him before we were out of the house; she is waiting outside with your car. I don't think he'll do much, he loves us all, and he is more compassionate and understanding than any other vampire I have ever me. Enough of the girly talk, do you want to tell me what exactly you were thinking of to get him that way? I could use a laugh," his big smile had me grinning before I could stop myself.

"I don't think that would be appropriate," a voice said softly from the other side of the small room. It was Carlisle, his face was somber. I felt my heart sink at the look on his face. "Jasper is thoroughly ashamed of his actions; I spoke to him on the phone just now, he is with Alice, they are staying away for a few days. But, Emmett, as you are well aware, when our instincts take over it is hard to hold us accountable for our actions; you know our rational side disappears. Thank you, Emmett. I am thankful you were there. I will take it from here." The burly man shot me a smile before leaving. I needed to make this up to him somehow; I would probably be dead if it wasn't for his actions.

Carlisle walked to the edge of the bed, slowly, and took my hand in his. The coolness of his icy hand on mine was comforting, but I could not bring myself to look at him. I tried to be strong, I tried not to cry, but I could feel the tears brimming over the edge of my eyes, staining my cheeks. I had caused so many problems. My dream with Esme was starting to make more sense in my head. I _had_ broken up their family. Loving someone should not be this hard and create such discord with their family. His family meant the world to him and I did not want him to have to choose between myself and his loved ones.

"Isabella, darling, are you alright?"

I couldn't answer him. How could I answer that? I had nearly been killed by two rabid vampires, I had been kidnapped by Edward, I had found the love of my life, and I had driven wedges in his family. Yeah, I was great.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle. Please forgive me." I still could not look at him.

"There is nothing to forgive, my love. You have done no wrong and Jasper was acting on instinct. This will soon be forgotten and will just be another memory that one day we can joke about." His smile did not quite touch his eyes, but I could see the worried emotion in them. He was too good for me.

"Carlisle, things have just happened so fast, I have hardly had time to wrap my head around them. I need to go home," I could feel his heart sink at my words.

"You are not doubting my love for you?" he leaned forward, kissing my cheek lightly. "You are the light in my dark world; I would be lost without you. Can I still see you tomorrow for our date?"

"Of course," I nodded trying to put a genuine smile on my face.

"I have to hunt tonight so I will not come over, will you be alright alone?" He wrapped his arms around me. I inhaled deeply; I didn't want to forget that smell. My mind was made up. He lowered his lips to mine and I let his love encompass me.

Rose dropped me off and I got inside the house just as Charlie was getting ready for work.

"What in the hell happened to you?" his took in my bloody shirt and the bandage on my chest.

"Don't worry, I was cooking for the Cullen's when my knife slipped, the chicken was ruined!" I laughed it off, praying that he wouldn't get all worked up over it. "Do you want dinner?"

"No, thanks. I'm leaving early to eat at the diner." He slung his jacket over his shoulder and headed for the door. I took a deep breath and steadied myself.

"Dad," I needed to control myself. "Dad I need to talk to you."

He could see the serious expression on my face; he folded his arms over his chest, preparing for what was coming. "Go ahead."

"I'm going home, to Arizona." He made to interrupt, but I held my hand up, begging for him to wait. "I'm not happy here. I need to leave tonight."

"Is this because I'm not here enough?" he looked a little shaken.

"No, no. You are great. I'm eighteen and can be on my own. I'll take it slowly to get down there. I'll register in school. I'll call Mom when I get there." I had enough money on me to make it there, thanks to the fact that Charlie bought me my truck. He didn't say anything, he just moved to me and hugged me, it hurt a bit on my wound, but I didn't want to let go. Charlie was a good man and a great father and I love him. I am more like him than I sometimes like to admit.

"You are a grown woman and can make your own decisions. Just please call me when you get there." I thought I saw his eyes glistening_. Damn, I was hurting everyone! _

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Bells." I watched as he turned and walked out of the house, not looking back. I broke down as soon as I heard his engine star and the cruiser pulling out, the sobs coming forcefully. I went to the bathroom, carefully washing my body and stripping out of the bloody clothes.

The feeling inside was tearing at me; I hoped that if Carlisle could feel me, he would attribute it to me just having an emotional breakdown because of the weekend. I slowly gathered my clothing, making sure that I only took what I had brought with me. I kicked myself for throwing the bag of old clothing away after I went shopping with Alice. The clothes she bought me were unused, with tags still on them. I laid the receipts on my bed, hoping she would find them and return the stuff. I didn't want to bring anything with me that would remind me of this place.

I knew this would hurt him, but I hoped that eventually he would see that my leaving was a necessity. I didn't want our relationship to end up like Charlie and my Mother's relationship; bitter and resentful. Renee had moved here with Charlie after they married, they were both so young and in love. But, little by little my Mom began missing the sun, her friends, and most importantly, her family. Her being here in Forks and her family being in Arizona built a wall between the two. Renee resented him and eventually had to escape. I didn't want that to happen to me and Carlisle. Maybe if I left sooner, rather than later, he could move on.

I knew that I would never really move on. When I was near him I felt like the world was mine. I felt like I could light the world on fire just from the burning I felt in my heart for him. When he told me he loved me, my world became about him, and he became the sun that lit my dingy universe, the light that gave me life. I didn't want to let go, but I knew this would be better for him. I didn't deserve him.

I cried even more as I loaded up the truck with a backpack of clothing, a blanket, and locked the house. I took one last look back at the town as I hit the small two lane highway. I was hoping to get a few hours head start on them. I was banking on Alice still being distracted from this afternoon; she may not have seen my decision. Her phone was a broken by Jasper when he attacked me, so she may not be able to get a hold of anyone if she did see anything. I hoped Jasper didn't have a phone on him. I wasn't sure if Carlisle took his phone with him hunting. I thought I was in the clear, since it was nearly one in the morning and no one had arrived to stop me.

I couldn't push my truck to go any faster than fifty miles per hour; the sluggish driving gave me time to slow my sobs and lock my heart away. It rattled in the tiny box I put around my heart. It was nearly dawn when I recognized a dirt road off to the right; it was hard to see in the grey light. The dirt road led down a few miles until it stopped at a small lake where Charlie use to make me go fishing with him, as a bonding activity. I pulled down it, driving at a snail's pace until I saw the gloomy light glinting off the water's surface.

I started shivering, not because it was cold, but because I was exhausted. I lay on the seat, the seatbelt buckles digging into my back, but I didn't care. I pulled the blanket over my body and adjusted the backpack like a pillow. _Forgive me, _was the last thought in my mind before I was pulled under black waves.

**Hahahahahaha! Remember, it has to hurt if it is to heal! Don't worry…plenty of lemon bars in the next chapter! Please review….It makes Carlisle happy…. A happy Carlisle is a horny Carlisle…. XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Mine!

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed, Carlisle is more than happy! I need to send a special thanks to mabarberella. She gave some great ideas and input. If you want a Belisle that will leave you panting… read her story The Hummer. I needed a cold shower after it! **

**Don't own it…wish I did…especially the blond-haired God! **

**Carlisle POV**

Something was very wrong. I couldn't concentrate when I took down two large bucks and drained them. I was going to go for a third when I couldn't stand the pain that Isabella was feeling. It was nearing dawn and I know that she needed some time alone, but I didn't want to go home without at least checking on her.

I made my way to her house, my hands longing to touch her, my arms begged to embrace her and take all the hurt away. I know that these past few days were almost too much for a vampire to take in, let alone a delicate, kind human being.

Her light was off when I got to her house, so I jumped lithely onto the tree outside her window, barely even moving the leaves. I couldn't see her in her bed, maybe she was in the bathroom. I waited but only for a second when I realized that I could not hear her heartbeat. I quickly jumped to the window, hanging on the ledge, and slid it open easily. I leapt inside and, for the first time in my existence, my body felt a cold emptiness. Fear coursed through my entire body. Her scent was hours old, she was gone.

There were bags of clothes and receipts, but my eyes fell on a piece of paper at the end of the bed.

_**Carlisle,**_

_**I cannot stand the thought that I am the one tearing your family apart. I do not want you to resent me down the road. I am not sorry that I met you or for the short time we spent together. You made me feel complete. I will always love you. Please forgive me.**_

_**Isabella**_

"NO!" I roared as soon as I read it, not caring if anyone heard me. What in the hell was she thinking? I knew she thought she was trying to save me from myself! Didn't she understand that she had already saved me?

Then a new emotion hit me, rejection. Not just the rejection of a small crush, but the rejection of one mate denying another. She was denying me an eternity of loving her, of caressing her, of her being my everything. Red began to run in my vision. Something that felt like adrenaline beat through my body, driving me faster and faster.

_This is not going to happen! Not to me and my beloved!_

The vampire in me was beginning to take over, my logic was gone. All I could see and feel was my anger; this was not going to be how it ended. I leapt from the window, following her scent to where her truck had, and then the smell disappeared. I knew where she would be going; she would try to make it to Phoenix. Not if I could help it! The hunt was on. Another growl erupted from my chest my feet leading me in the direction that I knew she would take.

My hands were shaking as I ran, faster than I had ever run before, I felt like I was flying. Her old car couldn't have gotten her too far in the dead of night. I stayed in the trees, just beyond sight of cars on the highway, my senses on overdrive. She was _mine_, the woman I wanted for eternity. She was the one I would fight the world for and give my life for! I was going to find her!

My mind called for her and my body yearned for her. I ran until the sun had peaked over the horizon, when something through the red haze drove me deeper into the forest, away from the highway. The anger, the rage, spread throughout my body like an inferno. The feeling of possession drove me forward, faster and faster, to reclaim what was rightfully mine, my growls grew deeper, becoming more numerous, turning into irate snarls. No! How could I have let this happen? I had to take her, to stake my claim, to defend her from all other males, and yes, if she was out of his sight, there would be more males. She was too desirable for her own good.

I knew I was near Isabella; it was just like when I found where Edward had taken her camping. I could see the rusted bulbous orange truck. She was parked near a small lake; there was no one else nearby. I hastily ran to the driver side door, I didn't wait to open it; I grabbed the handle and tore the entire door off. Her lovely scent hit me in the face, driving me farther beyond reasoning. She didn't scream when she saw me, bolting upright in the seat, but she did look scared.

**Bella POV**

He was here. I had only slept for a few hours when I heard a groaning noise and the truck shook violently. I sat up rapidly, his blond hair shone like honey in the light of the sun. I had never seen him look like this before. His eyes were blacker than coal and filled a glare that reminded me of the first day I met Edward. It reminded me of the bloodlust that he fought in the classroom. I had never seen Carlisle so mad. I could even feel his anger, deep within me.

"Carlisle…I…"he grabbed at my legs, pulling me out of the car swiftly, encasing me in his arms like a steel cage. I couldn't move. My feet hung a few inches off the ground, something in the back of my mind screamed at me to fight, but I held back, afraid that he would get even madder. Our eyes were dead even, he stared into mine for what felt like an eternity. Suddenly he crushed his lips to mine; his tongue forced my mouth open and tickled the inside of my mouth. The kiss wasn't careful and controlled; it was demanding, brazen and selfish. I tried to dance my tongue around his, but he wouldn't have it. It frightened me, but inside I felt a delighted sense of desire at the display he was putting on.

One arm held me to him; I could feel his rock hard body under his polo shirt, so cold that it made me shiver with delight. His other hand grabbed roughly at my butt, squeezing and massaging me through my jeans. He moved his lips to my throat, his teeth bit at my skin, hard, but without breaking the tender flesh. I rolled my head back and moaned, letting the pleasure take my senses. I knew I should be scared; this was a vampire, and angry vampire. But my soul cried out for him, now that he was here I didn't know if I could let him go again. Something told me that he wasn't going to let me go, either.

**Carlisle POV**

She moaned against me, I could feel her heart beat under my touch, the blood pulsing so close to the skin. I could hear her heart singing to me. I could feel the fear and elation coursing through her. I lowered her feet to the ground, getting my grip go a bit, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, fingers digging into my skin, begging me to continue.

I hissed in her ear, I knew she had tried to wash, but I could still smell Emmett and Jasper on her. This would never happen again. She was mine, they would all know it. She would never be able to deny it, to deny me. I pushed her to the ground, roughly, not caring if there were bruises left behind. She cried out in surprise when I pinned her to the ground and ripped off her shirt. The ache in my groin was growing ever more painful, almost to the point that I wanted to kill to release it.

**Bella POV**

The grass was soft underneath me. The morning air shocked my skin as his deadly hands tore away the white fabric. His nostrils faired as his eyes quickly took in the wound on my chest. He let out a warning growl, as though the person who gave me the cut would appear through the trees. _God, that was sexy!_

I tried to pull at his collar, wanting to feel his skin against mine, but this smooth rock pinned me in a way that made it impossible. His hand forcefully cupped one of my breasts, kneading it until a whimper escaped my lips. He tore at the bra, shredding it to pieces but leaving my skin unmarked. He looked down at my body, studying me from different angles, as if deciding how best to attack.

His fingers found my nipple, rolling it between his cold fingers as his mouth found the swell of my other breast, licking and suckling at it hard, his cold tongue making the nipple so hard that it became painful. "Carlisle…" I groaned as a fresh wave of desire hit me. I was not sure if it was Carlisle feeling it, or me, but I could feel the animal emerging from the shadows inside me, wanting to consume him, to sink my teeth into his flesh and leave my mark on him.

I felt the wetness pooling in me as he spread my thighs, pinning my legs apart with his, and slid his hand down the front of my pants and hastily pushed away the damp underwear. I gasped as his cold fingers cupped my sex and then slide their way into my slit. His mouth was back on mine with renewed vigor as is frozen fingers began circling my most sensitive flesh. I rolled my head back and moaned as his mouth found my earlobe, sucking and nipping.

I could hear a purr coming from deep within his chest that was growing with every second. My body was shaking with pleasure, white lights danced behind my lids and my hips jerked back and forth. I inhaled sharply as his fingers entered me, the throbbing and yearn for him increasing with every motion.

In one quick motion he had my bottoms of, his head thrust forcefully down on my sex, his lips sucking at my small nerve center, I cried out, digging my nails into the soft earth, yanking at the grass. "Oh, God Carlisle! Yes, please!" I begged for more. His experienced tongue brought me to the edge of ecstasy, colors flashing in front of me, the blood speeding through my veins, singing his name. He tipped me over the edge as his tongue entered me, pushing in and out of my hollow chamber. I screamed in utter euphoria, his tongue lapping at the liquid that rushed forward. I looked down to see his lips pull back over his teeth, like a cat would do when trying to inhale a smell to the fullest.

I was not aware that he had removed his pants until his lips were back on my neck, biting down hard and almost drawing blood, and I could feel his hard erection between us. His fingers moved into me again as I heard a voice; begging, pleading, and demanding. It was my voice. I needed him; I was ready to become one with him. He hissed lowly as I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying, but failing to pull him closer.

He positioned himself over me; his wintry manhood flush up against me. I ground my hips forward and he growled in response, furious at my forwardness. I cowered at the sound. I could truly see him now, the vampire in him coming out in its raw form, powerful, unyielding, and dominant. The tip of his head pushed into my opening slightly, but he stopped. "Please," I plead, but he wouldn't comply. The cold silky tip pulled out and slid up and down my slit, teasing me. My body shook in reply, my breath was coming hard and fast, my thoughts were jumbled between pleasure and the yearning pain to have him inside me.

He slid slowly another inch or so into my wet opening. His eyes looked deep into mine before moving in fully with one deep thrust. I felt a stinging as my innocents was removed, his throat let out a snarl of victory. He waited, fully submerged in my depths, until I started rocking a little on my own. His hands flew to my hips and stopped me. He lowered his mouth to my ear and I trembled as his cool breath caressed my skin. "You are mine! Do you understand me?" his voice was harsh, possessive. I nodded and he thrust into me again.

"Say it," he demanded. "Say it."

"I'm yours." I whispered softly.

"And don't you forget it!" he commanded.

**Carlisle POV**

The sweet moist folds of Isabella's body drew my hard shaft inside of her and I pushed forward encountering some resistance. She was a virgin! Oh Gods, Yes! I let out a growl of dominance. I could barely restrain myself as I waited for her to get use to the feel of me. The sweet smell of her innocent blood filled my senses adding to my sense of victory. I could feel the blood in her chamber pulsing around me, the warmth of her body encasing me, driving me mad.

"You are mine! Do you understand me?" She nodded and I thrust into her again, that was not good enough for me.

"Say it, say it." If I didn't hear it from her lips I would go crazy.

"I'm yours," she conceded.

"And don't you forget it." I began thrusting into her, her hot channel pulled me deeper and deeper towards bliss. She belonged to me and no other. Archaic thoughts filled my mind as I drove in faster and faster. _Mine, mine, she's mine._ _Faster, faster, faster._ Isabella bit down on my shoulder and I cried out in pleasure, throwing my head back, growling with every thrust.

"Ugh…oh, Carlisle…ugh…please…" she whimpered and clung to me tighter.

_Mine, mine, mine. _They would all know she was mine. My scent would be all around her, on her, _in_ woman would never be possessed by another. I rocked back and forth harder, digging my finger tips into her hips. I could feel her bucking under me "Oh, God…Carlisle…" she began mewing, begging for more. The fingers of one hand pressed down on her sex, finding their way to her clitoris. Her blood was surging through it as I rubbed its wet surface with my cool tips.

Her back arched under my body, shaking violently against me. The purr from my chest grew louder and louder until it was a roar, mixing with the cries from my mate. Her muscles contracted around me, warmth spilling around my cock.

_Mine, mine, mine,_ my mind cried with every successive thrust. I pushed into her hard, one, two, three times until I could feel her spasms milking me for everything I had, groaning and panting hard. I laid my forehead down on her neck, feeling her beads of sweat against me. I kissed her neck softly, slowing inching my way to her lips, where I found them waiting, welcoming and gentle.

I slowly retracted my member, wanting to roll off and make sure she was alright, but she clung to me, with all of her strength, so I stayed still. Her chocolate eyes had tears streaming out of the corners. "Carlisle…" she crooned softly, stroking my hair, and I felt my world light on fire. She was mine. I had claimed her; this fragile human had taken my un-beating heart and made it move again.

**Hurray! Finally! Not to worry lemon lovers…remember Carlisle said there were many new things he wanted to try… I have a few planned out, but if you have any special requests, any visions for your Carlisle…let me know… he does like to experiment! And don't worry, Eddy will be back soon...oh, the trouble he will cause! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: Be Good, For Now

**Sorry for the delay…school is starting again and I had to sell an arm and a leg to pay for the supplies, needless to say, typing is a bitch! S.M owns the to all those who have written reviews...especially to those who gave me a few good ideas for the next chapter!  
**

**Bella POV**

I couldn't think, let alone move. My body was sore, to the point that it was a little painful, but the sensation was not unwelcomed. Deep down it brought a deep sense of contentment. It was if my world had been fractured and now it was healed, with a bond that would not let it break again. The sunlight that was peaking over the trees began to blind me, but I was glad for the warmth. The wintery body next to me caused me to shiver, but it was nice to have, numbing the painful points. I slowly tested out the soreness in my limbs by stretching, pretending that I was just tired of lying on my back for so long. It had been at least an hour. I heard a low chuckle beside me.

"I am a doctor, you know. I am quite aware of how a person feels after sex. I am sure that after sex with a vampire, the pain is much more acute." I turned my head to look at Carlisle. This was the first time he had spoken to me since we made love; I had been waiting for him to calm down from the vampire high he had been on. His eyes had now returned to their beautiful caramel color from the pitch black they had been before. The sun glinting off of his skin was mesmerizing. I could see all of the colors of the rainbow reflecting off of his diamond-like skin, for a moment I was sure I was back in a dream, and I was afraid that if I woke up I would lose this amazing storybook creature in front of me.

I reached out my hand, slowly, and traced his cheekbone with my fingertips. He caught my hand and pressed his lips to my palm, closing his eyes and sighing. "I never knew anything could feel so good," his velvet was thick with implications and I felt myself blush furiously and looked away.

"Isabella," he raised my chin so I had to look at him. "You must promise me that you will never do anything so foolish again."

"I promise," agreeing quickly. As if I ever could, or would. Something in my heart tethered itself to Carlisle the moment I told him that I was his. It felt like a draw, wanting me to get even closer to him than I already was. I knew he could feel what I wanted and he wrapped himself around me even tighter.

"No, you don't understand. I heard the conversation you had with Emmett in the hospital. Do you remember the part about soul mates bonds being taken away?" his fingers traced the gauze on my chest.

I did remember "_Other vampires can also feel this bond, even smell it, and unless they have a death wish, they wouldn't even attempt to take away a soul mate."_

"Well," he hesitated. "If I didn't love you so much, you would probably be dead_. Death wish_ is what Emmett said. You tried to take yourself away from me. Isabella, I easily could have killed you for trying to deny me."

I felt cold fear creep through my veins and I knew he could smell it. He smiled apologetically. "It would be one thing if you didn't feel the same, or if I had diluted myself into thinking you were a soul mate. But we both felt it, and, as honorable of intentions as you think you had, you tried to take my soul mate from me. That could have led to something disastrous for us both." I could see him involuntarily shiver.

"I am so sorry Carlisle. I am." I tried to say it with as much force as I could. I was so embarrassed of how I acted. "I just didn't want what happened to my parents to happen to us, with you resenting me. I know how important your family is to you."

"Oh, you silly woman," he rumble and leaned in to kiss me. His snowy lips met mine carefully. He opened his mouth and I caught the lower in my teeth, biting and tugging. He moaned and his hand closed around the back of my neck, forcing my mouth fully on his. His tongue skipped around mine, gradually becoming more forceful. My heart began to race and my skin flushed. His hand caressed from the back of neck to my collar bone and down to my soft breast. I could feel the nipple grow hard against his palm as he gently teased it in to a salute. He cupped me fully massaging and I gasped in pain, jerking back. The slash that Jasper had given me was much more tender than yesterday. He pulled back immediately, releasing his hold on me.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not," I smiled, trying to recapture the moment, but I knew that my body probably couldn't handle any more, well, for a few hours anyway. "Do you want to tell me why I am silly?"

"While I do love my family, please remember, they are grown adults, they can deal with things on their own. I was their 'father' by either giving them this life or by their letting me assume that position. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that I was willing to give up that position if it meant a choice between them and you. You are my life now, I left my other life behind the moment my soul called for you. I would be eternally grateful to you if they could be in my life. I do love them." His hand reached for mine, the coolness felt like home. I almost felt like crying at his words, the swelling in my heart was almost too much to contain, oh, how could one person be so happy! To gain a lover a soul mate and an entire family, which I adored, all in a few days…it didn't seem real.

"Now," he furrowed his brow. "What happened with Charlie?" _Oh, God!_ _How incredible he looked! _It sort of reminded me of being scolded by a school teacher. Oh, how great he would look in a sweater jacket that would need to be slowly unbuttoned. I could get my hands on a school girl uniform and need to be punished for talking out loud in class. He would push me down on his desk….

"Isabella, please," his eyes had darkened and he licked his lips. "I can't hold off for long. Please, be good, for now, just for now. You are hurt and we need to get you home, your gauze looks like it needs to be changed. Tell me how you manage to get Charlie to let you go?"

I raised myself up on my elbows, _God, it hurts! _He was right about my body, I was in pain. The ER doctor had prescribed me some pain killers, but I neglected to have them filled. Maybe I _should _pick them up. "I told him I wasn't happy in Forks and that I needed to leave. He told me I was a grown woman and could make my own decisions."

"I hope he takes that view when we eventually tell him about us. Maybe he will think I am too old for you." He brushed back a hair tendril that feel into my face, his fingers grazing my skin, leaving my skin burning where he touched.

"Well, how old are you?" Funny how much I didn't know about him. I felt like he was my whole world, but I knew next to nothing about this mythical creature. I resolved to change that.

"I was changed when I was twenty three, but here I am claiming to be past thirty. However, if you must know, I am close to three hundred and sixty years old, give or take a few years." I held my breath for a second. How much he must have seen and done! I was suddenly feeling very young in the scheme of things.

I watched as his face fell. He must have taken my silence as disgust for an "older" man. "No, Carlisle," I amended quickly. "Not the age. Actually, I've always had a thing for older men. I was just thinking of the amazing place you must have been, the wonderful things you have seen. I'm a little jealous."

"Well, if that is all. Then I guess I'll have to take you to my old stomping grounds. I think Italy was my favorite, I loved Rome in the winter." I grinned like an idiot at the suggestion. If he was going to take me to all of those places then he would be around for awhile and I would not wake up from this fairytale yet. "But, first we have to get you home." He moved and before I could blink he was already back in his pants standing in front of me. I was a little disappointed, with it being my first time with a man, I had yet to even really look at 'it.' I guess I felt a little embarrassed, but I was curious. I had seen pictures, health class and all that, but I wondered if a vampire cock was different somehow. Hairless, maybe? Did it sparkle, too?

"I don't have to get home just yet," I wanted to prolong this time with Carlisle as much as possible. Once we went back it would be harder to be together, with me still being in high school and he being the towns most handsome, recently separated doctor, which was sure to cause a scandal. I also wasn't in the mood to face Jasper just yet, and Alice must still be livid with me. "Charlie thinks that I am not going to get home, to Phoenix, for at least four days, in that old truck," waving my hand dismissively at _the thing_.

Instantly I saw a spark in Carlisle's eyes. I could see his mind racing a million miles a second and a devious smile crept onto his god-like face. "Four days, you say?" I nodded. His sparkling white skin flashed from my car back to me within a millisecond. I could see my phone in his hand and he began dialing numbers. He handed the blanket to me and motioned for me to wrap myself up. His voice was so quiet and low that I couldn't understand what he was saying. While I was waiting for him, I relieved myself behind a bush. My legs ached as I walked back. I was so tired I felt like toppling over.

He was lying back on the ground when I returned, with a playful smile on his face; his arms were outstretched, beckoning me to join him. He helped lower me into his embrace, swaddling me with the blanket to protect me from his chilly skin. My head rested in the crook of his shoulder and I knew it wouldn't be long before sleep would find me.

"Now my love, just a few things before you nod off. I had the most wonderful idea. If you take into account the four days that you would drive to Phoenix, the two days that you would fake being there just to call Charlie and tell him you are on your way back to Forks, and the four days to return, well, my dear, that means I have you for ten days all to myself." He raised his eyebrows and looked like a kid in a candy store.

I felt my heart stutter. I know we had just had sex, but it seemed more like a compulsion than anything else. The thought of being alone with Carlisle gave me butterflies in my stomach, almost like stage fright. "What about your job?"

"It has already taken been care of. The hospital owes me; I have been the model employee since I was hired. Now, don't tell me you are nervous Miss Swan?" a smirk formed on his lips as he pulled me closer, kissing my forehead. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't help the love of my life heal? Besides, hormones that are released during sexual excitement and orgasm can elevate pain, and I wouldn't be a good doctor if I didn't help you in every way possible."

**Okay, short and no lemons, sorry…But, I had to set up for the next few ****very**** lemony chapters…You will not be disappointed… I swear candles, skimpy outfits, maybe a little bondage...who knows? Carlisle is up for anything! PM me and give me some more ideas. Carlisle promises to help you fulfill your naughty fantasies next time…Sigh; he is a good doctor… Heal us Carlisle! XD **


	12. Chapter 12: First Date

**Sorry for the wait… I wanted this to be perfect, kinda. Hope you all enjoy… and yes… those of you who left suggestions will have those fulfilled, most of them. I don't own anything but my own dirty thoughts. I don't use beta so all mistakes are my own… but if you see any glaring mistakes… let me know so I can correct them. On with the show!**

**Carlisle POV **

Isabella looked so peaceful when she was sleeping; her rhythmic breathing was hypnotic to me. I found myself staring intently at her just to see if her eyelids would flutter of if her lip would suddenly quiver. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, protectively, as if someone might come and steal this moment away from me.

She was an enigma to me, as much as I knew she was meant for me and me for her, I knew I had just begun to scratch the surface of this woman called Isabella Swan. She was so delicate, so unsure of herself in many ways, just barely out of being a child, and yet she had handled herself recently with strength that showed her to be formidable. In just a few days she had taken on three lust-driven vampires and lived to tell the tale, her spirit not breaking into pieces after all of the emotions she _must _be feeling. She had shown she was kind and trusting, after giving her heart to me without a second thought, and compassionate, albeit was seriously wrong of her to leave, but she was willing to sacrifice her happiness to keep my family together. _Oh, God! I don't deserve her._

"Well, Carlisle, you old dog! I wasn't sure you had it in you!" a low rumbling laughter broke me from my thoughts. I knew that voice instantly and my eyes sought out the invader and a smile broke onto my face. I slid Isabella's head off of my shoulder, taking care not to wake her before I dashed to her rusted truck where Emmett sat lazily inside; I had been so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't hear the car approach. I beamed like a teenager and fought off the urge to give him an immature high five.

"I thought it was never going to happen!" Rose said stepping out from the silver BMW. "But I'm awfully glad it did." Her smile seemed to go from ear to ear and I was glad that she was genuinely happy for me.

"So, I have your blessings?" I didn't really need them, but I really did want to keep them apart of my family.

"Of, course, you silly oaf!" she grinned at me. Emmett didn't say anything, the hard punch on the shoulder was all I needed, and he wasn't known for holding his strength back. Rose loped gracefully over to Bella and scooped her up in one fluid motion carrying her back to the BMW, sliding her into the supple leather back seat, Isabella not stirring in the least. "Although I am surprised that she is still in once piece," her arms motioned at the scene around her. Isabella's truck door lay strewn to the side, half submerged in water. Remnants of her clothing lined the area, shredded into little bits. Some of the ground had been torn up by Isabella herself, with her nails clawing into the ground.

"Excellent work!" Emmett hit me again his raised eyebrows full of implications that I couldn't, nor did I want to, deny. I made my way to the driver seat of the BMW, I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"Romance her, Carlisle," I heard Rose whisper before I pulled out onto the back road. It wasn't long before I was on the highway, speeding as fast as I could, heading towards Seattle.

**Bella POV**

I was so comfortable that I didn't want to move, not even an inch. My body felt like it was floating on a soft cloud, warm and decadent. This wasn't right. My eyes flew open, taking in the new scene around me. I was in a large beautiful four poster bed covered in a thick sea foam colored comforter. A mountain of pillows held me upright at a gently sloping angle. The soft light around me gave only as small hint of the grandeur of the room I was in, it looked like I was in a palace; gilded hand painted scenes lined cream colored walls, vases filled with flowers were tastefully arranged around the room on intricately carved tables. This place screamed only the best, this had to be Carlisle's doing; I know he would only demand the best. I swung my feet to the floor and my body shuttered at the cold of the marble beneath my feet. I found that my body was clean and my wound had been recently dressed. I didn't feel nearly as sore as I had earlier… wait…how long had I been asleep?

I strayed to the nearest window and pulled back the gauzy window dressings, it was definitely night time. I could see that I was in a large city, maybe Seattle, or Portland, I wasn't sure. And we were up high, probably a penthouse. A smile came to my face as I remembered that Carlisle had promised me that he and I would be alone together for ten days. Oh, Lord! Alone! I felt my heart tugging me willing me to find him, to wrap my arms around him and revel in his perfection. I took a human moment and found the bathroom. My eyes were bright and my skin glowed. Someone had dressed me in a tasteful white lace nightgown; I blushed slightly at the thought of Carlisle's hands on my sleeping naked form.

I needed to seek him out, to see where my lover had gone off to. I followed the tugging of my heart through a huge, elaborately decorated living room, but none of it held any interest for me; I knew he was close. I could feel my heart pick up pace in anticipation of seeing him. I crossed through what I thought was a sitting room to a wall of glass, letting in the cityscape, taking my breath away. Before me was a large pool, made from natural stone, including a lovely waterfall, and it was lit now only by the moonlight and the lights from the city.

That is not what held my attention; I saw Carlisle standing to the side, with his head facing away from me, lost in the lights of the city, under the waterfall, the water caressing his silken skin. His long arms were hard with sinew; the planes of his chest rose and fell in the perfect places, leading down to his rock hard abdomen. I felt my heart flutter as I imagined my hands running down that washboard stomach, down to where my eyes now dared to venture. My hand flew to my throat as I saw his member for the first time. I was actually shocked that it had fit inside of me, and right now it was flaccid. Oh, to see it at attention would be a little intimidating. I felt my body temperature rising as I became jealous of the water caressing him, but I couldn't move my feet forward, not wanting to break the perfection of the scene. I bit my lip and let out a low huff, but, of course, he heard. Sometimes it was easy to forget his was a vampire.

His eyes met mine and I looked away, embarrassed, feeling like a caught peeping tom, I almost wanted to run and hide my humiliation. But, he was next to me in a second, his wet body glistening from the water, somehow his perfume seemed stronger from the dampness, making my mouth water. "Did you see something you liked, Miss Swan?" I could hear the playfulness in his velvet voice, but I couldn't bring my eyes to meet his, still a bit ashamed. "I am not ashamed." His hand caught my chin and raised my head so I was looking directly at him. He could see that I was timid; this was all so new for me. I had never seen him naked before and his perfect body made me a bit insecure about my own. "Besides, maybe I wanted to get caught."

_Oh, God! He planned this to see my reaction!_

"I must say I am happy with the results," he whispered. Slowly, not wanting to make me more uncomfortable, he closed the space between us, his wet body molding to mine. I could feel the warm drops of water seeping through my thin nightgown, his body not as cold after standing in the warm falls. His arm encircled my waist and he nuzzled his head in my neck, gently kissing the skin and sending shivers down my spine. With him in my arms, I felt whole, complete. The tugging in my heart stopped and tied our souls together completely. I didn't want to ever have this moment end, not just because of the glorious man in my arms, but because of what it signified. He was naked, yes, but he was also before me, vulnerable and wanting me to accept him for him, vampire or not. I could feel the swelling in my heart growing, knowing that this was more than just sexual. He was new at this, too. I knew he could feel, at least a little, of what I was feeling and his embrace tightened. I waited for him to break the intimacy, I didn't want to be the one to pull away first.

He inched back, not to break apart, but to look down at me, the triumph in his eyes was evident, but suddenly darkened as pain crossed his face. He broke away and was gone in a second, leaving me shivering in my wet nightgown. I wasn't sure what to think, but he was back by my side before I could take three breaths, fully clothed.

"What a shame," I tried to lighten the mood seeing the darkness in his eyes.

"Isabella," he shook his head, closing his eyes. "I need to apologize to you for the last night, for what happened. It shouldn't have happened," he waited taking a deep breath.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. _Did he regret us having sex?_ The wonderful moments that had filled my vision before faded from before my eyes and I took a sharp step back.

"No, you don't understand. I'm not sure you could."

"Then please enlighten me," the indignation biting in my voice.

"I am a man who has had centuries practicing my self control and I do say that I am good at it. When a man loves a woman, it is natural to feel possessive of her. However, I am a vampire by nature, and those animal instincts make me even more domineering, and I cannot control it. It is the only thing I find now that I absolutely cannot keep in check; the possessiveness I feel towards you," His tone low, speaking the words like they were disgusting to think of. "Last night was about possession and I feel sick about using you that way, I'm so sorry. What the vampire in me did is horrible."

It took me a second to process the words and then something in my brain clicked. What did animals, such as dogs, do when they felt possessive? It made perfect sense. I reached out my hand and touched his arm gently, the warmth wearing off, replaced by his natural cold. "It is not using if the other party is willing."

His head snapped up, frowning at me.

"Carlisle, please, don't be upset. Humans do the same thing; we are just not as explicit about the feeling. God knows I wanted it! I don't want you to deny your nature, I love you the way you are, vampire and all." I wrapped my arms around his midsection.

He gave me a small smile, "It's just not how I imagined our first time together."

"What did you have planned?"

"Well, if you will be so kind as to indulge me, there is a restaurant downstairs; I would like to take you on our first official date."

**Carlisle POV**

I waited near the elevator for Isabella, hardly concentrating, knowing that she was naked behind the bedroom door. _Oh God give me strength! _I want this time to be memorable for her. After our first night together I don't want to rush her into anything. She seemed accepting of his possessive nature, but she would never understand unless she was a vampire, and that idea didn't sound too bad. Even female vampires feel that possessiveness. She was human and I was suddenly worried that she could get annoyed, or worse yet, bored with our relationship. I fought the vampire in me as unwilling thoughts of Isabella embraced by a faceless man filled my mind. I could feel the heat spreading in my abdomen and I struggled to keep it in its cage. I wanted to burst through those doors and do to her exactly what I did the first time, with no apologies or even permission from her. I paced the floor watching the minuets pass slowly…._ten fifty-five, ten fifty-six…_ the vampire side starting to make more and more sense.

"Carlisle?" her soft voice brought me back to reality and I spun to face her. I dropped my jaw, completely taken by surprise by the woman in front of me. The black sheath dress she wore enfolded her body like a second skin and accentuated her womanly curves. Her dark hair hung like a curtain over the milky white skin of her shoulders. Her eyes were smoky and lips red. I needed to thank Rose for packing this when I requested she make Isabella up a suitcase.

"Do you like it?" she lowered her lashes and peeked up at me through them. She was dangerous and she didn't even know it.

"I love it. You look breathtaking!"

"Alice and Rose helped pick it out for our first date," she blushed and swept the hair back from her shoulders with her tiny hands.

Once she did that I could really see the full advantage of this dress. Her breasts were lifted into soft heaving luscious mounds that looked like they might fall out for everyone to enjoy. "I'm not sure I can let you go out in that." I could feel my pants becoming tight, burning with a need only she could satisfy.

"Why not?" she frowned.

"Because I could easily kill any man that might look at you with the least bit of desire," I lowered my voice, trying to hide how breathless she made me. She laughed lightly, believing I had made a joke, not having any idea that I was completely serious. She did move her hair back over her left shoulder, apparently still a bit embarrassed by the bandage.

She stepped into the elevator with me and I grabbed her arm, pulling her close to me. I kissed the top of her head lightly, drawing in her delicious floral scent. When the door opened I was mildly irritated at the looks she did receive. We didn't look out of place together, I was only five years older than her in body, but she looked more stunning than she realized. I was only mildly irritated because the women shot looks of jealousy and the men gave looks of desire, both of which suddenly caused me to become very prideful, _she _was with me. _She _wasmine and the pride in me soared.

The restaurant was French and she looked at me in surprise when she saw the menu, none of which she could read. "I feel so lost," biting her lower lip. _God, I wanted to bite it! Control yourself Carlisle!_

"Do you want me to order for you?"

"Please," she said gratefully. The waiter smiled at her and the poor man didn't know how much I wanted to rip his throat out.

"Coq au vin for the lady and steak tartare for myself," I said handing him our menus and dismissing him quickly.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "I thought you could only eat 'vegetarian'."

"Tartare is raw meat. It's probably just as palatable to us as the alternative, in small quantities. Besides, I hear this restaurant has great food. Why should you be the only person to enjoy the fare here?"

"Where is here?" I saw her inch her chair a little closer to me. They had seated us as a lovely small round table, but across from each other, and the distance seemed too far.

"We are in Seattle. I wanted to get you somewhere quick. You slept for nearly thirteen hours, you needed the rest and, in all honesty, I wanted to get you alone, so I could just enjoy you, with no distractions." She tried to keep the smile off of her face; I wondered what she was thinking.

"What about my car? If someone finds it empty they will trace it back to me and Charlie will think the worst!" I could hear the panic in her voice. This time I inched closer to her.

"Don't worry. Emmett was going to take it back to my house. Rose loves to restore cars, it will give her something to do this week," I grabbed her hand, caressing small circles into the palm.

"Huh, I never figured Rose for the mechanic type," she pressed her lips together. I think knew what she was imagining; the blond in a designer outfit and diamond necklace with a big oil stain on the blouse.

"There is much you don't know about us."

"You are right. I don't even know what your favorite color is."

"Of all the things you could ask me, Isabella, you ask about a favorite color?"

"And why not," she looked up as the waiter returned with our food; she looked relieved that it wasn't something unfamiliar. "Color tells a lot about a person. What's yours?" She began stabbing at the chicken with her fork, moaning at the flavors on her tongue. Her moan made my mind instantly jump to images of her writhing beneath me, calling my name….

"Blue, it would be blue," I said a little too quickly, wishing only to enjoy our meal. I picked up a forkful of the raw meat and slowly chewed it, not to bad…

She smiled, tilting her head to the side as she spoke. "I can see blue for you… Blue signifies devotion, strength, wisdom and trust. I think blue is perfect for you."

I was flattered that she saw me in that light, it took me by surprise. "Thank you. Now what about you?"

"Orange, of course. I've always liked it."

"Yes, orange is fun, warm, bright, and represents fire. I can see how it suits you," I couldn't' stop myself from leaning closer to her, wishing this blasted table was out of the way. I learned that she liked all kinds of music, particularly classical; she read the classics and missed her mother. She had always wanted to travel and one of her dearest wishes is to visit the castles in Europe. When she spoke there was no evasiveness and she seemed genuinely curious about me. She seemed to like talking about my past, especially my travels and my associations. It felt wonderful having someone to open up too, someone who was being more than polite. I sighed inwardly and felt myself falling more and more in love with the dark haired temptress in front of me.

**Bella POV**

When we returned to the penthouse I could hear the blood pumping in my ears. Dinner had been quite delightful and I was still shocked that Carlisle had eaten tartare. I wasn't really sure what to expect at this point, I wasn't tired and he didn't sleep, but for some reason the bedroom seemed like it was looming over me. I was tense and a little shy. I didn't want to be that girl who jumped into bed every second she was able to, but I couldn't deny that I wanted him. I wanted him to slide into me and thrust so hard that I couldn't remember my name anymore. I wanted to feel his release as well as my own. I groaned slightly and he looked at me with an amused expression as he went to hang his coat up.

"Would you care for a drink?" the words slid smoothly off his tongue.

I had never had alcohol before, I wasn't sure this was a good idea….He could see my wheels turning and he smirked at me.

"Be reasonable, Isabella. As your doctor, I can assure you that underage drinking is the last thing you should do. I meant a nice cold soda or water." I shook my head no. He led us into the sitting room with the glass wall. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks when I remembered the scene from earlier, but then again, maybe he brought me here because he wanted me to remember.

"Beautiful here," he said, patting the empty cushion on the loveseat next to him.

_Get a grip! _I scolded myself! He loves you! But, the thought didn't make me feel better. I thought at this point I would rather have been naked in front of a room of strangers. He, of course, was completely at ease. I bet he was getting a kick out of watching me squirm.

"Let me help you with those shoes," he lifted my feet onto his lap and started working on the tiny silver clasps. My skin felt like it was on fire where he touched me; I sucked in my breath sharply, trying to slow my racing heart. I knew he could hear it and a smug smile of satisfaction reached his lips. It was unfair.

"You can tell how I make you feel. It gets practically screamed at you with every touch. How do I make you feel, physically?" I put a little pout in my mouth, trying, but probably failing, to be sexy. He was quite for a minute, looking for a way to put his feelings into words.

"Well, let me show you how I feel you." His strong arms lifted me onto his lap, his eyes never leaving mine. "I know it may be a little different for us, as a vampire I have not beating heart, no blood running in my veins, and my body responds a bit more intently." He slowly ran his fingers from my neck, down my shoulder blades, and along my side to my hip. My body shuttered of its own accord and my breath caught in my chest. "That is how I feel just from hearing your name." His cool breath tickled in my ear and his tongue softly flicked at my earlobe. My head tipped back and a small moan escaped from my lips. "That is how I feel when I think of your smile."

My heart picked up speed as he pulled me closer, nipping at my neck, his hand began to massage my thigh inching closer and closer to the center., his fingers slipping beneath the silky fabric. My breath quickened and my eyes met his as a flicker of desire passed his expression, his eyes were darkening and I knew he could smell the burning heat of my desire. "This is how I feel when I think of your body next to me." I could feel the fire in my belly growing and spreading as the nipping at my neck turned into sucking, his hands becoming more forceful. I could feel his struggle, his heart wanted to take it slow, to make this easier for me, but the vampire in him wanted to throw me onto the bed and ravage me. He gently placed his hand on my stomach, I was sure he could feel the pyre beneath my dress. His breath was broken as he spoke, "This is how I feel whenever I think of you being mine… for eternity."

I didn't wait for him, I couldn't, and I knew he wanted to be gentle, but I wanted him. I wanted his smooth hands on my skin; I wanted him to call out my name. _Oh God! _I wanted to taste him on my tongue. I snaked my hands around the back of his neck, tangling his hair in my hands, I pulled him to me, my lips formed around his stone perfection. I traced his lips with my tongue and I felt him smile before he opened his mouth, granting me admittance to his cool entrance, his tongue warring with mine. I wasn't gentle, I needed him and I wanted him to know it. I bit his bottom lip, pulling it before I moved to his neck. His skin tasted like I had always imagined it would, sweet and cinnamon like. I sucked at his collar as his hands gripped my hips and ground himself into me. I could feel his member straining against his pants, hard and yearning.

I turned to straddle him, making sure my core was against his member. He hissed lowly at the heat from the contact before my mouth found his again. His hands slid down my back and over my bottom, tugging at the dress, exposing my black lace panties. His fingers tore at the lace, tossing away the wet, soiled fabric, his fingers sneaking their way to my sex. I felt my body buck under him as his coolness found my slit, tracing up and down the opening. "Carlisle…" I moaned into his mouth. He pushed me back and slid the dress over my head, exposing my skin to his eyes. I was only left with my bra on, which was not good enough for him, his agile fingers unclasping it easily, freeing by breasts from their confines. His eyes raked over, I thought it would embarrass me, but I found myself turned on by the darkness in his eyes.

I was nothing special, I was average, but he wanted me, me and only me. I felt a swelling in my heart, he was mine, all mine. I felt a sudden possessiveness overtake me, I wanted him, needed him, I needed to feel him inside of me. I needed to feel his power and his dominance. "Isabella…" I heard him moan, it was almost pleading, the human in him slipping away. I did the only thing I could think of in that moment; I grabbed at the front if his shirt and yanked, ripping away a few of the button (I wasn't nearly as strong as he was), and I felt a small growl erupt from my throat and it shocked me. His face was livid. The vampire in him finally out, his teeth pulled over his lips, there was no way he was going to let me be the dominant one. He growled and threw me over his shoulder. Before I could breathe I found myself being tossed onto the bed, his hard from above me, his hips grinding into me.

I carefully slid my hands down his cool chest, exploring his hardened lines as his lips sought out mine, the low growling in his chest deepening. My hands found the belt to his pants and worked at the buckle. Instantly he preformed his magic trick and his weight was off of me, across the room, and his pants were gone. Carlisle in the moon light was glorious; he stalked forward, like a cat, his eyes full of lust. I whimpered in anticipation, my naked body shaking with desire. As he got closer I could see his member twitching, if I thought he was large before, it was nothing to that now. He could see the fear in my eyes and a smile full of arrogance filled his face, the vampire in him enjoying the submission of his mate.

He was on me in an instant and I could feel his cock pushing up against me, I spread my legs wider, granting him access. Even thought I was afraid that there would be pain, I couldn't deny him, even if I wanted too; I was his heart, body, mind and soul. I could feel his cool tip easily sliding into my slick opening, his growl intensified, his eyes finding mine as he thrust into me in one fluid motion. "Oh, fuck! So hot!" his deep voice growled. Carlisle didn't move, his eyes held a gleam in them, and I could feel what he wanted.

Before I could stop myself I heard my voice begging him; "Please, Carlisle, please…" he slid back out of me, his eyes coal black, before burying himself deeply into me. I cried out in a mixture of pain and incredible satisfaction. But, he stopped again. I could feel my core throbbing around him. _Why wouldn't he satisfy me? _"Please, please, please…"

"Say it," he snarled into my ear.

"I'm yours," my admission sated him and he began moving in and out, the frictions of his ministration made me groan. Faster and faster he plunged into me, his growls turned into a purr as I thrust my hips up to meet him. "Harder…" I heard myself say. His eyes glowed with elation as he granted my request, his mouth found my neck and bit down, not drawing blood, but giving him more leverage; the sensation made my back arch. I dug my nails into the hard muscles of his ass, the power of his thrusts driving my ecstasy to the breaking point.

"Isabella…so fucking hot…so good….Mine!" I heard him moan through his teeth. His words pushed me further as his stone skin slapped against my hot flesh. I could feel myself begin to quiver around his cold shaft, now made warm from the pumping blood in my chamber. I screamed his name as white lights flashed behind my eyes, my body was shaking and my mind was flying. I rode the wave of my orgasm feeling the hot flush of fluid spilling around Carlisle and down my legs. "Isabella…ugh…Isabella…" he called my name over and over, releasing the grip on my neck, his pace quickening. He thrust into me deeply, one last time before I felt his cock spasm inside of me, spilling his hot seed into me, once, twice, and then a third time before his body shuddered.

He held his body above mine, making sure to keep his rock body off of me, while he stared into my eyes, the golden color return to them while I stroked my hand up and down his back. "I couldn't imagine anything more perfect…" my voice was low; I didn't want to spoil the moment. He rolled us onto our sides, keeping us connected; he hitched my leg up over his thigh and lightly traced my outer thigh.

"No," his eyes smiled. "It wasn't perfect. _I_ believe that only practice makes perfect."

Suddenly I could feel his member begin to stiffen inside of me again, throbbing against me… _Oh, God! I was going to be sore tomorrow!_

**Yes, Carlisle, yes! I think I'm getting a little better at the love scenes…but I need reviews to be sure… Carlisle told me he wants five reviews to stroke his…umm…ego. Yes, ego. **

**BTW… I think I'm going to go back and rewrite the first five chapters… I think they were a little rough. I'll let everyone know when they are complete.**


	13. Chapter 13: Delicate Dance

**Sorry for the wait… writers block and I wanted this to be just right. Don't worry… you will be satisfied! Don't own it! Hope you feel better kouga! And thanks for all the reviews, they make me laugh and keep me going… (And they please Carlisle very well…he's happy)**

**Carlisle POV**

Isabella's curly hair lay in a messy mop on the white pillow next to me, her breathing slow and steady, and sleep had already overtaken her. I could hear her wet heart pumping the sweet blood through her veins, her body still flushed from our recent activities. My cool arm was wrapped around her naked waist, her lush mounds rising and falling with every breath. I lowered my mouth to her pink nipple, barely grazing it with my cold lips. I watched with satisfaction as it hardened, begging me to lick it. I resisted. She needed her rest. Being a vampire I could have continued on and on, for days and days. My desire for her was just getting stronger and the pull to be with her was overpowering me. I didn't know if I would ever be able to lead a 'normal' life again. Suddenly I felt sympathetic towards Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice; I could now understand how they resisted separation. Even after all these years together, their need for their mates didn't seem to let up. I wanted to shake Isabella awake and kiss her bruised lips again, and caress her silky skin, but the doctor in me wouldn't allow it, she was still human.

I slid off of the bed, ghosting away to the dressing room, where I opened my suitcase. Emmett had packed me the things I requested and my hands found the small silver box near the bottom, wrapped in a handkerchief. I flipped the lid open carefully and stared down at the ring inside_. _It was beautiful yellow gold with a square diamond, black enamel inlaid surrounded the diamond and tiny white mother of pearl leaves flitted around four pearls that helped frame the enamel. I bought it back in 1790 when I had begun thinking of having a mate of my own; I wanted the wearer to be as delicate and unique as the ring. I sighed loudly, snapped the lid shut, and stuffed it back into the case. I made my way out to the pool; the overcast clouds looked gloomy and threatened of rain.

I needed to clear my head; the thought of the ring still in my mind. I knew beyond a question of a doubt that wanted her by my side forever. Right now, because of my vampire side, it seemed more like lust, but I didn't need my aching cock to tell me that I was completely in love with her. The odds had been pitted against us from the beginning with Edward, then Jasper, and then her own morals. But we were together against all of that, standing tall, and I wanted to be the only one standing with her if the world were to completely stand up against her, and with her luck, it could easily happen. She was kind, brave, and trusting. I felt like I was at home in her arms, and she didn't realize it, but I could be rendered helpless with one of her loving looks. I had never showed anyone, besides Emmett, that ring before, not even Esme, and she had been my lover for eighty years.

I was worried that Isabella would think that things were moving too fast. She was only eighteen, although she seemed so much older, and at that age, most things are mainly physical. Would it be improper? Would she say yes? I would die if she said no! I had no beating heart, but if I did, it would have been pounding with worry by now. Maybe I should offer it as just a promise ring instead of marriage… would she be insulted by it? Would she even want to become a vampire? She had never really expressed any desire to become one; maybe one life time was sufficient for her. _Oh, God! I'm in Hell! _Right now we were in a world of our own, but there were real world matters that needed to be attended to, and soon.

I watched as the dreary sky grew lighter and lighter, until it was after noon, for sure. I sat, still as statue, my mind racing with the same questions over and over. _How do I deal with this? _I walked at a human pace over to the hot tub, sliding into the burning water. It soothed my body, the heat was delightful. The vampire in me was furious at myself; I had become vulnerable, and weakened because of this dark haired vixen; she loved me, but may not love me enough to marry me. The vampire was angry that I had put all my hopes in the fragile hands of a delicate human. _No! No! She loves me! Why doubt it? _Maybe every man went through this when he contemplated marriage. With Esme it just seemed reasonable; this love was more than that. Isabella was more than that.

I could smell Isabella approaching, the smell of sex still on her naked skin, and somehow smelling even more desirable than normal. I could hear her soft feet padding their way to me on the stones. I didn't look at her as she stepped into the tub, her mouth releasing a soft groan at the relief of the water. Even with the mood I was in, that groan nearly made me lose my control. I wanted to throw Isabella to the ground hand take her right then and there. _Calm down! _Her arms snaked around my waist, her forehead resting on my shoulder.

"Carlisle, please, tell me what is wrong." Her voice was soft and pleading. _Oh, God! _I wanted to hear her using that same tone, begging me to enter her pulsing wet softness.

"Who said anything was wrong?" I smiled down at her, but I knew she could see through it. Lying to her was not easy.

"Don't. I was having nightmares and when I woke, the feeling didn't leave me." She pointed to her heart. "You can't fool me."

I sighed. "I was just worried about what was going to happen when we go back to Forks."

"It will hard," she took a deep breath "But I know we can work it out together. We just need to trust in each other." Her hand caressed my cheek, my nose inhaling her scent, her blood calling to me in the most unusual way, and her other arm tightened around me. "Are you sure that is all you are worried about?" She could see through the bullshit. She was perfect, I couldn't get anything past her, she would keep me on my toes, and I smiled at the thought.

"That's all." I knew she didn't believe me, but she didn't push it, either. "I am sorry I disturbed your rest."

"I want to spend every moment I can with you, sleep can wait. I only have you for seven more days with you alone," she pushed away from me, floating over to the other side of the tub, her breasts floating and bouncing in the bubbles. Suddenly all the worries began to leave my mind. She rested her head back, a moan escaping her lips.

"God, this feels so good." Her voice was low and a bit shaky. I knew what she was doing, the little minx; her teeth bit into her bottom lip and she looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. I could feel a new heat searing through my abdomen, the caged beast clawing to get out. I was over to her in a blink, my lips found hers, demanding and hard. She responded with just as much enthusiasm, her hands pulling at the muscles on my back.

My kisses trailed down her jaw, nipping at her neck, and finally finding her rosy bud that had been calling to me earlier. My mouth sucked hard at the tiny nub, causing her back to arch, giving me better access. My hand found her other mound and began massaging, her breath now coming out in ragged gasps. I took her nipple in my teeth and pulled, but not too hard, her mouth let out a squeal.

"Carlisle…ugh…" she breathed into my ear. I flipped her over, straddling me, before she could take another breath. I could feel her silky folds against my hard member as she began to grinding her hips into me, my mouth finding hers again. _Oh, God! I needed her now!_ Something began to become crazed in me; my rational self was leaving quickly.

She lowered herself onto me, sheathing me in her warmth and I cried out as she pulled me into her. "Oh, Lord, Isabella!" She bounced on me, the water acting like a barrier, slowing her movements, torturing me in the most incredible way. The beast clawed at the cage, pushing its way out. My hands found her hips, pushing her down on me, hard encasing myself fully in her moist cavity. She was mine; no other man would have her! I bit at her neck, tasting her sweet skin on my tongue. I could feel my cock throbbing, waiting for the sweet release….

I stopped. I could feel the shock spread to my face. I released her, moving too fast for her to see, diving into the coldness of the pool, hoping it would calm me. _No, it couldn't be. Not now! Of all the luck! _I emerged from the pool to see a hurt expression on her face; it almost looked like tears were coming. The animal in me screamed, pulling at me. I needed to get back over there and finish what she began, not once but three, four, five times, without stopping. My penis ached to empty my seed into her, filling her belly and leaving my scent on her, protecting her from all others…. From all other males! I raised my head and snarled in frustration, slamming my fist into the stone walkway surrounding the pool. My fist dug through the stone like it wasn't even there, pulverizing it into dust.

The only thing that brought me out of that moment was the small sob I heard escape Isabella's lips. My black eyes found her brown orbs, she looked frightened. I took a deep breath, not daring to approach her; fearful that the vampire side of me was not yet fully under control. And I knew it wasn't under control, my cock was still hard and twitching with desire. I felt like an idiot; in theory human males can smell some of the hormones a woman produces, I had definitely smelled it! And I tasted it on her skin No wonder I lost control so easy! I was so consumed I hadn't put two and two together.

"Isabella," I stayed downwind from her, knowing that until I could stem my arousal, she would smell too good for me to be around. "I think you are ovulating."

**Bella POV**

I watched as Carlisle dashed into the dressing, emerging moments later fully dressed, his dark eyes begged me to understand what was going on. Before I could even get out of the hot tub he was gone; I knew he needed to calm down, to get himself in check. Emptiness filled me as soon as his presence was departed from me and the gravity of the situation began to settle on my mind.

Was it possible? Could it ever happen? I was completely new to this mystical world and Carlisle's reactions seemed like a confirmation. I was not on birth control; I had never had the need. I didn't even realize that vampire sperm was compatible with human eggs. Oh, crap! This was bad! I dried off and dressed in a sweater and jeans, wrapping myself in a blanket, trying to fend off the cold I was feeling inside. It was Carlisle's reaction more than anything that froze my blood. If I did get pregnant, judging by his reaction could probably be deadly. With my luck it was almost a guarantee. But another feeling began to creep into my thoughts. I had never thought of having a child before, but, it had always been in the back of my mind. I had been more of a parent to Renee than she had been to me. I knew that someday I would have kids, but so soon? Suddenly the possibility of a child didn't seem so farfetched, and not for me alone. Carlisle would be a perfect father! I could imagine his smiling face as he beamed down at a small bundle with blond hair, just like him. The thought glowed in my heart. Oh, it could be so lovely! He would be wonderful, patient, kind, and understanding.

Something else in his reaction bothered me; was it really deadly for me to get pregnant or did he not see our relationship going in that direction? I wanted to be with him forever, but he had not mentioned changing me, and I didn't want to bring it up. Maybe marriage was different for vampires? I was young, yes, but I was ready for the institution of marriage. Renee had always tried to dissuade me, because she had such a bad first experience, but I knew it was more than 'playing house.' Commitment was never the problem for me and I felt lucky at the thought of finding someone to share my life with, but I wanted to be equal to him, and to love him in unison. Maybe it was too soon, he had just broken up with Esme.

I ordered room service and waited for Carlisle to come back. It had been a few hours and I was starting to get worried. Suddenly I had a wonderful idea. I knew that when he got back he would insist on waiting until my fertile time was done before we had sex again, but that didn't mean _everything _was off the table in that arena. I looked up an address in the phone book and hopped in a cab. The cabbie gave me an odd look when I asked for the store, but the twenty dollar tip I threw at him kept his tongue in his mouth.

It was after dark when I got back, two plain large paper bags with handles in my possession; it had taken me awhile to pick out just what I needed. Carlisle was sitting in the entrance room, his back stiff in a leather wing backed chair, his expression was hard, and his mouth was tight. He was mad.

"Isabella," he said formally, just tilting his head.

"Carlisle," I smiled sweetly. I had plans…. I needed to get him out of this mood and fast. I set the bags carefully in the ground and walked slowly to him, sliding my hands around his shoulder and neck; I lowered myself onto his lap, the statue not moving. My lips grazed his neck, pecking slowly up to his ear, where I nibbled on his lobe with my teeth; slowly I traced his ear with my tongue, flicking in and out of his ear. I would feel his body relaxing under me.

"Isabella," his voice was rough and he gently pushed me back, I knew I shouldn't push him, not yet anyway. "Do you know how worried I have been? I came back and you were not here. You left no note. Your scent ended at the sidewalk and the doorman said you didn't tell him where you were going. What was I to think? What if something happened to you?" I could see the concern in his eyes and hear it in his voice. I had been so intent on my shopping trip that I didn't stop to think how he would feel.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know when you were going to be back. Am I your prisoner here?" a smile played lightly on my lips. "Maybe you could handcuff me to the bed or use one of your silk scarves. I wouldn't fight, much."

"Ahh, Isabella. Please don't tempt me. I can smell the change in your blood and it is very hard to resist, but I am trying. You don't understand how dangerous this could be for you." His eyes began returning to gold, but brighter than I was use to.

"You went hunting?"

"I had to. I need to do everything in my power to control myself; hunting helped me release some of the wild side of me."

"Why is it so dangerous?" A baby, _his _baby didn't seem like such a terrible thing to me.

He huffed out a sigh, shaking his head. "You are not on birth control, but even then vampire semen is very resilient, I don't think even morning after pills could stop the inevitable. The sperm is fast and much more durable than human sperm. Condoms break on us, we rip right through them. I have only heard rumors and read myths of vampires impregnating women. The outcomes are never good, for the mothers."

"So, it's not the idea of the baby? It's the fact that the baby could kill me?" I couldn't look at him when I said it, the idea seemed silly.

"No," he laughed pulling me closer. "I have no problem with children, but it is not anything I would ever risk you or anyone else for. You are too important to me. I would rather have to stay away from you for a few days a month than lose you forever. Now tell me what was so important, that you would risk you luck in a strange city, to go and get."

"No way! That's for later!" I stood and grabbed the bags, holding them behind my back. His eyes were curious, I knew he could take the bags from me if he wanted, but he was a good sport about it.

"Well, then. We have to find other activities that we can do outside of this penthouse. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a club after dinner." Me? Dancing? The idea was ludicrous. I looked at his face, his eyes were bright and a thrilled expression made it impossible for me to refuse.

He had ordered room service for me and before I knew it I was dress in a burgundy leather miniskirt, a black one shoulder ruche top, which covered my fresh bandage, and black mid calf platform boots. I applied a bit heavier of makeup, making my eyes smoky and adding dark red lipstick to the mix. I liked how I looked in the mirror; it was exactly what I had I mind to lead into later activities. I had the pleasure of watching his jaw drop and his eyes nearly pop out of his head. He was dressed simply in a tight fitting black shirt that showed off ever single piece of sinew on his muscular body. _Oh, God! I could eat breakfast off of those abs!_ His jeans hardly left anything to the imagination, his ass looking hard and his thighs looked like they could choke a bear. I was suddenly protective of him, jealous of the thought that other women would be looking at him.

Carlisle had a limo take us to the club. I had never been to one before, and I could feel the music vibrating in my body before I stepped out of the vehicle. The crowd was immense, people standing in line just waiting for a chance to get in. Carlisle walked straight up to the very imposing looking man, ignoring the protests of the line, his arm wrapped around me protectively.

"Mr. C!" the man smiled enthusiastically. "Haven't seen you around in a while! How ya been?"

"I'm well, Ronan." Carlisle reached out and grabbed his hand; I could see a flash of green bills exchange hands. "May I introduce Isabella, my date tonight."

"Welcome to the Tower, it's a pleasure to meet you. Ronan, owner and operator of this fine establishment. You want the usual?" Ronan tilted his head to Carlisle.

"Please."

"Follow me." Ronan lifted the gate and let us enter; I could hear the complaints from the people behind us. The music throbbed inside, lights flashed hypnotically; people were writhing and swaying to the beat, some dancing in ways that I had never seen before. Smoke machines made everything look eerie. There were booths in some of the corners and I could see lovers and flings wrapped in passionate embraces, mouths feasting on each other, hands roaming and grabbing. Ronan lead us to a second floor balcony where we had a view of the entire floor below, the smoke rising, laser patterns dancing in the haze before us. We were seated at our own private booth, and I slid into the soft velvet and Carlisle sat next to me, pulling me almost on to his lap. He ordered me a soda and Ronan left us, returning to his post.

"Well, Carlisle, I never would have expected to see _you_ in a place like this." This definitely didn't seem to fit with his button down sweater demeanor.

"What do you think I do all day, read? Study? As nice as that can be, sometimes I crave something more exciting." His cool breath glided over my ear, making me shiver. "Besides, I am a student of human nature, I love observing people."

"Right. That's it. And I can sprout wings at will and fly." I didn't try to hide my sarcasm. "You like to get your freak on!"

"Isabella, there are many things you don't know about me. I have lived a long time and there are still many things I haven't tried yet, and many things I want to try. This scene is only a temporary thing, it will pass soon enough, but in the mean time, I must admit, I do like it." The waiter brought my drink and I gulped it down, requesting a second before the waiter got too far.

"Come on," he grabbed my hand and gracefully exited the booth. We made our way down to the dance floor, Carlisle easily fell into the movements, but I was a little uncomfortable; there were so many people so close together. What if I looked like an idiot?

"Don't just stand there, Miss Swan," his hard body drew me close to him, wrapping his arm around me and resting his hand on my stomach. I could feel the butterflies flittering inside as he pressed himself against me. "Just follow my lead," his silken voice whispered in my ear. I followed the motions of his body, swaying back and forth, bending like reeds in the wind. His lips graced my neck and my heart fluttered; I could feel him smile against me.

The songs began to move faster and faster, and me head swam in the unearthly atmosphere. I wasn't sure how long we had danced for; I was lost in time with him beside me. I could smell perfume and sweat all around me, as well as the sweet scent of cinnamon and ocean. I could feel the limbs of other people touching mine and I turned to face Carlisle, his eyes were closed, his body and mind lost to the revelry of the crowd. I encircled my arms about his cool neck and pressed myself hard against him, the change in temperature was sweet relief. I straddled one of his legs with mine and ground my center down on him, hard. I could hear him groan at the contact and felt his stiff member grow against my side. He didn't try to hide it and simply drew me closer, digging his fingers into my skin and pushing against my hip in rhythm to the music.

I wanted him, right then and there. I wanted him to throw me over his shoulder and sweep me back to the penthouse and ravage me in the elevator, and again in the bed, and maybe once more on the couch. I could feel the warmth spreading between my legs, driving me to grind into him faster, looking for sweet release. He opened his eyes, darkening instantly from gold to black, his nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply.

"Isabella, I can't," his voice was strangled, pleading for me to stop. I stepped back, releasing him.

"I'll meet you back at the booth in a little bit," I backed off slowly. I saw a group of single girls dancing alone and made my towards them; surely Carlisle wouldn't mind me dancing with them. I began moving my body to the music again, tossing my head back and forth, losing myself to the beat. I could see how Carlisle could get caught up in this; you could forget who you were in this earsplitting madness. The bass pulsed through my body, rattling me to the bones. The tempo suddenly slowed and I didn't think it odd, at first, when a body started dancing closer and closer to my back. The body ground hard into my ass and I turned around sharply.

"What the fu…" I began. It was Ronan. His thick arms tugged me closer to his enormous body.

"You wouldn't begrudge Carlisle's old friends dance, would you, beautiful?" His blue eyes were cold.

"A dance is one thing, groping me is another," I pushed at him, but his arms held me fast.

"Where is the good doctor anyway? I thought I saw him leaving out the back. If you were mine I sure wouldn't let you out of my sight. You musta pissed him off good, never seen him like that before." I felt his legs walking us backwards. I could see where he was heading; there was a sign over a hallway close by that read "Offices" in small yellow letters.

"Excuse me," I pushed against his chest with my arms again, doing nothing against him; Ronan was easily twice the size of Carlisle.

"Please darling, what does _he_ have that I don't?" I almost laughed at him. Carlisle's perks could eclipse him any day. "Is the old man tired of you already? Ya know, I can go for hours." His breath stank of acid and alcohol. He had pushed me into the hallway. I could feel his body abruptly pinning me to the wall, suddenly aware of his hands running up my thighs.

I braced myself and swiftly raised my knee, but Ronan was expecting it, obviously not his first time with an unwilling partner. He blocked it easily and his head shook slowly back and forth. "Uh uh. No, no, no, darling." He waved a finger in front of me before flicking me on the nose. "Play nice and I promise it won't hurt as much." I opened my mouth to scream and his hand clamped over it before I could make a sound. He pulled me down a little further in the hall, my hands clawing at the wallpaper. _Carlisle where are you? _

My heart thundered in my chest. _Oh, God! _Ronan's hands found a doorknob behind me and suddenly I was on my butt, shoved hard into the small office, my tailbone aching.

"Let me go." I tried to sound brave as he shut the door behind him, turning the lock, and then his eyes returned to me.

"You're gonna enjoy this. I know I will." He said taking another step in my direction.

I was enraged. I looked around for anything I could use as a weapon, but the only things in the room were a chair and an old wooden desk. I wanted to rip his heart out of his chest and watch his eyes as he saw it beat for the last time. Ronan haul me up roughly, shoving me against the desk, landing stomach first. I felt his hot fingers seize the hem of my skirt, tugging. I screamed, but in the confines of the room, with the music blaring, I knew no one would hear me. One arm pinned my neck down to the table and he chuckled, apparently amused at the game. "Gerrof, affhoe!" I yelled as my mouth mashed into the desk.

Instantaneously the weight was gone; a loud cracking sound filled my ears. Maybe he changed his mind? I saw Ronan, his eyes wide with fear and his feet nearly two feet off the ground. I felt instant vindication the sight before me, my blond god saving me again! Carlisle's hands had Ronan by the throat and a growl erupted from his chest that made me cringe back against the desk, his teeth bare and glistening. "Give me one reason to let you live?" his bark was threatening, and at the same time, promising me great pleasure in seeing the damage that would happen.

Ronan kick at Carlisle and tried prying with his fingers at the hands around his neck. He may as well have been trying to push a concrete wall for all the good it was doing. His skin was rapidly turning from red to purple. Carlisle swung his arm forward, slow enough that I could see, but hard enough I could hear the snap of the ribs as he connected with Ronan's chest. Carlisle let him drop to the floor and extended his hand to me, his eyes back with murderous rage. He led me out of the back of the club, too slow it seemed, and scooped me in his arms as soon as there were no more prying eyes around. His legs ran in a blur, jumping faster and longer until we were on the rooftops, the darkness concealing us in its embrace. He was so swift that I had to hide my eyes in the crook of his neck, for fear of getting sick.

I don't know how we made it all the way up to the penthouse floor, but he set me gently, quickly down, and quicker than I could see, shut all the doors and windows. He darted in and out of each room before stopping in front of me, his arms out in a defensive position, nostrils sniffing. _He was searching for danger! _I held my breath, counting to ten slowly. I didn't want to move. The black look on his face was slowly easing; I could see Carlisle coming back to me and the vampire retreating.

"Carlisle," I began in a small voice. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright!" his voice was sharp, his teeth snapped down at the end.

"I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for? I was the one who brought you there and I was the one who left you because I couldn't control myself. This is my fault. I had gone down a few blocks. If it wasn't for Alice calling me, well…" he trailed off. I could imagine what he was told and my body shuttered at the thought.

"It was not your fault!" I said firmly as I approached him. "You are no more to blame than I am! Ronan is the one who acted like an ass!"

He held his arms out to me and I walked into them, his coolness comforting me. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am," I turned my lips to him searching out of his mouth, and trailing up his jaw. His strong arms pushed me away, my heart abruptly aching at the rebuff.

"Isabella, please. I'm disgusted with myself as it is." His mouth turned into a grimace as he turned away.

"I don't understand."

"I am trying _very _hard to keep myself in control," his voice was harsh and it frightened me a bit. "You are my mate. The only thing my vampire side wants to do is take you to that bed and possess you, to claim you over and over again, to make sure no other male can have you. But that animal in me needs to be kept in check or we may both regret it."

"Is there any way that we can help this control? Anything I can do?" Maybe I could work this to help me with what I wanted to do tonight?

"The only way to get rid of the possession is for me to either rid myself of that bodily organ, and I don't relish that though, or to have release."

I crept up to him, embracing him from behind, my arms holding him tightly. I raised myself on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear "If you are a good sport, I think I have something that could help you."

**Carlisle POV**

"Come in Carlisle," I heard her soft voice say from behind the bedroom door. She had been very mysterious about the whole surprise she had in store for me. As far as I knew I was going to need to be gentle, so she said, and that she had had this fantasy for awhile. I was practically giddy with anticipation. I could smell burning candles and leather from my side of the door. _God, this is going to be good!_

I opened the door, slowly, surveying the scene in front of me. The room was only lit by candles, the light from the flames dancing on the walls. Isabella was in the center of the room. _Holy shit! _Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and braided down her back, her eyes were framed with dark eye shadow and her lips touched with black lipstick. She wore a tight leather lace corset that came up to her ribs, her breasts uncovered, swinging freely, her pink nipples inviting. Black lace panties barely covered her sex, just hinting at the pleasures beneath and her on her feet she wore six inch stilettos that looked deadly. I swallowed hard, the air becoming thick.

She had a very serious look on her face and her eyes were bright with excitement. "Come in." Her voice was seductive and I actually felt a little tremble go through me. _How was this going to help? _My mind yelled for me to run, but my legs had a will of their own and carried me forward until I was in front of the siren.

"Isabella…" I began but she quickly covered my mouth with her hand.

"You may address me only as 'Miss Swan." Her eyebrow arched and she walked around me, studying me, before stopping at the bed. She lowered herself onto it, crossing her legs and arms tightly in front of her.

"Yes, Miss Swan," I replied slowly, I kind of liked this.

"I want to watch while you take it all off."

"Excuse me….er, Miss Swan?"

"You heard me, your vampire hearing in infallible. Take. It. Off." She frowned at me, never letting her fantasy waiver. I was not ashamed of my body, I knew I had made nearly every woman at work sweat with pleasure, and over my hundreds of years I had gotten more than my share of glances, but suddenly I felt a bit self conscious. She smiled at my emotions, I knew she could feel a little of what I could. "Now," she barked with authority.

Unhurriedly I removed my shirt, letting it fall to the floor. My pants came off just as easily and she smiled as they, too, dropped to the ground. Her eyes drank in my body, caressing the hard muscles and lingering, a bit too long, over my manhood. I could feel myself being to stiffen in anticipation. Isabella moved behind me, her stilettos clicking on the marble floor. Her fiery hands grabbed at my wrists, pulling them behind me, with my assistance. I heard tinkling and felt cold surround my wrists, binding them together. Handcuffs. I could break them as easily as ripping paper, but I wanted to see where this was going.

"On your knees, Carlisle." She demanded and I dropped down instantly. "It seems to me that the animal inside of you needs some taming." Swiftly she produced a blindfold skewing my vision, tying it tightly to my head. I could feel my abdomen beginning to burn, the beast purring at this new side of her. I had never done anything like this before! What an imagination she has!

"Head on the floor," I bent over at her command, the marble cool, but not as cool as my skin. I heard her shoes clicking to one side of the room and returning. Suddenly there was a pointed pressure on my neck, her stiletto digging into my skin, but not breaking it. I groaned and instantly a hard slap hit my back, it felt like leather. Was it a whip? Riding crop? "Sweetheart, understand, I am the boss. You don't make a noise unless I tell you to. Understand?" She dug her heel deeper into my flesh.

"Yes, Miss Swan." _Oh, God! I love this dominant side!_ What could she be like if she was a vampire? The fun we could have then if she wasn't so breakable! Instantly I felt a burning sensation running down my back, it felt like I was on fire! I could feel it streaming down my skin and dripping onto the floor. I bit back a growl, my teeth sharp on my lips. The candle wax began to cool, giving me some relief, but Isabella just chuckled.

"You like that, didn't you?" She didn't wait for an answer as she poured more near my lower back, my body bucking at the heat. "Tell me you want more. Say it!"

"I want more, Miss Swan!" the words were breathless coming from me.

"As you wish," the wax hit me once again, dribbling over my fingers and palms. I sucked my breath in hard. "Good boy. If you keep playing nice, you'll get your reward." Her stiletto left my neck and I could hear her circle behind me, suddenly I was feeling very exposed.

"Hold that pose." She tried to sound firm, but her voice was a little shaky as her breathing picked up. I felt the leather hitting against me, tickling my buttocks. The spanking continued on my back, my arms, my shoulder, before she stopped in front of me. "Sit up." I was up instantly, which wasn't a good thing, she was close and I could smell the sweet scent coming off of her skin and an even more desirable scent from between her legs. The vampire in me growled to low for her to hear, fighting my human brain for control. She yanked the blindfold off, her serious face still in place. She made her way to the bed, swinging her hips suggestively. How I wanted to grab them and plunge deeply into her warmth!

"Here. On your knees. Now." I obeyed. She put her foot forward, dangling it lightly in front of me. "Remove them, with your teeth." I could taste her delicious skin on my tongue as I bit through the strap that held the shoes onto her delicate feet, the shoe dropping to the floor with a clatter. I could hear a small moan escape her lips as I repeated the biting with the other foot, her heart beat began to race. _She was getting off on this power trip! _

"Kiss me." She didn't give any further instructions, her eyes flashed desire. My hands still bound, I began at her calves, pecking, and nibbling, working my way to her knees, then slowly on to her thighs. I could feel the heat coming from her and a groan fell from my lips. I felt her hands pulling my hair, hard. She pulled me up to reach her mouth, hot and soft on mine. _Oh, God! This was Hell and Heaven at the same time! _Her legs straddled me on the bed, her hands pushing me down beneath her, burning lips never leaving mine. I could feel her scalding center press down on my painful erection, grinding into me. I thrust upward wanting to feel her harder against me.

"No." Isabella's eyes were hard on mine. "This is my show. You do _not_ move." I could feel her mouth on my neck, biting hard. I fought back a moan and my stomach did flips as her rough bites led down to my shoulders, my chest, and then the hard lined of my abdomen. She grabbed my shaft in her hands and pulled upwards with force. My head shot up to the dirtiest sight I had ever seen; Isabella's mouth lowering over the head of my member. I couldn't hold back the snarl that exploded from my chest as the wet heat engulfed me. Her tongue flicked in and out, teasing and tickling me, her teeth grazed up and down the long shaft while one of her hands stroked the thick base, the other cupping lower on my manhood. I could feel the beast breaking free. _Oh, God! _My mind began to go blank, a red haze taking over my eyes. Isabella sucked harder and faster, I tried not to move, the sensation was overwhelming.

Oh, Lord! This beautiful creature made me feel things that I had never felt before. And she was mine! _Mine_! The thought began to consume. My throat hissed in pleasure, this was too good to be true! _Mine! _I was so close, her beautiful chocolate braid bouncing up and down. Suddenly I caught a whiff of something, something distinctly male; Ronan was still on her skin. I lost the fight. I could feel the vampire fully emerge. I had no control to stop it.

With the smallest pressure the handcuffs broke off of my wrist. Before she could take a breath I was out from under her capable lips, tearing away at the panties, mounting her from behind. She cried out surprise as I slid into her fiery sex. Three thrusts and I could feel my venom spilling into her. I screamed in frustration! It wasn't good enough!

I felt myself harden again instantly, my member throbbing, looking for release. I pulled her hips to me, her soft round butt pushing against me as I rocked back and forth. No man would have her but me! She was mine! MY MATE! I snarled, the haze driving me faster. It would only be my seed inside of her! A small part of me wanted to return to the club and finish what Ronan started. If I ever saw him again his heart would stop beating forever!

I could feel Isabella's body quivering and panting beneath mine. My teeth bit into her neck, I could feel her veins pulsing beneath my tongue and lips, the smell nearly driving me mad. I released her quickly, knowing that if I broke the skin, I could accidently kill her in a bloody fit of passion.

"Isabella… mine…ugh…mine," I drove into her hard, her arms giving out beneath her, but I held her up easily, driving into her deeper with the new angle. I felt her chamber squeezing rhythmically around me, a steady moan rising from her lips. The smell from her heat had me panting; I gulp in the scent, my shaft aching in response. eI

"Carlisle," she panted, barely able to speak. Suddenly her whole body was writhing under me, shaking with as she rode the waves of pleasure pumping through her. _Mine! _I let out a roar as I buried myself deep within her, my cock releasing, emptying into her once and then again; I held her pinned to me, a low growl warning her not to move, not to break the connection.

Slowly the haze subsided, the cloudiness clearing… _Oh, God! If I wasn't going to burn in hell before, there was no way to escape it now!_

**I know, I know… I'm evil! But, just to remind you… I do not do cheap outs! Carlisle doesn't deserve that! Here is the kicker… do you think Bella did it on purpose? Will it happen? Does it create tension and mistrust, preggo or not? Yes, Eddy will be beck in the next chapter or two… gotta have some ass kicking soon… The story must go on! Please review! Carlisle says it gives him staying power during the lemons…I mean he'd rather be with us than Bella… right? **


	14. Chapter 14: Revelations

**Thanks to all for the great reviews! It keeps me going. Sorry to take so long to post, but I needed to think about the direction this story was taking, and I finally figured it out… on with the drama!**

**Bella POV**

Carlisle was pacing, his brows furrowed, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. Upset was not quite the word I would have used to describe him at the moment, it would have been more along the lines of furious or enraged. I could feel his emotions seething within him and I was afraid to speak, fearing his wrath would consume me. I knew why he felt this way, but I also could not shake the feeling I had just a few short hours ago:

_I could feel him move beneath me, his statue-like body was behind me, grabbing at my hips. I cried out in surprise as his cold member slid into me. I was nervous as I felt his venom spilling into me, but another emotion took over. I wanted his seed inside of me, filling me, making Carlisle mine in a way nothing else could; to have his child inside of me. He pounded ferociously into me as my body shook beneath him. His second release brought a certain instinctual satisfaction; his possessive low growl had me whimpering in submission. _

"Carlisle, please talk to me." I begged. I hated seeing him this way.

His eyes shot me a quick sharp look; he was not ready to speak yet. I could feel the anxiety deep within him, and his disgust with himself. I didn't blame him; he couldn't help that his vampire side took control of him, and I actually liked that side. I liked the dominance he showed. I could feel myself flushing at the thought of the first night we had together; his domineering roars filled my head like a song, their echo filling my heart.

"Isabella, don't think that way." His tone cut to my heart. "Don't encourage me. I already have a hard enough time with your soul calling to me. I cannot have you wanting more of… of _that _side. It is already too dangerous for you, breakable and human."

"Then change me," the words fell from my lips softly. There was nothing more that I wanted than to love him forever. He was everything I could ever want in a mate; kind, loyal, passionate, respectable, and not to mention gorgeous beyond belief. I don't ever think I could get over his perfection.

The words stopped him in his tracks and he turned to me, slowly. He crossed the bedroom and sat next to me on the plush bed, his cool hands enclosing mine. "You would really want that? Are you ready to give up your family, your friends, your humanity?"

"Yes, of course." I didn't need to even think about it.

"Isabella, this is not something to be taken lightly or easily." His eyes bore into mine, trying to impress the severity of the situation into my mind. "You would never be able to see Charlie or Renee again. Relationships change, people change, and they can grow apart and get bored."

My face fell at his words. _Was he getting bored of me already? _I knew things were different for vampires; maybe his attachment to me wasn't as strong as mine was for him. Maybe he was getting tired of always having to save me from my dreaded luck.

"Well, if…if you don't think I should, then I won't." I tried to hide the hurt in my voice, but I didn't do a good job.

He pulled me onto his hard lap, his arms closing around me, my thin nightgown doing nothing to shield me from his freezing skin. "No, Isabella. You silly woman," his lips pressed into my temple. "There is nothing I would want more; I just want you to be sure that it is right for you. I want you to be sure that this would be the life you want forever, with no remorse." His cool breath sent shivers down my spine as he whispered in my ear. I met his eyes, the previous worry not totally gone, but I could feel his heart lightening.

"From the moment your hand caught mine in the emergency room, there is nothing more I have wanted than to spend my every moment with you." I pressed my heated mouth to his, my lips parting as his tongue forced his way inside, dancing with mine, both demanding and begging at the same time. I heard his breath suck in and a low rumble built in his chest. His fingertips pressed into my back, pulling me closer and I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling at the golden strands.

He pushed me back and I could see that his eyes had gone dark, and his voice was pleading with me. "Isabella, I can still smell the hormones in you and the animal in me wants to mount you again. I don't think I can control myself for much longer."

My teeth found his ear lobe, biting down on the hard flesh, and a soft hiss came from him. "Now would that be so bad?" I asked playfully. I could feel his entire body stiffen at the words.

He pushed me off of his lap, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you trying to get pregnant?" I could hear the mistrust in his voice, and it hurt me.

"What? No?" and I wasn't. The thought of my abdomen swollen with his child did send a thrill through me, but I knew very well what the risks could be, and I didn't want to take them, the odds always seemed to be against me. "It was just a joke!"

"Not funny, Isabella. A baby could kill you! And I won't have that, I will not lose you." He had begun pacing the floor again.

"But, what is the use worrying about it now? If it happened then there is nothing we can do to change it! I don't want to spend all of my time worrying about something that may or may not happen!" I threw my hands into the air and stomped to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me, locking it for effect.

_Why is this so difficult? Why was it so hard for two lovers to make things work? _Maybe we needed to get back to Forks, out of this little bubble, and start living in reality again. It seemed like things would be easier if I _was _a vampire. He wouldn't have to worry about me getting hurt as I would be nearly indestructible. I wouldn't be able to get pregnant. He wouldn't have to hold back in his nature, we could love each other equally, sharing everything in our lives. Maybe he didn't know how serious I was about him, maybe he thought me still too much of a child, I mean, he was over three hundred and sixty years old! My short eighteen years seemed so small in comparison.

I started the bath, making the water so hot that it burned my skin as I sunk down into it. That was good, it was a nice distraction. I worked my hair into a sudsy lather, and cleaned myself thoroughly, scrubbing my skin raw as if I could clean off the anger. I knew that part of my feelings came from him, but I couldn't control what I felt and I hated being angry.

I dried myself, brushed the tangles out of my hair, and applied a little make up, doing it all very slowly, making sure that I wasn't angry when I went out to see him again. He looked a bit less irate and he smiled when he saw me, the warmth having returned to his eyes, the sun breaking through the clouds and causing his diamond skin to sparkle.

"I must apologize to you, Isabella. I wanted this to be a beautiful vacation for us. I wanted our relationship to begin on the right foot, so to speak. All I have done is insulted you and managed to put you in danger. Can you forgive me? Can I make this up to you?" He crossed from the edge of the pool and beckoned me into his arms, where I went without hesitation.

"There is nothing to forgive," I shook my head. "We are still getting to know each other. We will figure this out, eventually."

Suddenly I felt him draw me behind him, his body crouched down into a defensive position and a growl erupted from his lips. From behind him I could see someone approaching, her caramel colored hair framing her beautiful face, her eyes glared at me and an expression came to my mind: _if looks could kill!_

**Carlisle POV**

I could smell her sweet apple clover scent before she even entered the room and it made me feel sick. I could clearly see the resentment in her eyes as she viewed Isabella behind me. I growled as Esme sniffed the air, her nostrils filled with the same scents as mine; Isabella and my smell mixed with the faint hint of sex.

"Well, isn't this nice," her lips pulled back over her teeth and she let out a snarl at the female behind me. I could feel Isabella's body begin shaking behind me and the smell of adrenaline filled my nose. No one scared my beloved! I straightened and pulled Isabella into my side, partially shielding her from the prying eyes of the annoyance before me.

"What in God's name do you want Esme?" I didn't try to hide the distain from my voice.

"I ran into Edward and he told me some surprising news. I came to see if this unholy union was true. I guess he was right." She didn't even look at me, her eyes trained constantly Isabella. I gave Esme a warning growl, to low for Isabella to hear.

"Yes, Isabella and I are in a relationship. What is it to you? You are the one who left our marriage vows a long time ago; you have no right to be here." Her eyes finally met mine and I saw a flicker of shame pass through them. I watched as her posture softened and she took a tentative step forward.

"I came here to beg you to take me back."

My mouth dropped open; I was definitely not expecting that!

"I regretted leaving almost as soon as I stepped foot out of the house. I want you to stop this foolishness and rebuild our family," her hand carelessly motioned to Isabella. Enough was enough!

"Foolishness? Foolishness?! How dare you. Isabella is not merely some fling! I love her. And some day she will say yes and be my wife," I suddenly heard Isabella's heart do a hard thud and her breath caught in her throat. Through her fear I could feel warmth growing and something that felt like elation. _Oh, God! She'll have me! _Instantly I felt giddy, but now was not the time or the place. "Get out of my sight!" I dismissed her without another, but she didn't move, instead she turned her attention to my love.

"You know you are not the first! He has had other women, many other women before me. He won't stay with you. You are just a passing fancy!" her voice rose little by little until she was yelling and her piercing gaze held Isabella eyes.

I was surprised when I heard Isabella's small but firm voice. "You say he has had other women, of course he has! He had been lonely for hundreds of years. I am not surprised or appalled. If you thought this would change my mind about him, you are sorely wrong. And if it is such a big deal, such a bothersome issue, why are you begging for him to take you back?" I could feel my love swelling for her in my chest; she loved me despite my imperfections. I did not deserve her.

Esme looked like her skin had gone even paler, the color even leeching from her eyes. "He is my soul mate, Esme. I _will not_. Let. Him. Go." All the fear had left from Isabella's face and I could feel her teeth gnashing behind her carefully cultivated mask. If she was a vampire she would have ripped Esme into shreds, and I would not stop her.

"What could you do to stop me? I could kill you faster than lightning could strike." I could hear the desperation in her voice, Esme knew she had lost, but she was not giving in easily.

"We would stop you," I heard a soft breathy laugh and suddenly relief filled my body. The inky head bobbed behind Esme and I could see Jasper come into view as well. Esme's shoulders slumped and she darted from the suite, shooting murderous glares at each of us before she left. "And don't come back!" Alice called after her.

"Sorry we are late, I was afraid that we would not get here in time." She bounced over to Isabella and took her in a hug. I noticed that Jasper hung back, his shoulders not moving; he wasn't breathing. My lips curled back over my teeth and I let out a threatening hiss. The wound on Isabella's chest had started to heal and turn from red to pinkish around the edges, she no longer needed the gauze, but the stitches were still visible. The rational side of me knew he was not to blame, it was no one's fault really, but my instincts warred with me, wanting to throttle him and rip him from limb to limb for attacking my beloved.

"Carlisle, Jasper needs this, trust me." Alice looked into my eyes, the reassurance there told me everything would be alright, but I was still wary. I nodded my head, but I didn't back away from Isabella, in fact, my grip tightened as he approached. I could hear Isabella's hear begin to quicken, the attack form a few days ago still fresh in her mind. His eyes were dark and he wore a worried expression, stopping only a few inches from her. He drew in his breath carefully, tentatively smelling her. I could hear a low moan come from deep within him, but immediately after that his eyes cleared, turning back to their liquid gold color.

"Now talk to her." Alice's voice commanded. Jasper looked embarrassed, his eyes searched around for an escape from whatever humiliation Alice was going to subject him to. "You said you would, for me."

He sighed and resigned to do what was needed, "Carlisle, I to speak to Bella alone."

"No," I said instantly.

"He is okay." Alice grabbed my arm and escorted me, a bit unwillingly from the room. My eyes met Isabella's as I left and they were filled with worry.

**Bella POV**

Jasper smiled sweetly at me and motioned for me to sit on the couch next to him. He looked a bit nervous, which was odd for him, I knew I was picking up some of his emotions, as I began to fill with the same unease.

"Bella, please understand how much this pains me, and how sorry I am for my reaction the other day. It pains me because I am completely mortified by my feelings; however Alice assures me that she will leave me unless I repair this relationship we have, as friends, and come clean to you." His southern drawl sounded defeat. "It is also hard for me to say because I know that Carlisle can hear me, which only furthers my disgrace."

"I love Alice with all of my heart and soul. She is everything I could ask for in a mate, but somehow, I found myself pining after you, desiring you; your blood and your body." I could hear a terrifying snarl come from the other room, it was Carlisle. "After I went after you and the blood craze subsided," a sorry expression crossed his face, "Alice took me out for the best sex I have ever had. We went on for two solid days…now I have to tell you this, Alice is making me… I called out your name a few times."

Wow, I was flattered. Jasper, too, was a beautiful creature. His gold hair perfectly fell to his square jaw, his lips were full, and his body was lean and hard; I took it as a compliment. I didn't know what to say.

"I _am _attracted to you, physically. Controlling myself, in this new lifestyle, is proving harder than I thought it would. I do think that much of it is the fact that I was picking up emotions, for awhile, from both Edward and Carlisle. I think everything just pushed me over the edge. I am sorry."

"Jasper, you don't need to apologize. Really. I think most of it was my fault that day anyway."

His face lit up and a huge smirk played across his lips, "I haven't felt that turned on in nearly fifty years." Now it was Alice's turn to snarl. "But I do think I can keep thinks in line now. Alice was right, the smell of Carlisle on you, and the bond that I can feel the two of you have for each other, does make it easier to control my instincts."

I could see in his eyes that he was going to be reserved around me, at least for a while longer, but I was at least happy to know that we could still be friends. But, I was now dreading Alice. Knowing that he had cried out for me during sex! How was I going to be able to stand looking her in the eyes?

Jasper gave me a very brotherly tap on the back as we went to rejoin our mates. Alice was beaming from ear to ear at me, as if nothing had changed. I was happy to see her after the heavy events that were happening on a constant basis around me.

"Alice, what are you doing here, besides the obvious?" Carlisle said smoothly.

"Well, besides the fact that you would have felt horribly guilty if I had let you kill Esme, nothing much. We just wanted to see how the happy couple was doing." There was something in her voice that I did not trust. I could see confirmation of this in my lover's eyes, but his face made no other betrayal in his handsome face.

"Well it is good to see you just the same. I was just going to take Isabella out for some lunch, but I am sure you will tell us what we are really going to do," Carlisle's arm snaked around me, the coolness bringing some relief to my aching body, vampire sex was beginning to take a toll on my human frame.

"You," she said pointedly to me, "Are going to call Charlie and tell him you are on your way home. And Carlisle, you are going to pack your stuff, Isabella _needs_ to be back in Forks." Her words didn't escape my notice.

I didn't question her as I called Charlie, suddenly glad to be alone with my thoughts. Charlie was more than gracious to me. I explained to him that leaving was all a big mistake and that, after having time to rethink things that I still wanted to live in Forks. After all, graduation was fast approaching and I had only missed a few days, I should still be on track for my degree. He seemed happy to have me coming home which made me feel good.

But I couldn't revel in that happiness to long, my thoughts kept me busy. I knew Carlisle, Jasper and Alice were glad to have me in another room, they needed to talk. However, Carlisle was getting more and more preoccupied by the second and I could feel and emptiness in my stomach. What was so important that I, specifically, would need to go back home? Home to where there were more vampires than just Carlisle. If it was something small she would have told me right? So this had to be big, big enough to cause Carlisle to worry. Was I going to be pregnant? Did I need to be near a hospital for that? No, it would be too soon to even tell. More vegetarian vampires… safer right? Oh. My. God. The phone slipped from my hand and clattered to the floor. Edward was coming back!

**Heavy… I know, but I had to set the story up a bit more, Eddy is back (crazy, too.)… and no lemons (rawr), but not to worry, next chapter they will be abundant. Bella needs a little bondage… let Carlisle loose on her! **


	15. Chapter 15: Control

**This is it folks… the lemons you crave so badly… I was glad to write it… I needed to clean out my mind. Just remember, I don't have a dirty mind, just a sexy imagination. lol. Enjoy!**

**Carlisle POV**

I quickly packed up our belongings and headed out of the hotel with Isabella on my arm. Of course Edward would mess things up this way! Isabella seemed to be a magnet for bad luck; it followed her wherever she went. Turning her into a vampire seemed like a better idea all the time, but I wanted it done the right way. I was sure that she would accept my hand in marriage, but I wanted it to be something she would remember for eternity. There was also the issue of introducing our relationship to her father. I wasn't sure how Charlie would feel about her dating and older man, him thinking I am over thirty, let alone marrying me. I wanted to have his blessing, but I also knew that if he said 'no' my vampire side would take over and I would tell him to rot in hell.

I was also worried about Isabella, maybe, being pregnant. On one side I could picture a beautiful bouncing baby, maybe with her chocolate locks, being rocked to sleep in her soft arms. I wonder if a baby would look more like me or like her. _No! It just could not happen!_ From all I understood, she could easily die. It was too much to hope for, one way or another.

We were quiet on the way home, Jasper and Alice wanted to talk more about this when we got back to the house, away from Isabella's ears, but she did know that something was going on. Her truck was waiting for her at my house, door repaired, and she moved her things from my car to her vehicle, not even bothering to go inside, which was fine.

"I'll be over in a little bit, after Charlie is gone," I promised. She smiled and accepted a chaste kiss goodbye, driving off in her monster of a vehicle, her headlights glaring in the dusky light.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose met me inside. "Well?"

"Edward had been lurking around in the area. Sometimes he is nearby, and the he vanishes into thin air. He is trying to get closer and closer to Bella's house, but we have been keeping him at bay." Alice's eyes shifted, glancing downward. "Carlisle, you're not going to like this, but he has been feeding on humans."

"What?!" I roared. "How could he?" _Oh, Edward. I had expected, and hoped, for more from you._

"We didn't know what he would do when he left," I felt Rose's arm around my shoulders.

"Not only that, Carlisle, the picks only females, females that resemble Bella. Brown hair, brown eyes, and have a floral blood scent." Alice's voice was contrite.

I screamed and the nearest wall instantly had my fist through it, the drywall and wood beams giving way as if they were not there in the first place. "Is it sure he is going after her? Is it positive?"

"Yes, the question is the timing. He is planning something, something big. He is being very elusive about it, only making snap decisions, and I get flashes of the future, but it keeps changing. None of it looks very promising; there are so many varying factors… things that could happen." They all gave me sympathetic glances, but I it didn't make me feel better. All I wanted was to have a little peace and quiet with my lover; to hold her in my arms and keep her safe from the world. I wanted to make love to her when I wanted, without any threats looming over us, just her and I. My mind was racing into overdrive…_How could I stop this?_

"Can we go away? Somewhere far away where he cannot get to her?" I was getting desperate.

"No, you need to think of Charlie. The way I see things, Bella will be human for awhile longer, and she will need her dad in her life; he is going to be _very _important." Alice shook her head. "Not only I did see that if you took her away, Edward would take it out on Charlie, you don't want Bella feeling guilty, she already worries too much. Besides, he'll need to be available when a certain _desirable event_ takes place."

"How can I even ask her now?" I could feel my body calming and my rational thoughts returning, "Thank you, Jasper. I mean, I don't want her to think the only reason I want to marry her is to keep her safe. What kind of incentive is that?"

It was Rose, the romantic, who chimed in this time "Bella knows how you feel, Carlisle. This may be exactly what she needs. Alice has been informing us of some of the events," she blanched "that have happened in the last few days. Can Alice and I plan it? Oh, please, please, please!"

"Can it wait? Back to the issue… Alice is she…?"

"Pregnant? I don't know."

"Carlisle! Way to go, you old horn dog!" Emmett slapped me on the back. _Wrong thing to do!_

My anger overtook me, the stress and instincts blinding me to logic. I grabbed Emmett by the throat, driving him backwards and into the ground. He was taken aback, surprised by the sudden attack. The wood floor shattering into thousands of splinters under the force of our weight and I could feel my eyes turn black.

"You would joke about it!" I howled. "She could die! It could kill her!" Emmett's face was alight with excitement, not having a real fight in over a week. He was defiantly stronger; his body size was more massive than mine, but my instinct to defend her, to keep Isabella safe, from everything, was winning out. Emmett grabbed me by the arms and spun me around in the air, smashing my body onto the nearby table, splitting it cleanly in two. I lunged back at him, flying like a wrecking ball, by arms gripping his waist.

No one tried to stop us as the sound of boulders breaking filled the air. My venom filled mouth snapped at Emmett, but his agile body easily avoided the teeth. The red haze clouded over my eyes. This was not what I needed… I needed her. I needed her near. There was only one thing that could satiate me now, only one thing that could calm me; I needed Isabella. I wanted her to submit to the vampire that had clawed its way out of the cage.

"Get her, dawg!" I heard Emmett call out to me as I flew through the forest, I could hear the smile in his voice. I knew she could feel my frustration, my fire, and she knew I was coming for her. Desire flowed through my body, my abdomen burned with a flame that only she could squelch. She was mine! Fuck Edward! He would never have her!

I didn't even hesitate to slow down when I neared her house, I could see that Charlie was gone, so I leapt gracefully through her open window. She wasn't in her room, but I could hear the water on in the shower, an inferno consumed my body as I hear the water running down her skin, caressing her in ways I wanted to. In less than a second I was in the bathroom, the steam clouding my vision, but intensifying her scent in the most luscious way. She let out a shocked yelp at my entrance. I snarled, the aching between my legs begging for release. A huff of air came from her as I threw her over my shoulder not even waiting for her to finish rinsing her body. Soapy bubbles clung to her legs and arms making her slippery. _Oh, God! I can't wait to have her under me!_

I tossed her, as gently as I could in that moment, onto her bed. My lips found hers in the next instant, the water from her cleansing seeping into my clothing, my tongue finding hers, fighting, dancing and demanding more. I drew her tongue into my mouth, sucking hard, and she moaned into me. Oh, how good she tasted!

Her hands pushed at my shoulders, probably with all of her strength, but there was no way she could move my solid frame. I released her, finding her eyes, full of desire, but restraint played across her face.

"Carlisle… I thought you said…" My hand rushed to her mouth, the vampire not wanting to hear reason, and I shook my head. I didn't care at the moment that she could get pregnant from this, in fact, the animal inside craved it. It would make her mine in a way that nothing else could; to have my seed growing inside of her. Suddenly I needed to push myself inside of her, to complete the act, to find release, but she tried to stop me again. _This was not going to work. I needed complete submission! _I darted to her closet, finding what I needed, and back before she could take two breaths.

Her russet eyes widened in shock as I ripped one of her silk scarves in half, tying one hand to each bedpost, making it impossible to move. She shook her head, remembering her dominance in the hotel, and nervous about what I could do. "I…" she began, but I silenced her with a growl. My eyes were dark with lust, but I tried to look playful as I bound her mouth with the other scarf, loosely, but enough to stop those pouty lips from distracting me.

Yes, she was nervous, but the wet thudding of her heart was hypnotic to me, and I could smell the heat from her sex; her arousal was all I needed to let my instincts keep their grip on my mind. My mouth found her neck, nibbling and biting at the silky skin; I could feel the blood pumping beneath the delicate orifice. I could see the wound where Jasper had cut her with his nail and I was pulled to it, against any lucid thought my tongue found the edge of the wound and followed over the now rosy edges, the stitched prickling at my tongue. The memory of hearing Isabella yell and the phone cut off, with me not nearby to protect her, echoed in my head and a deep hiss came from my throat.

Her body burned against my cold stone lips as I found my way down to her soft ripe mounds, their pink nipples welcoming me, begging for my attention. My mouth caught one while my and assaulted the other, massaging it softly, the pink bud grazing and tickling my palm. I could feel her back arch against me, pressing her breasts harder into my mouth.

I licked my way down between the breasts, delighting her with my cool tongue, down her stomach, and sweeping along her belly button. I felt her muscles twitch under my lips and her body wiggled. I let out a smug chuckle; the fact that I could make this beautiful creature feel such bliss gave me a high. I wanted her body to scream for me. I wanted her to know that she was mine and to desire nothing more than to be _my_ lover.

The smell coming from her apex was intoxicating. I pinned her legs back and pressed hard into the heat between her thighs. She tried to call out my name, but it came out as a muffled groan. Her legs shook around my head as I found her slit and I traced up and down with my frigid tongue before entering the wet warmth to find her pink tender bundle. Her hips bucked against me, but I held her fast, as I flicked around the nerves, fast and gentle, and then slow and hard, repeated over and over.

"Yes, yes, yes!" her muted cries turned into pleading. I could see her hands twisting at the restraints, her hands and fingers trembling, trying to free themselves, to pull me closer and grab at my marble shoulders. I trailed down to her opening, driving my tongue into the center, pushing in and out until her groans became one long continuous noise, playing a stunning melody in my head. Her body began convulsing and the muscles in her legs tightened, trying to keep my head from moving, as she teetered closer and closer to her breaking point. I could taste her salty sweetness on my lips as her orgasm climaxed, waves of pleasure rolling through her. "Please, please…" she begged. I lapped at her all I could, enjoying my exotic drink, basking in the thought that _I_ was the one to give her so much pleasure.

She was panting and writhing like an animal out of control, it reminded me of a bitch in heat. _Oh, God, that's just what she was… in heat! _The vampire in me let out a dominant snarl and I didn't even bother with the buttons on my clothing, pieces of fabric were strewn to the floor. I hovered over her, positioning myself between her legs. I pushed into her with one deep thrust, a hiss rolled off my lips. Her body met mine eagerly and she whimpered, her chamber tensing around me. _No, this was too easy!_ I pulled back out and slid the head of my member up and down her slit, slowly tracing around her engorged gem. Her hips ground against me, I grabbed them tightly, stopping the movement. Up and down I went once more before plunging into her again, sheathing myself completely inside of her.

She let out a satisfied groan and I could feel the heat spreading in my abdomen. I pulled out once again, repeating the circuit. I could see the frustration building in her body. Her eyes met mine and they were livid; why wasn't I satisfying her, fulfilling her the way she needed? She let out a roar like I have never heard before; it flipped my stomach and sent shivers though my being. _Oh, Lord, Yes!_ What a sexual vixen she would be if she were a vampire! I dove into her, thrusting hard and fast. Her muscles quivered around me and the heat felt like it was searing into me. I could hear my chest purring, beckoning her to become one with me.

Her channel began to shudder, pulling me in tighter, and I could feel the hot liquid spilling around my thighs. My hips became more erratic, jerking back and forth with a will of their own until I could feel her warmth milking me for all I had. I threw my head back and growled loudly as my seed spilled into her a second time.

I collapsed down onto her and nuzzled my face into her wet hair. I couldn't stop the purring, a ridiculous grin spread to my mouth and arrogant contentment filled my body. I carefully rolled off of her, her breath heavy and eyes closed. I untied the bindings and loosened her mouth. Her wrists were red and swollen from trying to tug free. I took them gently in my cool grasp and pressed my lips to the middle of each wrist, lightly kissing them.

"Oh, my love," was all I could say as I wrapped my body around her. Her burning skin shivering under my icy touch, but she welcomed it, sweat glistening on her like gems. I laid my head on her chest and closed my eyes while I listened to the thrumming of her heart, fast at first, then slowing to a steady lulling pace. Her fingers found my hair and pulled at the golden strands, massaging at the scalp. I moaned softly, the sensation was amazing.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, my dear."

I could feel her shift under me and she hesitated. "Esme said you had been with many other women. Not that it _really _matters but, exactly how many other women?"

"What a thought to have at this moment! What brought that to your mind?" I laughed.

"I was just wondering because all of this is still so new for me and it just popped into my head that it might not be for you," she said softly, unsure of herself.

I propped myself up on my elbow so I could take a better look at her flushed face. "Some things are not new, but since I fell in love with you, I feel like every experience is the first time. Every emotion, every touch is more intense than I have ever felt before. It is hard to explain. Honestly, I don't know how my other family members can deal with it so rationally. Practice, I guess."

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my original question." Her eyes stared at the popcorn ceiling, fearing the answer.

I laughed again. "Oh, Isabella. If it is of such great importance to you, then alright; including Esme there were eight. That averages out to once every forty years, but most of them were very short relationships; I couldn't risk them finding out too much about my nature. I am a man, I do have needs, and, as you said, I did get lonely. But that was the absolute first time I have ever tied anyone up for sex!"

I could see her face grow serious, and had a bit of trepidation in it, as she chewed over the new information. I took her hand back in mine and brought it to my lips, placing small kisses on each of her fingertips, then her palm, and back to her tips.

"You loved Esme? Enough to marry her?"

Suddenly it hit me, the fearful look, the questions; she was feeling insecure about herself! She was so human, but it made me love her all the more. She was still young and needed validation; I could sense physically how I made her feel, hear it, and smell it. She had none of those extraordinary abilities and I realized I needed to remind her more often, to show her how much she meant to me.

I hugged her tightly "Oh, you silly woman! She was never more than a companion and friend. Marrying her was more for legal reasons as the times changed. Yes, we had sex, just to fulfill the need, but it was never more than that." Suddenly I had a wonderful idea. I darted to my pants and fished out what I needed, and rejoined her on the bed.

"Isabella, when I met you for the first time, something strange happened to me. Do you remember tripping in the emergency room?" She nodded yes and blushed again. "When I saw you I wanted you; you're beautiful, kind, and loving. However, when I touched you, my heart… my still, dead heart… moved. You, and only you, made my heart move again. You did what no one has ever done for me before. You brought me back to life; you worked your magic on me and woke me from the deep endless sleep that I had been lost in."

I pulled the small box that I had hidden from her view and opened it. "Isabella Swan, would you, please, do me great honor of becoming my wife for all eternity?"

**Awwwww… Oh, what will she say? (I think we all know!) No Eddy, but he will be here next chapter I promise. More lemons on the way… Yes, in the next chapter! Review and then dream of Carlisle licking your wounds!**


	16. Chapter 16: Icy Touch

**Sorry it has been so long for an update! Hope this satisfies your need for out blond god!**

**Bella POV**

I stared at myself in the ornate oblong mirror in Alice's room, barely recognizing the woman reflected back at me. Her eyes were bright, her pale skin glowing, and there was a smile that seemed permanently etched on her face. But I couldn't help it, my life felt complete now and all I needed was the light of Carlisle's love; nothing else mattered. The warmth of his grace seemed to envelope me in a safe blanket and I knew he was thinking about me, too.

Since we had gotten back I had barely seen Carlisle at all; I was back in school, trying my best to concentrate, and he had patients that needed to be seen. The only time we had been together was when we had spoken to Charlie, to give him the news:

_I had set Charlie's dinner down in front of him, the smell of garlic and pepper steak made his stomach growl so loud that I smiled; it was a compliment coming from him. He dug in with enthusiasm, enjoying the new recipe I got off the internet._

"_Bella," he said after a few minutes. "What is wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_You can't stop tapping your foot and you keep looking at the clock…now don't tell me nothing is wrong."_

_I scolded myself for giving away the tell tale signs. My heart was pounding when I heard Carlisle knock on the door, on time to save me from having to explain my fidgeting. I ran to the door with gusto, opening it to see my blond god standing before me, rain dripping from his hair, a large smile on his perfect face. I wanted to throw myself into his arms and kiss him, but Charlie appeared right behind me._

"_Good evening, Mr. Swan." He was all politeness._

"_Dr. Cullen. What are you doing here? Please, come in." _

_I followed the men into the cramped living room, Carlisle sat in the recliner, leaving the couch to my father and myself; he looked so out of place in the old shabby room. _

"_Well, sir. I came to talk to you about something important."_

"_Have the boys from the reservation been sniffing gas again…I swear I'm gonna kill them, if the gas doesn't first!"_

_Carlisle laughed "No, this is about Isabella."_

_Charlie's eyes narrowed. He looked at me; his eyes squinted and then looked back to Carlisle. "What did she do?" his voice was low._

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence dad!" I rolled my eyes…Why did he always assume the worst? _

"_Chief Swan. I am here because I need to ask permission for your daughter's hand him marriage."_

_I watched as Charlie's face took on the look of a blowfish, his eyes widening in surprise. "No!" he bellowed. "Absolutely not!"_

"_Why not?" I yelled back, jumping up from the chair. _

"_He is too old for you! You're too young! You are not even graduated yet! You are grounded!" He looked at Carlisle with an expression like he was staring at a villain who was trying to kidnap his baby from him._

"_Please, Chief Swan, let me explain." I could see Carlisle losing his patience, I could feel his annoyance building; no one was going to keep him from me, not even my own father. "I love her. More than my own life and I know that this is sudden, but Bella has already said yes to me. We __**are **__going to be married, after she graduates school, she is eighteen and can make her own choices, and I know that Bella would like it if you could be a part of our lives. Please think about this, Charlie, rationally."_

_Carlisle wrapped his arms around me from behind, I knew that to Charlie it tried to show his love for me, but I could feel the possessiveness building inside of Carlisle, it was a show of dominance…I was his…no one was going to tear us from each other. _

"_You really love her?" I could see Charlie's wheels turning, trying to get a grasp on the situation._

"_Yes, sir, I do."_

"_And you love him?" his eyes searched mine, I was a bad liar and he was trying to spot the truth._

"_Yes, Dad. I do love him." There was no deceit that he could find and he threw his hands into the air._

"_Then I guess I have no choice. Who I am I to stand in the way of love, if you truly love eachother?" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I threw my arms around him and he hugged me back tightly. "But, if you hurt her…I'll kill you."_

Now I stood here, in a red dress with cut away sides and a daring open back trimmed in beaded accents. It was a prom dress, seductive with a low cut V-neckline and a slim fitting skirt with an enticing side slit and small train. I loved the dress.

Prom. Ugh! I really did not want to go, but I had not seen Carlisle since that night and I knew he was going to be there. He had already been asked to go as a chaperone and had to be there anyways, and I was nervous. I was going to be his date; there would be no way to hide it from anyone after tonight. I really didn't care what was said, this small town liked their gossip; I just hoped that it did not cause any problems for him. I could have cared less about most of these high school kids, I wouldn't see them after graduation, and that was only a few weeks away. Maybe the sexy dress would send him into a heated frenzy and we would have to leave early.

My body was aching for him. Charlie had switched back to working days and was home at nighttime, so Carlisle thought it would be best if he did not come over. I promised him I could be quiet during sex, but he did not know if he could be.

The weekend would be here after this night and Rose had invited me for a sleepover, much to Charlie's distaste, and I gladly accepted. I was just a little concerned because Alice had been a bit out of sorts the past few days.

Her fingers were weaving expertly through my hair, creating a high piled braid that had curly tendrils escaping artfully here and there. "Alice, please. Normally you cannot contain your enthusiasm and make me sick with your cheerfulness, what is the matter?" I grabbed her around the waist and gave her a strong hug.

She tried to smile and look like she was happy, but I could see straight through it. "Nothing much, I just see a few futures that have me troubled."

"Anything I can do to help?" I didn't like the look in her eyes, she looked sad, not worried.

"Ugh, you just need to stay out of trouble… but that is like asking a dog not to bark," she rolled her eyes and tried to play off the situation, talking more animatedly and bouncing a bit as she worked on my makeup. "There, you are officially perfect."

Rose came in the room… there was no way to be perfect with those tow goddesses in the room. Rose wore a blue shimmering corset gown, her golden hair flowing like a luxurious curtain around her shoulders, and Alice was dressed in a short one shoulder ruffled lime green dress and had her hair spiked in elegant disarray, a tiny tiara topped her head. Their ideal bodies made any girl next to them jealous. I was just glad that I had found someone who loved me for me.

"They are waiting for us," Rose was practically glowing… this elegance, this extreme show of grandeur was right up her alley and she was basking in it. She entwined her arm in mine and led me from the room. I was grateful to have her arm; the stairs going down to the first floor were deadly for me in my four inch black heels.

I didn't look up as I focused on not falling down, I knew the men were waiting at the bottom, and I was glad that I kept my head, because as soon as I saw Carlisle, in all his perfection, I couldn't remember how to move of even breathe. He looked stunning in a black tuxedo, with sleek lines and a modern minimalist look, and black formal shirt. His skin looked like snow against the dark color, but it was sheer flawlessness… and he was mine!

Jasper and Emmett matched his perfection in tuxes of their own, but I had eyes only for Carlisle. Suddenly I got an odd feeling, something that felt like envy, but the feeling left as quickly as it came.

"Oh my God! You look beautiful!" Carlisle beamed at me.

"Well, you…you look amazing!" I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. Mine…my Carlisle.

He held up my corsage, red and white roses with baby's breath, and moved in to pin it on my chest. There was no worry that he would stick me with the pin, and I shuttered as his hands 'accidently' grazed me over my breast, making me burn for him. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from groaning…Emmett would never let me live it down!

Carlisle bent closer to me and lowered his lips to my ears, I could feel my skin tingle as he murmured one word to me; "Tonight."

I stood for photos as Alice took enough for an entire album, claiming I would only have one prom, and then we were on our way. Carlisle had gotten everyone a huge Hummer limo to share and I had the satisfaction of watching the limo driver's eyes pop out at the sight of such beautiful people and wished I was included in that assessment.

The prom decorations were something out of a nightmare… it liked like balloons and crepe paper monster had throw up everywhere… it was so kitschy it was almost fabulous! _Under the Sea_ was the theme and sparkly fish, balloon arches and paper crabs lined the dance floor while disco balls threw off white and blue lights, trying to mimic bubbles in the dim light.

"I haven't been to an Under the Sea prom since 1954," Rose giggled to me and watched my mouth drop. I was really beginning to like her… but there was something else… when I looked at her, or any of them, for that matter, I began to feel very protective about them.

Carlisle pulled me to his side, winding his arm around me, and I braced for the reactions I would get as we walked in to the gym together; I was not disappointed. Mike threw looks that felt like they could have been daggers, Jessica's open mouth reminded me of a fish (so she fit right in with the theme), and Angela just smiled and gave me a slight thumbs-up. There were other nameless faces I could see giving us scandalous looks and I knew they were whispering about us because Carlisle's face gave it away; I knew he could distinguish every word with his perfect hearing.

He led me to the middle of the dance floor, where the DJ was playing a lovely slow song, and twirled me in a circle, finally pulling me closer.

"Mrs. Swan, you have no idea how this week has been hell on me, not being able to be with you."

"I have missed you, too, Dr. Cullen. However, we do have the weekend together and I plan on being by your side every second and not sleeping at all."

I could see his eyes begin to darken, their honey color receding fast, and I heard a low growl. "Lord, you have no idea the things I want to do to you right now… and that dress of your is not helping the situation."

I laughed quietly "Why do you think I picked it? But, do you think that Alice would actually let us leave?"

He sighed, "No and I do have a duty here…although the adults here are talking about taking me aside to voice their disapproval."

"You care what they think?"

"Not at all, but I do have to practice here for awhile longer. And I don't want to make things uncomfortable for your father, so I had better release you while I can." He lowered his lips to mine, gently, sweetly and then turned quickly and walked to where another group of adults hovered near a snack table.

I glanced around and found Angela motioning to me, Jessica was on the floor dancing with Mike, and so I went over to her.

"So how are you enjoying the dance?" she asked politely.

"It is great. You look beautiful, by the way." The periwinkle color looked lovely on her skin and the dress hung nicely on her frame.

"Thank you. You look good, too. Your date seems nice."

"Yes, he is." Angela seemed to have a hard time asking about him, I knew she didn't like to pry, but I showing up with Dr. Cullen was too much to _not _ask about.

"So you and Doctor Cullen are…" she raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed.

"Dating? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Yes." I didn't try to show her the beautiful ring on my left hand, but I could see her eyes glance in that direction, her smile growing even bigger.

"I'm so happy for you! That is great. I mean… I though you would end with Edward, but he always seemed a bit unhinged over you. Carlisle is great…I only know him as my doctor, but, wow!"

"You don't think it is weird?" I was curious; I did like Angela, and I found that I actually valued her opinion.

"No. Not at all! You both seem perfect together…and he's rich!" she giggled. It was nice to know that I had her support.

Just then Emmett approached us, looking very formal, his back straight and his face as serious as I had ever seen him. He stopped short of us and saluted Angela and then stiffly bowed to me. "May I have the honor of a chaste dance with you, Isabella Swan?"

"Of course, my kind sir," I snorted and he led me to the floor. "Why so official with the invite?"

A huge grin broke out on his face "I figured that show would appease Carlisle's instincts and he would let me have a dance with my little sis. I don't want him trying to dismember me tonight…I want to live for at least another millennium or so…" _He was so easy to like!_

Despite his burly size, dancing with him was like floating in air, once he had me balance on his toes after I tripped. My eyes caught Carlisle's and I could see he was happy that I was enjoying myself so much. Rose was dancing with Jasper and I couldn't see Alice anywhere… it worried me a bit.

Emmett kept me for two dances before Carlisle made his way to us; his apparent patience was running thin. Emmett was unaffected by the small snarl that greeted us and he just snickered "I know, dude, I know." He made his way back to Rose, who smiled in smug satisfaction as soon as he was by her side.

"Would you like something to eat?" I nodded and he led me to a table near a dark back corner and I sat in a metal chair with my back to the wall, leaving me only to go bring back a plat piled high with food.

"I didn't know what you would want so I got you some of everything,"

"Thank you!" It all looked pretty good and I was hungry. With all the excitement of getting ready I had forgotten to eat at all today. I dove in, my hunger beating out my manners to take small bites like a lady.

"Are you having a good time?" he rested his hand innocently on my back, drawing small circles with his cold fingers.

"Yes, I'm glad you made me come to this atrocity! I just wish I could spend more of it with you!" I stuffed a piece of watermelon into my mouth, dripping some of it down the corner of my mouth.

"Allow me," he smiled playfully and licked at the juice carefully with his tongue. I fought the urge to pull him closer, I already knew that people were watching us and I didn't want to give them more to gossip about.

"How…how are you enjoying yourself?" I tried to control my breathing…in just a few hours I would be alone with him.

"Those people are insufferable. They are all so concerned about me dating the Chiefs daughter that they didn't see when Mike slipped vodka into the punch! You're dad is going to have his hands full tonight." He leaned closer to me, one hand still on my back, and the other gently played with the edge of the slit in my dress; I tried to pretend that I did not notice and continued with the food before me. I could see his teeth gleaming in the light as he slipped beneath the slip, tracing shapes into my inner thigh, he did not want to be ignored over a plate of food.

His icy fingers inched their way slowly up my thigh until I could feel them caressing the outside of my red underwear, their frosty touch seeping through the already moist fabric. I could see his chest rising and falling with every breath, trembling as he tried to get himself even closer to me.

"People can see us, you know!" I hissed at him.

"Not beneath this tablecloth," he chuckled darkly. He was right; with us backed into a corner, the dim lights and the floor length turquoise table cover, we were well concealed. Hs thumb massaged hard over my mound and I bit back a groan, the lids of my eyes closing. My fingers dug into his knee and I could feel my breath hitching in my throat. I felt that sense of envy again….longing…

"Stop," I breathed out sharply, trying to push his and away as my legs began shaking, but he continued stroking me through the thin cloth. I could hear his breath quickening in my ear, his perfect nose picking up the scent from my womanhood… beckoning to him. I could feel his need… I could sense the haze that was clouding his mind…

His body jerked back from me harshly and I heard him swear loudly under his breath and I now understood why; a portly teacher was walking hurriedly in our direction, with a look of panic on his face.

"Dr. Cullen!" he gasped. "We need your help! Someone spiked the punch and others are passing around liquor. We have two boys passed out the bathroom and one girl vomiting in the locker room. Please come see if we should call the ambulance."

The doctor side of Carlisle took over and he looked at me with an apologetic glace. "Go. Go." I smiled at him and my shoulders sagged with disappointment as he walked away. I tried to control my emotions, my aching for him. I wondered if it would always feel this way, this primal need to have him, not that I minded it in any way.

"May I have this dance?" I heard a smooth voice say, bringing me back to reality. It was so easy to forget that the rest of the world was going on while Carlisle and I were together; the world could shatter and I would not even care as long as he was with me.

Jasper had his hand outstretched to me, his blond hair slicked back, instead of hanging around his handsome face and his smile was positively devilish. "I would love to!" I took his hand and he led me to the floor. He followed suit with what Emmett did and had me balance on his toes, his arm wrapped around my waist… and another stab of desire shook my body…

"Where is Alice tonight? I haven't seen her much." I asked conversationally.

"She had to go back to the house. She said there were a few things she needed to take care of." He shrugged and shook his head. His lack of concern made me a bit uneasy and he smiled at me, feeling my worry. "Alice has always done what she wanted, the queen of manipulation. I am just along for the ride."

He began spinning us and I didn't like it…_queen of manipulation…_ "But you love her?"

"Well, yes. I do, and she loves me, in her own way." The spinning continued and I had to put my head on his chest to keep my food down. I heard a slight whoosh of air before the coolness of the outdoors assaulted my skin, I didn't even realize that he had lead us out that way, but the rush of air didn't stop, his feet carried us into the surrounding forest and somewhere nearby I heard the rumble of thunder.

He stopped swiftly and freed me from his grasp. I saw a crash of lightening and it lit up Jasper's face. I took a step back, involuntarily…I knew that look…it was the same look that Edward use to get when he was fighting his bloodlust for me.

"Jasper… are you alright?" I had to keep talking, to keep his human side nearby… his instincts could easily take over and I could be dead in a second. He didn't answer and I saw him lick his bottom lip…desire flooded through my abdomen…

"Jasper, are you hungry? Am I in danger?" What could I do? I didn't even know if Carlisle would realize yet that I was gone. His hands were clenched in fists at his side; he was trembling. His eyes were wild and pitch black and trained on me. His eyes widened, and then he closed them, parted his lips just slightly, and took a deep breath in through his nose, his nostrils flaring. His eyelids fluttered and he exhaled with a shaky breath, clasped and unclasped his hands, and finally opened his eyes.

He shook his head and took a step towards me, his hand once again stretched out for me. I was not in danger of his killing me, I hoped, but I knew there was another danger lurking under the surface. I took another step back; I knew he could smell the fear running through my hot veins and my backside encountered the scratch bark of a tree. "I think we should go back. Carlisle will be looking for me." He was in front of me in a flash, one hand on either side of my head, trapping me in a solid cage. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Bella…" his eyes were full of lust, his voice pleading. "Bella…I can't do this anymore. I am about to go out of my mind watching him touch you!" he spat at me. His head lowered to my neck and I could hear him inhaling my scent. He let out a low moan as his lips grazed over my pulse point. His mouth parted and I could feel my skin tingle as he began to suck on the pulse point, his tongue flicking my skin.

"Stop it, Jasper!" I tried sounding forceful, but I was scared, I knew exactly what he could do, and I didn't know where my love was… he might not even know that I was gone.

His honey gaze met mine again, his lips only an inch from mine, his luscious scent drowning me. "You don't understand. I cannot get you out of my head; the scent of your blood enthralls me and the scent of _you…_hearing Carlisle rub you through your panties and smelling the wetness…Oh, God… it almost killed me….I wanted to take you right then…Thank God for that idiot Mike!"

He pressed his lips to mine and I felt a hot aching inside of me…but it wasn't from me. I knew he could control other's physical reactions… could his powers be strong enough to make my body desire him… yes; of course he could do that. My mind was screaming for him to stop and I tried to push him off of me.

He broke the kiss and chuckled. "I know that you are a weak human, but you do know how I like it; rough. I like the fight. Alice is so tame now that I question if she is a real vampire or not."

I ducked beneath his arms and ran, kicking my heels off as I went, but appeared almost instantly in front of me, his arms circling around me, he laughed, enjoying the game. "I can give you what you need, what you want." I gasped as I felt him push his hard member up against my stomach. "I want you as my mate Bella…I need you. If not, I think, I need you just once… I think I can live with just _one _time. You need to feel me inside of you and I need to feel you around me, please." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself that this was okay.

"Carlisle! Help!" I yelled and jasper silenced me with a kiss. I bit at his lips and tongue, but it just seemed to spurn him on, he growled at me lightly and dug his fingertips into my hips painfully. I tried to jerk backwards, but he held me tight.

I _almost_ felt bad for him…almost. I could feel his desire, his aching longing… his need. But I didn't want him….I wanted to help him, but not in that way…_Carlisle help me!_

He backed me into a tree and I his cold heavy body pinned me, digging the bark into my back and I yelped in pain. "You want me, I know you do…" he breathed heavily into my ear. I could feel the burning inside of me… the burn that he was influencing

"I don't want you… get off of me! Help! Somebody? Carlisle!"

He dropped to his knees in front of me gripping my hips, holding me in a vice-like grip, his nose close to my core; he gulped in the smell deeply, is body groaning "That smell… Edward said your blood sang for him…I now think I can understand… this… this aroma calls to me. Bella, I need you. I need to pound into you until I hear you call my name."

His teeth tore at my dress, ripping away the skirt easily, and beads clattering on the rocks below. Maybe I could appeal to him rationally "What about Alice? You love her, not me!"

"I do, but it is not enough anymore. I can't explain it…" his blond hair shone silver in the lightening; his face looked paler than before, as if he were struggling internally with himself. His face steeled as he made his choice. He leaned forward, hit lips grazing over my panties, and I could feel as his frigid tongue snuck out, stroking the already moist cloth. His whole body was shaking, his chest vibrating with pleasure. The ache in me got stronger… he was not going to hold off for long…

"Fuck you!" I shouted at him as I tried to wiggle away, my hands yanking at his pale mane in an attempt to pull him off of me.

"That is all I want." He laughed, his face elated with anticipation. "But before I fulfill your request, say you are mine."

"What?"

"Say it, Bella."

"No! I. Love. Carlisle." I spat angrily at him.

His eyes narrowed and I could feel his teeth sink into my mound, hard, and I cried out in agony. "Say you are mine," he growled with his muffled mouth.

"NO!" His teeth sunk in deeper and he tugged at the skin and cloth. His nails dug into my skin, some of them piercing the flesh, blood began oozing from the wounds. The pain was unbearable and I fought, to no avail, to get away, the howling anguished cries leeching from my heart as well as my throat.

"Okay…" I sobbed. "I'm yours…stop…I'm yours." The pain stopped and he was back at my lips, demanding and forceful. The hot tears spilled over onto my cheeks, mixing with the kiss, I could taste the salt and I felt bile rising from my stomach. His hands roamed my body, pinching and rubbing me, his desire growing stronger.

Suddenly I felt something that felt like a gentle breeze, almost a loving caress on my face, and the coolness of Jasper's body was gone. I heard something that made my blood run cold; a growl more terrifying than anything I had ever hear before.

**Carlisle POV**

I could feel the fear coursing through her veins, which is how I knew she was gone. I had already called an ambulance for the two male teens; I could smell in their blood that it was alcohol poisoning and they had been drinking long before they even set foot inside the dance. I was with the girl, examining her when I knew that Isabella needed help, thankfully the female just had a virus and I found her date who took her home.

I darted out to the gym. "Where is she?" I hissed to Emmett and Rose, who were making out in a corner, Rose's lipstick smeared across her cheek. They could see the panic in my eyes and both ran out of the gym with me.

I let my senses range out, sniffing for her scent, and catching something faint in the air. "Jasper is with her." Rose pointed out into the forest. Her eyes had caught something; a bead that had fallen off of Isabella's red dress.

_No! Not Jasper! _The smell from the trail was fairly fresh, no more than ten minutes old, but that was more than enough for Jasper to do something stupid.

I would take his head off if he hurt her! I knew he wanted her, but how much? I heard myself snarl as soon as we hit the forest, I wasn't even watching the trees; I barreled straight through them, making a visible trail behind me. I could hear Rose and Emmett behind me, flying fast, but I was faster.

I was hoping I was mistaken and Jasper took her on Alice's orders, maybe she had seen something important… but my instincts knew better. I could feel waves of desire rippling through her as well her disgust and fear… he was playing with her physical reactions trying to convince himself that she wanted him, too. My feet carried me faster than ever before…I didn't want to hurt him… but I knew I could easily kill him, without a second thought, if he tried to mate with her!

I heard her sob with my own ears "No! Okay… I'm yours…stop…I'm yours." Her voice choked out and the vampire in me screeched in rejected pain! I knew it rationally she _had _to say it, but the words tore at my soul… he must be hurting her… he had to be! It is the only way she would say something that horrific… there must be…_blood! _

My jaw clenched at the sweet smell and I heard her sob again… I could feel her pain… her soul calling for me. I felt the curtain drop on my lucid mind… clouding instantly as I charged at the vampire…. His hands were on her… caressing her. His scent was on her, lips her neck, her throbbing core…

The look on my beloved was excruciating to witness… the hopelessness… the unwillingness. I shot at him like a rocket. He was so consumed in his pleasure that he didn't hear me until it was too late. But before my body hit his, my hand reached her face, wiping away the tears that fell…

Black rage filled my being as I crashed into him, throwing our bodies into the nearest giant pine tree, snapping it in half. My growls directed at him became louder and louder until I was roaring. _My love…_

He was not a young, inexperienced vampire and he was on his feet instantly. "She is mine!" I hissed at him before darting at him again. The soldier waited in him was experienced and his leg swung forward, kicking me solidly in the chest, knocking me backward. I felt a pain in my chest, but I was oblivious to it.

"No! She will be mine and I will be the head of this coven! I want her!" he pulled his lips back over his teeth, threatening me. I, this time, until he made the first move; his mouth open, searching for my neck, but I had seen this move before when we had fought other vampires, and I was ready. I swiftly pulled to one side, twisting my body just outside his reach, and seized a hold one of his arms and pulled back sharply. The sharp ripping sound told me my mission had been accomplished, his body lay on the ground, missing one limb, where it wiggled in my hands, trying to find its body.

I flung the arm aside and rushed back to my love, crouching down defensively. I snarled at him, snapping my teeth together, as Jasper got to his feet and growled. I heard a loud _crack _and watched as Rose…_Rose…_ dashed forward and punched him in the jaw, his body flying backwards into a boulder, splitting it in two. She rushed at him, wanting to do more damage, the look in her eyes unfathomable, but Emmett grabbed her by the shoulders hugging her to her. "Shh…it's okay babe." He whispered to low for Isabella to hear.

Suddenly they both stopped breathing, the odor of fresh blood assaulting them, tempting their resolve. I still hovered in my position, not giving any of them the opportunity to get closer, and I murmured one word to them as I tossed Jasper's flailing arm to Rose… "Home." Emmett grabbed Jasper and they all flew into the primordial growth, taking them where their senses could be enticed by the tang of blood.

The red haze still clouded my vision as I turned back to Isabella, my teeth still exposed, I let out an angry bark at her and stepped closer… the smell of her blood calling to me.

**Bella POV**

His eyes were darker than I had ever seen them before and it petrified me; I could not move. I could see the fury in his face, and I could feel something lingering under the surface of his resentment… his eyes flashed a hint of pain. He inched closer, until his cool hardened frame was only inches from me, but not touching me. I could see his body shaking, his lips trembling, and he dropped to his knees. His nostrils flared at the smell of the punctured wounds, still slightly dripping with hot red liquid. He leaned in, the tips of his tongue slowly tasting where the blood had run down my leg. His body began to vibrate even harder as he trailed up the bloodline, but not touching the wound, cleaning the rust smelling fluid from my flesh.

I was terrified. I didn't know if his instincts could take over and end my life. I held my breath as he moved to the other hip, lightening crashed and made him look like the monster he always tried to control around me. His tongue continued lapping at me, instantly bringing more heat to my abdomen, and I groaned rolling my eyes back in my head, unable to stop myself.

His head snapped up and his irate eyes met mine. His body was upright in an instant, pressing against me, his breath hard and fast. "You said… to _him_" he growled, unable to finish what he overheard me say.

"Carlisle, you know I had to." He was not thinking rationally, his vampire instincts at the forefront. I slowly raised my hand to his cheek, and he flinched back before letting me rest my hot palm against his smooth stone skin.

"Never…say it…I don't care who… Never!" his jaw was set hard as he choked the words out.

I could feel the tears in my eyes… the experience of what just happened with Jasper, plus the pain that I could feel coming from Carlisle was too much and I began to sob, the cries coming out in gasps. His lips found my neck and bit down, without breaking the skin, on the pulse point that was suppose to enhance pleasure, his arms pulling me closer, to the point it was painful to breathe.

"Isabella…say it…now" he forcefully plead, I could feel him at a breaking point, needing the words or he would snap….

"I am and always will be yours…"his mouth found mine and he pushed his tongue into my mouth, I could taste the faint hint of blood, but my need to have him overrode my revulsion. His hands tore at my clothing; his mouth was not gentle, wanting only to reestablish his claim on me.

I felt a fire burning inside of me, a primal desire that wanted to consume him, to dance in the hot flames with him as one. I clawed at his hair as his neck and hair, trying with all my strength to get closer than physically possible. He preformed my favorite magic trick and removed all of his clothing without breaking the kiss or our embrace, his cold chest against my breast and stomach made me shiver, my nipples painfully hard against his frozen skin.

The bark dug into my back and I could feel the wood scratching at my skin as he grabbed my legs, wrapping them around his waist. He slid into me with one smooth thrust, my entrance slick and ready for him, and I moaned in pleasure. There was no time for more pleasantries…I need him and he needed me… his instincts in complete control…

He held me up with is arms as he moved back and forth, pounding his flesh into mine. "You," _kiss, "_are" _kiss _"MINE!" he pulled back and looked at me again, his wild eyes unblinking, before he assaulted my lips with renewed vigor. His arms bounced me up and down faster increasing the friction, causing new places to be touched deep within me in this previously untried position. "I can feel you blood in me, pulsing through your veins…ugh… the heat… around my thighs… my cock… holy hell, woman!" he grunted into my ear, sending desire coursing through me.

My mouth found his shoulder and I bit down as forcefully as my jaw would let me; I wanted to leave my own mark on him… my mate… my everything!

His growls turned into a long purr… "_My_ Isabella..._my _love…_my _mate" his hips jerked faster and faster. I threw my head back, releasing a scream as pleasure consumed me, my inner muscles throbbing so hard they made me shake; the thunder and lightning reflecting what I was feeling inside. The thought of being one with him at that moment, with no beginning and no end, our bodies connected entirely, sent new waves of emotion through me and I felt like our souls were connected, tying us together even stronger than before.

He thrust inside of me a few more times, hard and furious, before I felt his member twitching inside of me, spilling his seed into me, a loud roar had me whimpering at his power, his dominance… I was his and his alone…

He held me against the tree for what seemed like an eternity, not breaking the connection between our bodies which were still joined in the most intimate way. I was safe, I was whole, and I was loved. There was no place else I wanted to be.

"Isabella?" his eyes were returning to their honey color, from the coal black that had possessed them, but I thought I saw a hint of red glinting around the edges of his color. "Are you alright?" his voice was sill husky.

"Yes. I'm just glad you found me. I don't know what would have…" I stopped as his face contorted into rage.

"Isabella, I am going to take you home now. I have to talk to Alice and her _mate." _He sneered at the word. "I am sorry that this will be the memory of your prom, I wanted it to be perfect."

I shook my head at him "Don't, it's not your fault. Besides, we do have this weekend."

He nodded stiffly; clearly his mind was on other things. We flew through the forest, his tuxedo coat wrapped around my body, my dress being torn to shreds. Charlie was out at work for the night, helping to wrangle the teens from the prom who could not handle themselves, so Carlisle had no hesitation jumping through my window and setting me down gently on my bed. He made his way to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit for me.

"Isabella," he sat next to me, I took in a deep breath, inhaling his delectable scent, and my mouth began to water. His expert eyes examined my wounds, cleaning them, and applying a cream to prevent infection before covering them with a bandage. "Tonight will be the last night you sleep alone. I cannot bear for this to happen to you again. As far as I am concerned, the sooner I marry you, the better. And when you are ready, I will turn you, without hesitation, into a vampire. Being human is just too dangerous for you in general." His lips were tight as he spoke and I could feel his ache at having to leave me tonight.

"Are you getting tired of saving me?" I tried to joke, but my voice sounded flat, I knew he was right.

"Never," he smiled at me. "I actually like being your superhero… you have no idea how that can stroke a man's ego, but I want to make sure no one can ever hurt you again, and if that means me quitting my job and taking you to a cabin hundreds of miles from the nearest town or person, then so be it."

"That actually doesn't sound too bad." I stretched my neck up and kissed him on the chin.

"All in good time, but I do need to go home. Rose will be back after Charlie falls asleep to get you for your sleepover. You'll be safe here tonight." His eyes darkened as he leaned in to kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you, too." With that he leapt from the window and darted across the lawn before I could get to the glass.

I fell quickly into sleep, letting the blackness envelope me, and wishing to forget most of the night. My dreams morphed from nightmares of faceless vampires to beautiful moments with Carlisle and then back to nightmares again. Once I thought I felt cold arms trying to comfort me, rocking me, but the feel was all wrong and I shied away from it.

After that I kept seeing Carlisle's face, mixed with musk and vanilla, it was unusual… I missed his cinnamon and ocean. I woke to the sound of my window sliding open and seeing Rose climbing through, her golden hair looking white in the sunlight. Instantly she froze, her teeth bared and she hissed at me, her eyes wide with horror. Suddenly my mind caught up to what she already knew… the cold arms, the smell…Edward had been in my room! I sat upright and noticed a note fall from on my chest to the floor, but that was not all that fell… a few long strands of hair went with it. I grabbed at my head… _My hair!_

Edward had cut almost all of it off!

**Please read and review… it is going to get a bit darker… Eddie is back and VERY crazy…but not to worry… there will still be lemons! Carlisle will pin you any way you want if you review (a tree, concrete wall, window… just use your imagination!) XD**


	17. Chapter 17: Emotional

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews… Carlisle loves them. I don't own this or use Betas… all the mistakes are my own!**

**Carlisle POV**

When I walked through the door to the living room I could feel the waves of anger rolling off of everyone that occupied the space; Jasper's work at hand. I took a deep breath, trying to keep my cool. I had just seen him trying to take my mate from me, and for that I wanted to kill him, to make sure that he never would lay a hand on Isabella again; on the other hand I _did_ know Jasper, for nearly half a century and I knew Alice, his 'mate,' and I wanted to hear the side of the story that lead to this event.

Jasper glowered at me as I stood across from him, Emmett's hands firmly keeping him in the wing backed chair, Rose still holding onto his arm, for good measure. It gave me a small bit of satisfaction knowing that he could smell her floral aroma on me, knowing that _I _had done what _he_ wanted to do. Alice stared at Jasper, revulsion and sadness seeping from her body as the thunder rolled outside.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Jasper drawled, thick with sarcasm.

"Fuck you, Jasper!" Rose screeched at him. "_I _should kill you for what you tried to do! You know exactly how I feel about rape… Unfortunate for me, I will leave the choice of your living or dying to Carlisle."

I heard Alice hiss at the threat, but she made no move towards Jasper to defend him.

My hands massaged my temples, trying not to let my anger overtake me. "You have been holding out on us, not informing us how developed your powers are. That was very underhanded of you. Alice, did you know about this?"

"I knew he was having trouble controlling himself and that he was going to work on it. I _did_ see that he and I were going to have to leave for awhile, I came back here to prepare for it, but I didn't know the reasoning behind it, until he made the snap decision." She couldn't look at me, her eyes trained on Jasper as though he might disappear if she looked away.

"I am not leaving!" Jasper huffed, slouching back in the chair, his eyes were defiant.

"Something you said caught my attention last night, Jasper." I tried to keep calm, but deep inside I wanted to put my hand through his skull and crush it into powder. "You said you would be head of this coven…I am wondering if you want Isabella because she is _my _mate, and _I_ am the leader of this family. You have always been in a position of leadership…of power. In joining this family, you gave that up." I heard him grunt in dissent. "But you must understand, Jasper, we are a family, not a coven. Covens are based on masters and servants. We are together because we care for and respect each other. I am the leader because I was given that right by our family… as the Father. That position was not taken by force. If everyone agreed that my time, as the head of this household was over, then I would gladly relinquish that role. If you want a coven, with you as the leader, then you need to go make your own; _we_ are a family."

I watched him shake his head. I knew part of it was sinking in, showing him reason, the anger partly ebbing. "You don't understand Carlisle, I need her." He closed his eyes, biting his lower lip, and I could feel desire surge through him, the need to have _my _Isabella.

"Jasper," I lowered my voice, speaking slowly "You cannot have Isabella. She…is…mine."

He looked desperately to Emmett, "Surely you can feel the pull emanating from her, the draw to her?"

"Course I can, bro. Maybe it has something to do with the reason Edward couldn't read her mind, some kind of latent power." _Interesting…_ "But I love my Rose. I would never disrespect Carlisle in that way. She's my sister!" Rose flashed him a large smile and Alice let out a tearless sob, my heart hurt for the tiny creature.

Jasper's eyes flickered back between Alice and me. He knew he was hurting her and regret filled his face, torn. "Maybe we could share her," he murmured.

"What?" I bellowed.

"Sick, man." Emmett blanched.

"Seriously?" Rose coughed.

"I did it in my last coven, with Charlotte and Peter, when the need was there. Charlotte was resistant at first, but eventually she saw that it was for the best." Everyone turned to stare at the flaxen vampire, his face somber, but hopeful.

"Do you think I would even entertain such a ludicrous idea, after two forced, failed attempts to claim her? Do you think I would subject Isabella to that horror?" My patience was at an end, this was beyond anything I could have imagined from him!

"Carlisle," Alice spoke for the first time. "If you say yes, in the beginning it will be hard, but it could keep our family together." She looked pale, her eyes dark and sunken in.

"You would do this for him?" I asked incredulously.

"If it meant him staying with me, trying to be happy with me, then yes. I would. Please, Carlisle." Her small body looked defeated; her face told me she had nothing left to give to save her mate from this desire he had.

I chewed over her words for only a second… would Isabella agree? Could she be happy?

"No!" I stated firmly. "And I would never attempt to answer such a request for my love. I think you both need some time away, to get a handle on where your relationship is going. Go to Isle Esme."

"_If_ we go," I could see the begging in Alice's eyes "Will you at least _ask _Bella? For me?"

I knew what she would say, but I did owe Alice for the last fifty years of her light in my life… "Fine, but I make no promises."

I could hear Jasper groan at the concession, at the possibility of being with Isabella and I hissed at him, exposing my venomous teeth, lunging at the chair. My fingers closed in around his neck, but I felt no pursuit from the others, I was completely within my right as the leader, and as a man. "The only reason I let you live is for the sake of Alice," saliva showered him, my anger at the peak. "When and _if _you return, it had best be with Alice smiling and happy, or I will not hesitate to remove your head from your neck."

Alice hugged me before she left, car packed, Jasper in the driver's seat. "Just protect Bella, okay? I'll be keeping an eye out for her." She ducked into the car and drove off, just before the sun peaked over the horizon. I wandered up to their room. Alice had cleared most of the memorabilia and stuffed it into the closet. I did feel bad, but only for her, not him. Her mate wanted another woman, who just happened to be my mate and her best friend. Isabella was the 'other woman' in Alice's view, but could hold no remorse or hate towards her, after all, Isabella had not encouraged it in any way.

Alice had to watch his downward spiral and know that she could do nothing to help, save it be to share Jasper's affections with Isabella. How could any woman stand that? She must have been on the edge of sanity to agree with such a request. If I saw Jasper again I might kill him just for the pain he inflicted on Alice.

The sun was fully up when I heard my phone, my eyes still wandering around the now empty room. It was Rose and she said only three words to me. "Get here now!"

X-X-X-X

The panic in Rose's voice sent me running as fast as I could push my legs, with Emmett right behind me; he for his mate, and I for mine. The cars were not fast enough, both of us darting through the trees, our breaths even, our minds racing. It was long before we got to Isabella's house that we could smell it; the stink of another male… of Edward.

Instinctively I ran, crouched close to the ground, ready to spring at him with a moment's notice. Emmett hissed and barreled on, his head whipping from side to side looking for any danger. We didn't stop as we neared the house. Charlie's car was there, but he was asleep, his steady breathing in the next room. We both took a flying leap into the open window, me first and then Emmett, landing silently on the wood floors.

My eyes narrowed, looking for the unwanted intruder, but found none. Rose's eyes told me that all was safe, but in her arms, tucked into her lap was my love. Her face and nose were red and splotchy from crying and her hair…_her hair_!

Long strands of it had fallen to the floor, but in its entirety, it was almost completely gone. Only about three inches of her lovely chocolate mane was left surrounding her head. Isabella began to sob quietly into Rose's shoulder again once she assessed my face. I sat on the bed and pulled her into my lap. "No, no, no, my love. Don't cry. It's just hair. It will grow back." I rocked her like a child. His stink was all around her, on her bed, her clothing, and in her remaining hair. "Are you alright?"

She could only nod, yes, her sobs controlling her voice.

"He didn't do more than hold her," Rose answered. She held out a piece of parchment to me and I grabbed it. "Emmett and I are going to do a sweep to see if he is still out there." She grabbed her lover's hand and they darted out the window.

I opened the note, a growl growing in my chest as I read it;

_My beloved Bella,_

_I am sorry now to be gone once you have awakened, but I know that you remembered my smell, my arms, and my voice. I know that you dreamt about me… what else could it have been about? _

_I know you have no choice in the matter right now… Carlisle's pull is so strong over you, he is manipulating everything and one day you will see that…but we will be together one day soon._

_I love you, so very much._

_Forever Yours_

_E_

_p.s. Thank you for the memento_

It was only Isabella's hand covering my mouth that kept me from screaming a long line of profanities aimed at the writer of the note.

"I didn't know he was here, honest." Her voice was shaky and her eyes fearful…_fearful of me! "_I didn't know!"

"Oh, God, Isabella!" I rocked her harder, gripping her tighter. "I know…I believe you. I don't blame you… I know that you don't want him! Please don't be scared of me!" I could hear the distress in my own voice; I didn't want her to be afraid of me… of my natural instincts… But, after my reaction last night, I could see how she may be frightened. I needed to make this up to her… she had been through so much lately… I had to make it better. Part of me liked her fear, knowing that I was more powerful, stronger, and more able than she was, but the humans side of me could not bear the anguish radiating from her body.

She had been attacked last night, by Jasper, a person she trusted and now Edward had been in her room. He could have violated her right then and there, or worse, killed her. And now she knew that her home, her refuge, was not safe anymore. Without another word I jumped, with her cradled against my chest, out the window and took off in the direction of my house.

I drew Isabella a hot bath as soon as we were in the house, doors closed behind us, and the shades drawn. I didn't smell Edward on the way in; there were no fresh traces of him to indicate that he had visited the area recently. I felt like we were pretty safe here, I would be able to hear him from long distances and Rose and Emmett would be around in case anything happened.

The bathroom filled with steam, and the mist felt good on my skin, warm and prickly at the same time. I lowered Isabella into the water, her body groaning at the relief it provided. Her chocolate eyes watched me as I found the shampoo and squirted a little bit into the palm of my hand. I slowly lathered it into her hair, massaging her scalp. I could feel the blood thrumming beneath my fingertips as I pushed into the muscles of her neck, her head tipping back at my touch, her eyes closed revealing the pinkish color of her lids. I could sense her worry, her anxiety of the situation we were facing.

"Isabella," I needed to take her mind off of things. "I was wondering, we have never really talked about the wedding, and I wanted to know what kind of wedding you would want."

"To tell you the truth I haven't given it much thought." _Why did that not surprise me? _"I guess I just want something small, just our families, or better yet, let's just go to the justice of the peace and get married without a big ceremony."

"Are you serious? I thought you would have wanted to a big to-do, with the flowers, the large cake, and a thousand guests."

"Don't make fun," she laughed. "I honestly don't care about the ceremony, as long as you show up." I began hosing the soap out of her hair with warm water, cupping the rim of her hair with my hand to make sure no shampoo would get in her eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." I began to lather up a mesh loofa with some strawberry soap that I picked up in Seattle for her.

"Are you sure you want a ceremony? It already feels like more than marriage… does a piece of paper really bind us more than we already are?" she raised an eyebrow, the corners of her mouth rising slightly.

"Well, I am a bit old fashioned and granted we may have gone about this the wrong way, from my standpoint, but the act of actually marrying you would make it all the more special for me." I was not exactly sure how to explain it to her… it was just something I had always known… that I would marry my soul mate

"It's all about you, isn't it?" she laughed and it sounded like music to my ears.

"Of course it is!" I chuckled. "Not only that I am planning on sharing my life with you, so everything that is mine would be yours, naturally. And it would make it easier on Charlie, knowing that we were together legally." My hands began rubbing her shoulders with the soapy sponge, and I heard her groan with an _Mmmmm! _I could feel the fire flickering deep inside of me at the moan, the animal clawing to get out, begging me to set it free. I know when had just been intimate last night, but I did not seem to be able to get enough of her. I wanted her constantly; she was in my every thought and feeling; she was the very reason for my existence now.

My hands trailed lower with the sponge, carefully washing around her soft cream colored breasts, her eyes giving me a playful look as I tried to remain serious, but my thoughts were on her desirable body. I nearly lost control as her tongue slid slowly across her lower lip, her teeth biting down on one side of the soft tissue. My lips found mouth and she parted her succulent lips for me, my tongue sliding against hers, vibrating with a purr of satisfaction. I heard her heart pick up pace as her hand slid around the back of my neck, tickling the fine hairs at the nape.

I could hear Emmett and Rose come in downstairs, Rose whispered up to me, in a voice to low for my love to hear. I knew they could hear the bathtub and Isabella's heart beating upstairs and I did not want an audience; I was not ashamed of what they would hear, I had heard Emmett and Rose plenty of times, but I knew that it would embarrass Isabella, so I pulled back from the kiss.

"You should not kiss me like that unless you intend to keep going," she said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, darling. The others just got back and Rose informed me that Edward is not in the area, they traced his scent down to the highway, where he got in a car that was waiting for him. And Rose wants to take a crack at your hair; she did do hair in New York for a year, and became very popular. Needless to say, we had to leave right around that time as to not draw attention to ourselves."

Her eyes widened. "Wow, that's not something you hear every day."

"No, but just think of the stories you'll be able to tell one day. They may be even more fantastic than that… maybe you could one day be a famous designer, or cat burglar…I do know a few vampires who have done that. One case was the Carlton Jewelry Store in Cannes in 1994. I do know the vampires involved in that one and they had almost exposed us, as vampires, and they were quickly taken care of by the Volturi."

"Who are the Volturi?"

"They are like vampire royalty, they enforce the one rule that every vampire must obey: keep our existence a secret. If the law is not obeyed then the Volturi step in and take care of the problematic vampire." I moved lower, the sponge making circles on her stomach.

We both heard a knock on the door and our heads snapped in that direction. Rose poked her head through the now open door. "I need to do Bella's hair and Emmett would feel more comfortable if he could do another sweep with you, in case we missed something."

"Yes, of course." I knew she would be safe with Rose. Rose was a pure lady, but I also had seen her angry, and truth be told, I would not want to be on the receiving end of her anger. I don't think that even Edward would be stupid enough to cross her. I lightly kissed Isabella's lips and darted out of the bathroom heading out to the forest.

**Bella POV**

After I had wrapped myself in a Carlisle's plush robe Rose came in the bathroom wielding a very sharp pair of scissors and had a determined looked on her perfect face. "Well, I will do the best I can, but Edward really did a hack job, the asshole."

I loved it when she cursed. I smiled. She began combing and snipping here and there, her fingers moving faster than I could see. The hair fell down around my neck, making my skin itch. I tried to brush it off with one of the sleeves, to no avail. The robe smelled just like him and I inhaled, his cinnamon scent comforting me.

"Rose, thanks again for this morning. Really, I'm sorry I ruined your shopping plans."

"Not at all. Besides, things really have been more fun since you have come into the family and I have never seen Carlisle happier. He walks around here grinning like an idiot. Actually, I should be thanking you; since Emmett and I have seen the way you and Carlisle are with each other it has… brought back the fire in our marriage. It's had reminded us of how we felt when we first discovered our love for each other. The sex has never been better." Now she was grinning like an idiot.

She moved around me at top speed, shortening my bangs, and doing around my ears. I tried to stay as still as a statue, afraid that if I moved her flying shears would take an ear off. When she was done my hair looked like an Audrey Hepburn with a bit of a modern twist. I hated it…I would kill Edward if I ever saw him again.

"Now, I heard you mentioning the wedding earlier," she led me to her room and opened her closet. Inside were the bags I had packed for the sleepover, she must have picked them up before heading back to her house. "A I know to you it is just a piece of paper, but to him it is so much more, so please just keep that in mind. Did he tell you where he is going to take you for the honeymoon?" She was practically bouncing with anticipation.

"No he didn't tell me."

"He's going to kill me, but I'm going to tell you anyway. He bought a tiny bankrupt town on the coast of Spain and he has been having the buildings remodeled for the last few weeks. That is where he is taking you; an entire village of your own. He renamed it Isabella."

"Really?" It was too much… a whole town he bought just for us…_and_ he named it after me! I could feel my heart pounding in my chest; my heart felt like it was swelling, filling my insides completely and the warmth emanating from my heart was overwhelming. I felt like I my body could not contain so much love for him and the tears began streaming down my face, the release so sweet, and I let out a small sob.

"Bella… you're so emotional for a human." Her stone arms hugged my shoulders, "He just wanted a place to call home while you toured the cathedrals of Europe, and Spain seemed like as good of a place as any to start. If you want to go somewhere else I'm sure he can arrange it." She looked at me apprehensively.

"No," I choked out, trying to stop the tears. "I'm happy! I don't deserve him! How can I make this up to him, I don't have anything to give him." She unwound her arms from my shoulders and walked to her cream colored credenza, the door squeaking as she opened it, and pulled out a manila envelope. Walking back to me she opened the flap and pulled out some paperwork, handing it to me.

It took me a moment, trying to read through the tears, to realize what she handed to me. "Oh, God! Rose! How can I thank you?" I launched myself into hers arms, peppering her cheek with kisses. She pushed me away, looking slightly shocked at my reaction… I guess I have been a bit over emotional lately.

"Just promise me you'll be good to him… he needs your love, more than you know."

X-X-X-X-X

The sun was finally high in the sky when Emmett and Carlisle returned. Rose had made me a lunch of lemon pepper chicken and played Wii with me while we waited. The more I got to know her the more I liked her and after this…I owed her big time!

The sun had broken through the clouds and bounced off his skin in rainbow hues. I felt like I could go blind looking at the sheer magnificence of his perfect face, his smile radiated in my soul… I knew I could never live without him. I ran to him and he caught me in his arms, lifting my face to his. I wound my arms around his neck and kissed him with all my strength, trying to put what the words that I knew I would stumble over into this single action. I could feel the emotions building in me again, the tears threatening to make an appearance. I pulled back needing to see into his eyes, he looked a bit worried, but delighted at the welcome he had just received.

"I want to marry you," I managed to sputter out.

"And I want to make you happy and marry you," he hugged me closer; I could feel his elation at the thought.

"No, you don't understand! I want to marry you _now!"_

"What? Why?" he looked confused his mouth forming a frown.

"Because you would do anything to protect me, because you try to make my dreams come true, even if it includes buying a town, because you are the man I love, and because I cannot spend another second without being your wife Carlisle Cullen." The tears had begun to fall freely.

"But, it takes three days to get a license and I thought you wanted your parents to be there," he looked torn at the thought of not being able to give me what I wanted immediately.

"You have to thank Rose for this," I smiled at her as I handed Carlisle the license that she had gotten for us. "You want to make me happy… this would make me the happiest woman in the world."

He did not say anything. He looked from Emmett, to Rose, to me, his jaw set. He grabbed my hand and led me to his Mercedes, tucked me into the front seat, and sped swiftly down the road, with Rose and Emmett following closely behind in their own car.

**I know, I know… short and no lemons…But there does have to be a bit of a story in between the citrus! But, don't worry… next is the honeymoon night and it will not disappoint! I promise! Bondage… yes/no? Feel free to give suggestions for their first married night! Read and Review please! Oh, yes…should Carlisle share Bella with Jasper for just one night? It depends on you and the reviews you leave!**


	18. Chapter 18: Shattered

**Sorry it has been so long... I have not been feeling well… but who cares right? Lol We just want our honey-haired god!**

**Carlisle POV**

I could not believe my eyes as I stared at the dark haired beauty in the seat next to me, my car staying in perfectly in the center of the road and not wavering an inch; she was mine… all mine. The ceremony had been short and sweet, with both of us pledging our love to each other for eternity, in front of a justice of the peace. When she whispered the word _yes_, my heart jumped, just as it did the very first time I caught her hand, except she was the one to catch me and keep me from falling into an infinity of loneliness and I would be grateful forever. I kissed her hard once the judge said we were formally man and wife and both Rose and Emmett let out cheers of joy for us, having stood in as our witnesses. They showered Isabella with hugs and kisses and Emmett gave me a slap on the back that should have sent a human through the nearest plywood wall.

I could not keep the smile off of my face, "Well, Mrs. Cullen… I like the way that sounds… Mrs. Cullen." I rolled the words over my tongue… they vibrated in my soul in the most amazing way.

"I do like the sound of that… Mrs. Isabella Cullen," her heart accelerated, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. "I guess it will take some getting used to. I'll be the only senior in school that had a husband at graduation! I just cannot believe that we are married; it seems too good to be true. I just wish that Alice could have been there." Her face dropped, I knew that she missed her friend, but Alice and Jasper needed to be alone, to work things out, if they could.

"Knowing Alice, she probably already _saw _it and is horrified that she didn't get to pick out the dress or plan any of it." I joked; I wanted her to be as happy as I was right now. I wished that all of my family had been there. I even wished Edward had been there, I missed him, the Edward that had been in our family before he snapped. I guess I was still mourning the past.

"Did she say anything before she left? Anything at all?" I could feel the momentary sadness in her heart.

"Nothing of great consequence," _I'll be damned to hell before I mentioned Jasper; I still wanted to put my fist through his skull. _"Someday soon, when you choose to be a vampire, we will renew our vows in front of our entire family. There are some extended members, from Alaska and Italy, who would very much like to be there for that event."

"You realize what will happen if we let Alice loose on that?" she giggled. The sky was beginning to dull, the gray clouds darkened as shadows crept into the road from the forest line. The day had been long for her and I knew she was tired.

"And what are we going to tell Charlie? I don't think he'll take it very well… he does own a gun, you know."

"I may not be superman, but I think I can take a bullet," I laughed. "It is one of the perks to being a vampire; super hard skin."

"Please, superman has nothing on you." She gave me a smile that made my stomach feel like it was going to quiver. I was glad that Emmett and Rose had gone hunting, they wouldn't be more than five minutes away… just in case of Edward… so she and I would have some privacy for the night.

"I don't think we should tell him just yet, maybe in a few days, I still feel like _I _need some time to get use to that fact that you are Mrs. Carlisle Cullen." I raised my hand to her cheek, brushing her flushed skin softly against my cold stone, the blood thrumming just under her delicate skin…_Oh, God! Her scent is killing me!_

I was complete now… there was only one piece of the puzzle missing… I wanted her to become a vampire. She had never really expressed much interest in it… maybe one lifetime was enough for her and that would be fine with me, I would just join her the moment her heart stopped beating, without a second thought.

"Isabella… do you trust me?" I raised my eyebrow, the pointed question effectively wiping the smile off her face.

"Yes, of course."

"How much do you trust me?"

She laughed lightly "What is this Carlisle? I trust you enough that I would let you drink my blood if it were to save your life… you wouldn't kill me… I trust you completely."

I slammed on the brakes as hard as I could, my arm braced Isabella as her body was flung forward in the seat and a hard rush of air escaped her chest. I tore at my belt, not bothering to unbuckle, and was out the door before I could do something stupid. I could feel the beast in me pulling at my sanity as I let out a roar, the nearest tree suffering as I tore it to pieces with my bare hands. It was so easy… like ripping paper. How easy it would be to tear at her delicate flesh…

_Does she even realize? _The thought had been gnawing at the edges of my mind since last night…

I hear her approach and before she could get any closer I darted back to the car, placing it between us for her safety. Her dark eyes were confused and a bit hurt; this was not how things should be right after we got married!

I took two deep breaths of fresh air; I could smell her, but only a little. "Isabella…" my voice was deep and husky as I struggle with the animal within. She took a step forward but I motioned for her to stop… and I could feel her apprehension and her yearning to understand.

"Don't ever say anything like that again! Don't tempt me to do it! Do you know what I could do to you?" I was hissing by now, the anger, not at her, but at myself, was rolling off me in droves. "Last night… with Jasper… your blood was the most delicious this I had ever tasted… the first time I had tasted a human… I can't get it out of my head! It's been so hard to control…"

I could see the color drain from her face, turning a sickly shade of white… and as if to torture me more her heart began pumping faster…calling to the beast inside of me.

"Oh God, Isabella! Why do you think I want to become a vampire as soon? Not just to protect you from others… but to protect you from myself!" I was growling, my body vibrating at the open invitation. I took another deep breath and pushed with all my strength at the monster inside…

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I didn't know," she whispered in a small voice as she cast her eyes to the ground, her shoulders slouching. The beast was back in the cage and I moved quickly to her side, my concrete arms enclosing her as tightly as I could without breaking her.

"No. I am sorry. This is the last thing I wanted on the day you agreed to be my wife; my instincts taking over. I just want you happy and safe… if I did something to hurt you I would never forgive myself." I murmured in her ear and I felt her body shiver at the intimate contact. I smiled against her neck.

"So you do want to turn me… it was not just panic from this morning?" her tone was a bit sharp… but I guess I deserved it.

"No, my love. You forever and ever; that is all I want. So, as soon as you are ready I will change you." I pressed my cold lips against the thrumming vein in her neck and she shivered again as her skin scaled my lips.

Her arms snaked their way around my waist, her heat burning through my light clothes as she pressed her body against mine, her tender lips reaching up to mine… _How did she always know just what to do to turn me into putty in her arms? _I could feel her sudden shift in emotions and it shocked me a little… I wondered if she was responding to the instincts in me as I caught up to her fierce desire instantly.

Her tongue traced my cold lips and I obliged her by opening my mouth, my own tongue dancing against hers lightly. She tasted sweet and luscious, her flavor now like an addiction to me… I didn't know if I could go more than a day without her delicious essence. She moaned into my mouth as I pulled her deeper.

Her heart began racing, the blood pumping through it fast and strong, each beat calling to me… inviting me in and I snarled as I tried to beat the vampire back into submission. There was only one thing that could distract me from the delicious scent of her life-giving liquid… I didn't waste any time… I swiftly pinned her to the hood of the car, wrapping her silky legs around me, her hot center pressed against my straining pants.

My hands slid beneath the hem of her skirt and carefully tugged at the fabric of her panties and I felt her smile against my mouth as she felt them slide down her legs. It was a shame that only the panties could have come off, the cumbersome cloth was blocking me from her glorious creamy body. I knew I could have easily torn them off of her, but I knew that she would be embarrassed to go back to my house completely nude, even if Emmett and Rose were gone!

I could feel her need… her swollen sex throbbing against me, begging me to enter her. _Oh, God! What if a car came by? What if was her father? _Somehow the though drove me further, the idea that we could get caught by someone made my shaft so hard I that I could feel the cloth tearing as I stood straight to attention, bursting through the zipper with ease.

I slid into her slick warmth with one solid thrust and I my head rolled back with a groan. Isabella grabbed my hips, trying to pull me in further, and I let her. My thick member sheathed itself inside of her to the hilt; I could feel the softness of my love thrumming around me and I waited.

I watched with complete fascination as her face turned from pleasure to frustration…_God that was sexy…_ as she tried to grind her hips against me. "Carlisle… Come on! Please!" she begged, her voice nearly breaking in the end.

I took only a moment more to tease her before pulling out and thrusting had into her again. Her hips met mine and she let out a satisfied grunt. I didn't wait as I moved faster and faster, my fingers digging into her hips, probably to the point of pain…. but she didn't complain as I drove into her. Her nails clawed at my back and I growled into her ear, the vampire in me practically purring for my mate. My knees pushed into the hood of the car, the metal giving way under my pressure as I tried to get gently closer to my love…. Better the car than her!

Suddenly my instincts were on overdrive… My eyes scanned the forest looking for danger. My ears ranged out, trying to hear what I could not see. There was danger there… I just couldn't tell from where. I could feel the threat… but I couldn't stop myself from pushing into her… as if to show the danger that _I_ did not fear it…. She was mine and I would do what I wanted with her, nothing would stop me. I snarled as loudly as I could… the vampire released… challenging the danger to step forward.

I pulled her closer, my tongue tracing the creamy skin of her neck, my breath caressing her flesh, my scent marking her. I knew it was out there, the danger, but I did not fear it, not with her by my side… I could take on anything as long as she was here to make me whole! Her body was shaking against mine, her voice whimpering my name… I could feel my body go rigid as my seed spilled into her… her channel drawing in every last thick drop as I shuttered. She clung to me, her body still humming with pleasure, as the vampire haze cleared from my mind.

I had hoped that what I felt was at least partly hidden from her as I didn't want her to be scared. I slid out of her carefully, her eyes meeting mine as I carried her carefully to the passenger seat, her chocolate brow orbs shining with happiness. She was forever my love. But I could not stop to revel in the magic of it, I could still feel the danger, and I needed to get her out of here and back to safety. I swiftly drove her back to my house out of danger… away from who I knew was there… away from Edward.

**Bella POV**

Lord I hated school! It was just more time that I could not spend with Carlisle. Sometimes it felt like a complete waste. All I wanted to do was to be by his side, to have his strong arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe and loved. I still was having a difficult time with the idea that I was his wife. It was not a bad idea, the thought gave me pleasure every time it crossed my mind, and it just seemed hard to believe. I was so afraid that I would wake up from this wonderful dream and find myself alone.

It was a little weird being at school without Alice and Jasper. I missed her black hair bobbing up and down as she always seemed to dance with excitement. Jasper… well, that was just awkward. I liked him as a friend and I missed his brotherly teasing, but now that I looked back maybe it was not so brotherly. I hoped that he had just been acting out on instinct and that when they returned things would go back to normal.

The lights in the school were too bright today; the fluorescent bulbs hummed at me like an angry set of bees. I tried not to focus on them and distract myself with the tedious classes before me, but their noise was incessant, just like the chatter of Jessica and Mike. They went through the subject of prom with a fine tooth comb and I knew it was just a matter of time before she would bombard me with questions about my relationship with Carlisle. I could see the distain seething from Jessica's face and Mike was shooting me questioning glances. I knew he still like me a bit and that Jess had been a bit jealous, especially when he gave me those gooey eyed looks. Angela sat near me like a guard throughout the entire morning, warding off the subject by steering them into other conversations. I was happy Angela was there and that she supported me, maybe I should get to know her a little better before I became a vampire.

I knew that Rose and Emmett would be waiting for me in the gym for lunch and the rest of my classes would be with them, so naturally, because of their alien beauty, Jessica and Mike would avoid talking with me. The lunch bell rang and I darted out the door with Angela next to me. The smell of tater tots assaulted my nose and the greasy food make me instantly nauseated. I could feel the color begin to drain from my face.

"How's things going?" she asked shyly, avoiding the issue that was on everyone's minds.

I didn't want to lie to her, she _has_ been supportive. "Things are good. Prom was a blast!"

"Yes, I had a good time, too. And how is your Dad?"

"He had his hands full with the kids that partied too much," I laughed, trying to keep my stomach in check. I needed a soda.

"Are you alright? You look pale. Maybe we should get you to Carlisle?" she whispered to me. I could feel the hallway beginning to sway. _Not now!_

"Oh, yes. Your beloved Carlisle!" I heard an annoying nasal voice chirp behind me. "So when did you begin banging the doctor?" Jessica raised a critical eyebrow to me.

"Leave her alone, Jess." Angela warned. I could feel the sweat breaking out on my forehead. I needed to sit down and I was not in the mood to be bothered by this chit! Damn those lights were bright!

"What? Edward wasn't enough for you so you had to make your way through the family?" she sneered.

"Go bother someone who cares! I don't have to answer to you!" I muttered, less forcefully than I would have liked to, but I was afraid that if I raised my voice I would not be able to hold my stomach. I could feel a sort of glee inside of me, a funny amusement; Carlisle was getting a kick out of my annoyance!

"And I saw you leave the prom with Jasper. What was up with that?" she couldn't keep her insinuating voice at a quite level, steadily rising with every word. "I noticed he and Alice aren't here today so, what did you do?"

"Mind your own business, Jess." I growled lowly, trying not to open my mouth and lose my meager breakfast.

"Oh, I see…. Was he a good fuck? Who is next? Emmett? Mike?" her shrill voice was loud enough that a crowd had formed and I could see teachers moving down the hallway to see what was causing such a commotion. I could even see Emmett and Rose at the other end, trying to get to me at a human pace. I could see the worry in Rose's face… her eyes told me that I looked as bad as I felt.

"How 'bout the whole football team?" I couldn't hold back any more. My eyes clouded into tunnel vision, red blurring out everything but her frame. And I moved in towards that frame, my fist lashing out faster than I thought possible, and connected with her pretty little nose. Her body was knocked backwards into the wall, the blood rushing down her face, staining her white blouse. _God that felt good!_

"Shut your face you bitch!" I screamed at her. "I am no fucking whore! That would be your department from the stories that I have heard!"

I couldn't hold myself together any longer… I could feel the bile rising in my throat and the tunnel vision completely covered my eyes and turned black and I fell into nothingness.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

There was something wrong with my head. It felt painful and chilly. There was something pressing on my forehead, but could not find the strength in my arms to reach my hand up and remove the pressure. My eyes fluttered open to those damn annoying lights, making the cream-painted cinder blocks glow an unusual orange.

"Finally!" I heard an exasperated voice sigh. The school nurse sat in a chair next to me. I was lying on a hard uncomfortable medical bed in the nurse's office, a flat pillow beneath my head, and an icepack on my skin. "You have been out for awhile, young lady, nearly twenty minutes. I was about ready to call the ambulance and have them take you to the hospital."

I wish they would have called the ambulance… I would have seen Carlisle. "As it is the principle is waiting to speak to you, so I need to get him. Stay here and drink this," she said firmly as she handed me bottled water.

I waited with the cold icepack still on my head; I didn't feel like moving it even though it hurt my skin. I counted the seconds on the clock… tick, tick, tick… I wondered how much trouble I was in. I felt completely justified in what I did. Jessica completely deserved the broken nose I hoped I had given her. However, I knew that they did not take violence lightly here. I could smell the vomit on my shirt and I stopped myself from looking down at the mess I had made, just in case the look would bring up more from my stomach. Someone, probably the nurse, had cleaned up my mouth and tried to clean my faceoff, but I could feel the sticky mess on me. I moved my head carefully to sip at the water. It felt good going down, the coolness quenching the ache in my belly. I waited for almost a full ten minutes before the principle came in, his bulging belly brushing the door frame as he entered and shut the door behind him.

"Well, Miss Swan. I must say that I am surprised at your actions. What will your father say?"

_Charlie? Oh, crap!_ The chief's daughter getting in a fight at school! In a large town this would just blow over easily, but here in this small town… it would be the topic of conversation in all the houses. He would certainly hear about it… and then I would hear about it! Ugh!

"Now, I talked to Miss Webber and some other students. They all told me that Jessica was to blame and that she started the whole thing. Now, while that may be the case, I will not tolerate physical violence on my campus. You are suspended from school for two days, not including today. Jessica has the same punishment and I suggest you both avoid another altercation or I will not hesitate to keep you both from walking at the graduation ceremony. Is that understood?" I nodded my head weakly, I got off better than I had expected! "You are to collect your things and leave here immediately. The nurse thinks you should head home and make sure to drink plenty of fluids."

He left me to collect myself and I headed into the hallway as soon as I felt the remaining dizziness steady. How could I let this happen? I needed to keep my emotions in check. I had noticed that many of my moods seemed to have intensified after mating with Carlisle, but it still didn't excuse my reaction to her petty jealousy.

Classes were already started and my vampire friends must be occupied, because I didn't see them anywhere. I knew that Charlie was at work, so I didn't have to face him yet. Carlisle was busy at the hospital so I really had nowhere in particular to be. I collected my books from my locker, the door sticking like always, and I heaved the bag onto my back. Instantly I felt a fresh wave of nausea. I ran for the bathroom as fast as my shaking legs would carry me, throwing the stall door open before I collapsed in front of the white porcelain seat. _Damn virus! _Rose had made me try a century egg and now it had made me sick!

I grabbed my abdomen as my stomach tried to empty the non-existent contents into the bowl, wracking me with pain over and over. I could feel the tears streaming down my face and feel my nose running. My body was shaking as the heaves subsided, but now I was too hot and the bathroom felt like it was suffocating me.

I stumbled to my feet and felt my way to the window, my eyes still blurred with salty tears. I twisted the locks and used all my strength to push the glass open, but chipped white paint had glued the pane shut. I gave it one more shove, but it was useless. I rested my head against the cool glass; the feel was refreshing against my fevered flesh. I heard a slight cracking sound, but the noise didn't register as anything unusual. I heard it again and pulled my head from the glass to see where it was coming from. Abruptly the window flew open, the glass shattering into a thousand fragments as the sheet was slammed into the upper frame. I covered my face as the glass rained down on me, my arms trying to protect me from the shards.

I could smell something odd, like vanilla and musk, and it made my stomach lurch. I peered from behind my arms, hoping in some way they could protect me, but knowing it was useless. My eyes met his blood red ones and my heart dropped. His smile was meant to be reassuring, he looked at me was though he were a hero rescuing the damsel in distress… before I could scream, before I could even take a step back he had me pulled through the window and wrapped securely in his arms.

"That was almost too easy. You are safe now. I will not let him hurt you anymore," Edward's velvet voice dripped in my ear as the tears began to flow again.

**Short… I know! But I had to set up for the next pretty dark chapter. Eddy is back for a while now! Bwwhahahaha! Please read and review!**


End file.
